Situaciones al límite
by Esteftwilight
Summary: Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy un prestigioso neurólogo-psicólogo. Estoy enamorado de mi carrera y no tengo cabeza para otra cosa. Pero, ¿que pasará cuando una hermosa paciente de psciología llegue a mí? ¿Podrá el amor vencer las barreras? EdxBe. EdPov
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio:**

La habitación estaba en completo a oscuras. Sólo había un ligero olor a gasolina en el aire mezclado con el humo que salía por la puerta. Estaba desesperado. Esos desgraciados habían cumplido su promesa de asesinar a dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Pero no lo iba a permitir. Corrí como si la vida dependiera de ello –y lo digo en el sentido más literal- hasta la puerta de acceso al comedor. Utilicé todas mis fuerzas para abrir la maldita puerta mas estaba trancada por dentro.

Esos desalmados estaban tan mal de la cabeza que por dañarme se suicidarían asi mismos. Empujé y empujé y no daba la puerta su brazo a torcer.

Maldito hospital, pensé. Nunca me había sentido tan inútil como en este instante. Decidí gritar para ver si estaban vivas. Bueno, para ver si una de ellas me respondía porque la otra sufría de asma.

-¡Alice! –chillé con el mango de la puerta en la mano y aporreándola. Tosí salvajemente al estar inhalando humo.

-¡Edward, ayúdanos! –se escuchó un golpe sordo en el suelo y ahí sí me quedé estático. No por favor, Dios; rogué.

Los bomberos aún no llegaban y sólo quedábamos en el hospital nosotros tres. Los muy desgraciados seguro escaparon por otro lado, ya que si no Alice no me hubiera respondido.

Después de cinco minutos desesperados, llegaron los bomberos.

-Por favor, señor –me pidió un hombre al que no le vi la cara al estar cubierto por la máscara-. Debe salir de inmediato, es peligroso que continúe aquí. Abajo lo atenderán los paramédicos.

-¡Pero son mi hermana y mi novia! –vociferé. Nadie me separaría de ellas.

-Haga caso y vállase en este momento. No lo vuelvo a repetir más –replicó molesto.

Hice caso a su orden y me fui tambaleándome ligeramente mareado hasta la ambulancia. Mi padre me esperaba allí para revisarme.

-Hijo, Edward. Gracias al cielo que estás físicamente bien. Tengo que revisarte, anda vamos.

Me llevó hasta dentro de una ambulancia y me comenzó a analizar y diagnosticar.

-Tienes un pequeño traumatismo cranoencefálico debido a la caída de escombros por las llamas. Has inalado mucho humo y vamos a tener que ingresarte en el hospital por unos días para vigilarte y hacerte las radiografías del cráneo. Estarás mejor –me tranquilizó. Lo bueno de ser médico y tener un padre médico es que te atendían rápido en el caso de una urgencia como esta.

-¿Y mamá? –pregunté. Debía de estar hecha un manojo de nervios.

-En casa con tu primo Emmett. Está fuera de sí. La he tenido que sedar para que durmiera tranquila unas horas mientras Emmett y Rose la cuidan. Jasper nos espera en el hospital.

Perdí la concentración cuando las ví que llegaban a las ambulancias. Me paré lo mejor que pude quitándome la bata sucia de hospital y dirigiéndome hacia ellas. Primero fui a ver a Alice.

Estaba despeinada a más no poder y su rostro de duende tenía manchas de humo por todas partes. En su brazo derecho tenía un corte no muy grave. Por lo demás se veía bastante bien para lo ocurrido.

Le pregunté al paramédico de su situación y confirmo mis cavilaciones. Más tranquilo le di un beso en su frente, y me dirigí a verla a ella.

-¿Cómo está? –pregunté al doctor Gerandy, un amigo de mi padre.

-Mal, al ser asmática e inhalar demasiado humo está en estado crítico. La caída de un escombro en su mienbro inferior izquierdo le ha producido una rotura muy grave que tendremos que arreglar antes de que el hueso corte algún músculo o cartílago y se produzca una cangrenación. Su cabeza está a salvo de peligro, parece que se protegió en todo momento esa zona. Chica lista. Por lo demás está muy bien –me informó.

-Gracias, doctor.

Ahora respiraba más aliviado. No moriría.

-Edward –me llamó mi padre-. Tenemos que irnos; parece que te vas a desplomar del cansancio y la situación de ambas es peligrosa si no las revisamos a tiempo. Vámonos.

Asentí y me subí en mi ambulancia, recostándome en la camilla y mi padre sentándose al lado limpiándome un poco la cara.

Esta situación se me fue de las manos, pensé. Todo es mi culpa, si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada y hubiera aceptado la maldita propuesta, no habría pasado esto.

Pero no hay vuelta atrás y como me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen, que pagarían por lo que nos hicieron. Para eso tenía una amiga que es abogada y muy fiera. Nada como la furia de Rosalie en un tribunal.

* * *

**Mi primer fic largo que creo que sí va a continuar, no como el otro que no tenía rumbo fijo. Esta historia será contada por Edward, y dudo que ponga un capítulo de Bella. Apenas es el prefacio y espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios aunque sea para tirarme piedras de lo aburrido que es. Nos leemos.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	2. Primer encuentro

**Primer encuentro:**

Los lunes por la mañana son tan aburridos. Si hiciera una lista con los días más odiados por mí y por media población mundial, el lunes y el domingo se llevarían la palma.

Me estaba preparando para ir al hospital a trabajar cuando una llamada me interrumpió a mitad de camino al Volvo. Abrí la puerta del precioso Volvo, me senté y contesté sin mirar quién era.

-¿Diga? –contesté.

_-Hola Edward, soy yo. Jasper.-_respondió la conocida voz de mi mejor amigo y cuñado.

-¿Qué tal, Jazz? ¿Sucede algo?

_-No, simplemente te quería preguntar si hoy podía pasar a visitar a Alice al hospital. El fin de semana no pude ir porque tuve que corregir exámenes._

-Claro, eso ni se pregunta. Nos vemos luego.

-_Gracias, adiós._

Colgué y me puse rumbo al hospital.

Mi hermana melliza, Alice, estaba lamentablemente ingresada en un psiquiátrico por petición de ella misma. Yo era su médico personal en el área psicológica y a veces en el neurólogo, mi padre no podía ni atenderla porque se desmoronaba nada más ver a su hija tan mal. Por eso yo me encargaba de ella.

Alice estaba de novia con mi mejor amigo Jasper desde hace dos años antes de ingresar, y nunca se han separado. Él era profesor de Historia en la universidad de Chicago y Alice antes era Fotógrafa profesional. Ya no puede ser.

Desde que Alice descubrió que tenía una especie de esquizofrenia le entró el temor y se ingresó ella misma para recuperarse pronto. Es un caso muy especial, ya que no todos los enfermos mentales reconocían que lo eran.

Es tan triste ver que a sus veintiséis años de vida estaba encerrada.

Mi madre, Esme, era medianamente feliz porque yo era un prestigioso doctor y cuidaba de Al. Pero aún así hasta que Alice no saliera, no lo sería por completo.

Aparqué el coche en mi plaza y fui a firmar mi entrada. Encontré a Jasper en la recepción junto a Carlisle, mi padre. Hablaban en voz baja hasta que llegué a su lado.

Mi padre ya se estaba yendo a casa; anoche hizo turno de guardia.

-Bueno, yo me voy a casa. Estoy reventado. Cuídense muchachos –nos dio un abrazo a cada uno y se fue de forma apresurada.

Firme mi entrada y fui a mi consulta en el área de neurología con Jasper pisándome los talones.

Una vez dentro nos pusimos a hablar de ella.

-¿Qué tal ha estado?

-Bien, mejorando. Preguntaba por ti todo el tiempo y le aclaré tu situación. Dijo que la visitaras pronto, aunque tengas que corregir exámenes en su habitación –ambos reímos ante la imagen de Jasper encerrado con Alice, corrigiendo exámenes sin concentración.

-Esta chica es increíble. Suerte que mi turno en la facultad no empieza sino hasta las once. Me quedaré dos horitas por aquí, haber si la calmo.

-Pues corre, debe estar hecha una fiera en este momento esperándote. Luego voy yo a llevarle el medicamento.

-Vale. Nos vemos Ed –se despidió abriendo la puerta para salir.

-Hasta luego.

Estuve las dos primeras horas pasando consulta a personas que no tenían nada, pero al ser hipocondríacas creían tener hasta un tercer ojo sólo porque un amigo le dijo algo.

Definitivamente la gente a veces está un poco loca.

Cogí lo necesario para pasar consulta en el área de psiquiatría, y de paso dar sus medicamentos a Alice.

En el camino me encontré con la pesada de la enfermera Mallory. Ag.

-Hola, doctor –saludó de manera seductora. Según ella.

Llevaba coqueteándome durante todo el período de tiempo que trabajaba aquí. No se daba cuenta que no me interesaba ni ella ni nadie. La única mujer que en estos años me importaba sobre todas las cosas era mi hermana.

-Hola –respondí secamente.

-¿Llevando la medicación de la paciente Cullen?

-Exacto y si me permites tengo prisa. Hay más pacientes que me esperan –le dije lo más cortésmente que pude.

Abrió mucho sus ojos de enfado y bufó. Por fin se largó a trabajar, pensé.

Llegué al cuarto de mi hermana y toqué suavemente la puerta.

-Adelante –contestó su voz como campanillas.

Asomé la cabeza con una sonrisa y entré.

-¿Cómo está esta mañana mi paciente favorita? –pregunté sentándome en una silla a su lado.

-Bien. Jazz me visitó y me trajo un diario de regalo para que me entretenga más. Sabe que se me agotaron los carteles de dibujo y aparte de que me aburrí de esa actividad.

-Me alegro entonces. Ahora, tómate la medicación que te voy a revisar –le pasé las pastillas para la esquizofrenia y la comencé a revisar.

Por suerte ya había dejado su manía de cortarse para aliviar su sufrimiento al tener las visiones. Recuerdo cuando lo hacía, esos días después de salir del hospital lloraba como bebé por lo que sufría Alice. Claro que esas cosas nunca se las conté ni a Esme ni a Jasper. Lo sabíamos mi padre y yo, porque era lo mejor.

-Ya está. Felicidades Alice, este fin de semana y el otro dormirás en casa.

-¡Yupi! –chilló abrazándome por el cuello efusivamente. Le devolví el abrazo con una sonora carcajada por su reacción.

-Eres el mejor hermano y médico del mundo. Te quiero –dijo dándome besos por toda la cara.

-Ya Alice, que si no los demás pacientes pensarán que me lié con alguna enfermera al verme la cara roja por los besos –bromeé para fastidiarla.

-Ay, bobo. Los demás son lo de menos. Es que me alegra tanto el poder pasar este fin de semana y el otro con mi Jazz. Me prometió que si salía me llevaría de compras, necesito mi dosis de _shopping_ urgente.

-Pues te lo cumplirá –le aseguré levantándome para ir a mis consultas-. Te dejo. Nos vemos en unas horas. Te quiero.

Dejé un beso en su coronilla y salí a ver a otro de mis pacientes.

Abrí la puerta de la consulta y dentro ya se encontraba una mujer.

Era hermosa. Su pelo color caoba le llegaba por media espalda, tenía la piel tan blanca como yo y poseía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

La mujer más bella después de mi hermana y mi madre.

-Hola, señorita –saludé deslumbrado.

Ella me sonrió tímidamente y me tendió su mano a modo de saludo. Saltaron chispas ante su roce.

-Hola doctor Cullen. Me llamo Bella Swan –se presentó.

-Encantado, pero llámame Edward por favor –al decir esto se sonrojó. ¡Qué graciosa!-. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-Pues verá, doc… Edward. Tengo un pequeño problema de fobia. Constantemente me altero debido a un problema que tengo: asma. Algunas veces me da por dejar de respirar por miedo a que me dé un ataque de asma, y también me ocurre que al estar con él broncodilatador por miedo no lo utilizo y he sido ingresada varias veces –relató.

Iba apuntando cada dato en mi cuaderno de consulta. Era increíble el caso de esta chica. Mira que tenerle fobia al objeto que la mantiene viva. Seguro hay algo detrás de esta fobia.

-Bella, ¿te ha ocurrido algo grave cuando empezaste a utilizar tu broncodilatador? ¿O cuando descubriste que eras asmática? –pregunté con una curiosidad que iba más allá de lo profesional. Concéntrate Edward Cullen, me recriminé mentalmente.

-Este… no, no. Nada fuera de lo normal –mintió. Escondía algo muy grave.

-¿Segura?

-Segura –aseveró con el ceño fruncido por la frustración de haberla cogido mintiendo.

Pero no la presionaría. No por ahora.

-De acuerdo. Quiero que vengas mañana otra vez, te haré un chequeo. Es una clara fobia y lo mejor para cortarla es que vegas todos los días excepto los fines de semana a mi consulta. A la misma hora –escribí en un papel a parte su horario y se lo entregué.

-Gracias, Edward. Nos vemos mañana.

Se levantó para irse pero yo fui más rápido y le abrí la puerta.

Quedó sorprendida, se ruborizó, masculló un gracias y salió.

Era la paciente más rara que he tenido nunca. Entonces una idea vino a mí. Miraría su historial médico. Si decía que había sido ingresada varias veces eso significaba que tenía uno. Corrí hasta la recepción y pedí su historial. Una vez en mis manos regresé a mi consulta para leerlo hasta la llegada de un nuevo paciente.

Me acomodé en el asiento y me dispuse a leer:

_**Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**Edad: 26 años**_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 13/09/1984**_

_**Nacionalidad: estadounidense**_

_**Lugar de nacimiento: Forks, Washington.**_

_**Estado de la paciente al entrar: en coma temporal debido a una agresión física produciendo que le diera asma y no la controlara.**_

_**Día de ingresión: 13/09/2009**_

_**Día de salida: 20/10/2009**_

_**Enfermedades: asma**_

Leí repetidas veces la parte en la que decía que entró en coma. Había sido ingresada hace un año por una agresión física que no quedó constatada de cómo sucedió. Y lo peor es que decía que la paciente se negó en rotundo a responder el por qué de su estado en coma.

Estaba tan absorto en la lectura del informe que no me di cuenta cuando la enfermera Sophie entró trayéndome un paciente.

-Doctor, aquí está el señor Stevens –informó de manera muy profesional. Al contrario de otras, pensé.

-Gracias, dile que pase.

Otra vez el mismo hombre con su fobia al agua. Era cansado tratar con alguien que apestaba al no bañarse porque decía que el agua era cancerígeno. En fin.

Me olvidé el resto del día de Bella y visité a mi hermana antes de irme.

Después de pasar consulta en neurología y psicología terminaba reventado. Cogí mi Volvo y conduje hacia mi apartamento al lado del lago Michigan. Las vistas eran preciosas. Todo verde con casitas alrededor y en invierno cuando nevaba era aún más impresionante.

Coloqué las llaves en su sitio y me metí a duchar. Una vez dentro dejé que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo agarrotado para que se relajase. Cené un simple sándwich, no tenía apetito y vi un rato un documental sobre el cosmos. A las 21:30 me acosté en mi dulce cama y quedé rendido en el momento.

Soñé con Alice y Bella, juntas. Se llevaban como hermanas y estaban fotografiando algunas cosas, cuando un hombre apareció en medio de ellas y comenzó a ahogar a Bella. Corrí lo más que pude pero sólo logre para llegar y encontrarla en coma. El hombre desconocido desapareció y yo me desperté bañado en sudor.

Me levanté de la cama asustado y con el corazón a mil. Qué sueño más raro.

Eran las cinco de la mañana. Quedaba una hora para entrar a trabajar. Decidí bañarme y desayunar.

Durante el baño me puse a pensar sobre el sueño y acordé conmigo mismo averiguar como fuere qué le pasó a Bella. Como me llamo Edward Cullen que lo averiguaría.

* * *

**Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta alocada historia que me surgió de ver documentales de fobias e informarme en psicología. Espero que les guste y que merezca aunque sea un review diciéndome que no está mal. Gracias por leer.**

**Besos**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	3. La primera consulta

**La primera consulta:**

Después de la terrible pesadilla que tuve la noche pasada no pude apenas concentrarme en todo el día en mi trabajo. Pasé consulta a mi hermana, la que de forma muy perspicaz se dio cuenta de mi estado anímico al igual que Jasper y todo el hospital, ya que vamos el caso. No es que fuera la encarnación de la fiesta y alegría en persona, pero era raro para todos verme tan callado sin una sonrisa y con rostro de perturbado.

Alice me preguntó varias veces lo que me sucedía pero yo le respondía que simplemente no había tenido una buena noche, cosa que no es mentira.

Jasper, que parece tener un don para saber los sentimientos de las personas, se preocupó por mí y no desistió hasta que le conté lo que me pasaba. Hice un breve resumen de mi noche y él escuchaba atento, sin dar su opinión. Excepto una vez:

-Edward, ¿no crees que te estás involucrando demasiado en la vida de esa paciente? –me preguntó con el ceño fruncido y una voz muy seria. Como cuando una madre le regaña a su hijo por hacer cosas que sabe están mal.

-No. En mi opinión pienso que todo médico que se precie debe indagar más en el historial médico de un paciente cuando éste presenta síntomas graves como los de Bella –le aclaré.

Se quedó callado un momento mirándome fijamente. No daba muestras de ningún sentimiento. Mira que yo era bueno en leer las expresiones faciales y orales de la gente, pero en este momento Jasper tenía un perfecto rictus.

Pasados unos minutos comenzó a sonreír y después se carcajeó.

Lo miré extrañado con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? –le espeté molesto ya que no paraba.

-Na…nada –habló luego de calmarse. Inspiró y continuó-. Sólo que deberías oírte a ti mismo. Edward, ¿es que no te das cuenta?

-Darme cuenta de qué –esta situación me está sacando de mis casillas, pensé.

-Pues de que tú nunca, y recalco nunca, has sido tan 'entregado' en tu área con nadie. Por favor, si con la única que eres así es con Alice, y porque es tu hermana.

-Sigo sin entender de lo que me hablas.

Suspiró.

-Déjalo, parece que tu noche de insomnio te pasa factura en tus neuronas. Espero que eso no implique que a un enfermo de esquizofrenia le recetes lo mismo que a uno de síndrome de Diógenes. Pero por lo demás, me voy –hizo ademán de levantarse e irse pero lo detuve. No lo iba a dejar ir sin darme una explicación más clara. Lo que faltaba.

-Eh, un momento. No pensarás irte sin responderme a mi pregunta, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Edward, por Dios, tranquilo ya averiguarás lo que te digo.

-Ag, está bien. Igualito que Alice –murmuré por lo bajinis con la clara intención de que le entrara curiosidad y me oyera.- Con razón son pareja.

Se rió de mí y salió dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Fantástico, pensé irónicamente. No solo tengo una duda con lo del maldito sueño sino que ahora viene Jasper y me siembra otra duda. Dios, ¿necesitas algo más para torturar mi mente?

Suspiré exasperado y le pedí a la enfermera que dejara entrar a otro paciente.

Al ver que no había nadie aproveché para visitar a Alice un rato ya que Jasper se fue. De camino le llevaba la comida y su medicamento.

Toqué suavemente la puerta y entré cuando me dejó pasar.

Comimos juntos durante quince minutos y decidí irme a mi consulta ya. Pero Alice me detuvo.

-Ed, Jazz me contó lo de tu pesadilla –me dijo. Gruñí-. No te enfades porque la que tiene derecho de hacerlo soy yo. ¿Por qué a él le dices y no a mí, que soy tú dulce, buena y única hermana?

Hizo un lindo puchero y mi furia se desvaneció.

-Jasper es un bocazas. No te quise contar para no preocuparte con esa tontería. Ni que fuera de capital interés.

-Pues para mí sí. Y la verdad es que ahora me doy cuenta de una cosa –dijo.

-¿De qué?

-De que tienes mucha cara. Yo te cuento todo, hasta cuando voy al baño y tú no me dices nada –se cruzó de brazos otra vez molesta. Volví a suspirar. Cosa que no dejaba de hacer en todo el santo día.

-Al, lo del baño es por tu bien. Soy tu médico y tengo que vigilarte. Por otro lado no te he escondido nunca nada importante. Y lo sabes.

-Bueno, bueno dejando la discusión a parte quiero pedirte algo –la miré interrogante y ella continuó-. Que me dejes conocer a Bella.

-¿Para…?

-Pues porque quiero conocer a la primera mujer que ha preocupado a mi hermano hasta tal punto de soñar con ella y tener el mismo grado de afecto que a mí.

-No creo que sea prudente, apenas la conozco y no la quiero asustar.

Alice pegó un chillido que hubiera roto todos los cristales del hospital y de la manzana.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunté preocupado.

-¿Me estás llamando monstruo, Edward Cullen?

-¡Qué dices! No he dicho eso.

-Claro que sí, porque… -y empezó a carcajearse al igual que Jasper antes. Locos, pensé.- Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, Ed. Tenías un miedo.

-Basta de jueguitos. Me voy –anuncié molesto.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego. Eso sí, perdona –y siguió riéndose a mi costa.

Azoté la puerta y caminé molesto a mi consulta. Estuve bufando como un toro hasta que Sophie me avisó que había llegado Bella.

Ahora era el doctor, no otro loco del hospital como Alice.

Tocaron con suavidad la puerta y di el pase.

-Buenas tardes, doctor –saludó la belleza de Bella. Deja de pensar en eso, Edward. Gritó mi conciencia.

Pero como no pensar así, si estaba hermosa. Llevaba el cabello suelto sujeto por una diadema oscura, no tenía maquillaje más que brillo de labios e iba vestida con un precioso vestido hasta las rodillas color beige y en el centro un delicado cinturón negro con un lazo. A parte de los tacones negros que la hacían ver despampanante.

Carraspeé un poco para aclararme la garganta y no quedar como un pervertido.

-Buenas, Bella. Te dije que me dijeras Edward. Siéntate –pedí.

Ella asintió y se sentó al frente mío. Su olor a fresias me llegaba de forma tentadora y volví a perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Bella, quiero que empecemos contándome un poco de ti, de tu infancia.

-Vale.

Se acomodó el vestido y empezó a relatarme mientras cogía nota para analizar después.

-Mis padres eran Charlie y Reneé Swan. No tuve hermanos ni tíos, ya que mis padres también eran hijos únicos. Viví hasta mi adolescencia en Phoenix pero luego mis padres se cansaron y estuvimos una temporada en Forks, donde nací. Nunca me ha gustado Forks, es demasiado… como decirlo, nublado –contó con una sonrisa nostálgica. Una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos. Jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente mientras hablaba y parecía que tenía un sentimiento de anhelo por la infancia perdida. Curioso.

-Ahí viví hasta los dieciocho años cuando me mudé a Chicago a estudiar periodismo. Pase buenos momentos en Forks con mis únicos amigos: Ángela, su novio Ben y Jacob –al pronunciar el nombre de éste último se le escapó un suspiro.

-¿Quién era Jacob? –pregunté.

-Jacob era como un hermano para mí, siempre estábamos juntos y la gente pensaba que éramos novios. Mis padres también lo creían, pero él estaba enamorado de una compañera suya de clase, Leah. Yo nunca lo vi de otra forma.

Había un dato que apuntaba mucho y se me escapaba. Ah, ya sé.

-¿Por qué empleas el tiempo pasado para referirte a él y tus padres? –eso era lo que iba mal en la conversación.

-Jacob murió hace un año de un accidente… doméstico, se podría decir –estaba mintiendo otra vez. Ya la tenía calada-. Y mis padres de un incendio que hubo en mi antigua casa. Habíamos dejado el gas abierto cuando mi madre encendió una vela aromática y explotó. Eso es lo que dijeron los forenses, yo no estuve presente.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Con Ángela comprando algún material para la clase de dibujo.

Medité lo que me decía mientras apuntaba todo. Algo me faltaba otra vez, pensé.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió eso, Bella?

-Hace un año y seis meses –contestó monótonamente mientras se le escapaba una lágrima al recordarlo. Me acerqué a ella y le tendí mi pañuelo.

Ella se ruborizó y lo cogió. Decidí acostarla en el sofá para que se calmara y yo apuntaba a su lado.

-Continúa –pedí.

-Luego de eso quedé fatal y decidí que no volvería más a ese lugar. Queda cerca del lago Michigan y acordé conmigo misma en olvidarme de lo sucedido. Busqué un piso para mí misma pero eran muy caros por lo que tuve que alquilar un cuarto junto a otra chica.

-¿Quién es la chica?

Ahí se quedó callada un rato mientras recordaba.

-Era mi antigua amiga de la facultad, Samantha y su novio Fred.

-Ahora quiero que me cuentes tu problema con el asma.

-Descubrí que era asmática con nueve años y al enterarse todos empezaron a reírse de mí. Yo no hacía caso, la verdad. Nadie es perfecto. Pero un día… -se le quebró la voz y lloró. Me desesperé y corrí a abrazarla para calmarla.

Ella respiró mejor y continuó contando si soltarme. Yo no lo quería tampoco, me gustaba la sensación cálida de su cuerpo con la mezcla de su olor.

-Un día en gimnasia estábamos corriendo y empecé a hiperventilar. Todos me miraban y no hacían nada. Intenté llegar a mi mochila pero me desmayé al estar tanto rato sin el broncodilatador. Después de eso le cogí pavor a eso y a todo lo que me causara un estrés, no quería pasar por lo mismo –y volvió a llorar.

Lloró hasta que se secó y me machó todo con sus lágrimas, pero estaba acostumbrado a servir de pañuelo. Lo hacía con Alice.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy, Bella. No es bueno tampoco que te fuerce a recordar cosas dolorosas en un día. Ya continuaremos mañana cuando estés más tranquila. Por hoy has hecho un gran trabajo –la felicité soltándome a regañadientes de ella.

Pude ver cómo me sonreía y se levantaba para irse.

-Gracias, Edward. Eres un médico genial.

-Y tu una buena paciente. Créeme, no todos son tan serviciales a la hora de psicoanalizarlos.

Entonces hizo algo que no esperé. Me abrazo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Yo quedé tan impactado que no pude más que apoyar mi mano en su cabeza.

-En serio gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Sonrió y salió medio corriendo por la puerta. Me quedé parado en mi escritorio durante cinco minutos hasta que reaccioné y me di cuenta de que era hora de marcharme y firmar el pase de salida.

Me volví a despedir de mi hermana la cual ya no reía, y fui a recepción a firmar.

Durante el camino tropecé con una chica de la altura de Bella, rubia y ojos negros. Iba con la cabeza gacha cuando levantó la vista para disculparse.

-Los siento –dijo con voz atiplada.

-No, no se preocupe.

Asintió y se fue por otro camino. Me olvidé de eso y firme mi salida.

Durante el camino a casa pensé en mi día con Bella y la manera en que nos acercamos. Un estremecimiento me recorrió al recordar su calidez.

No tenía hambre por lo que simplemente me puse a tocar en mi piano un rato la melodía que le compuse a mi madre y una nueva que me vino a la mente.

Estaba terminando de tocarla cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga? –contesté.

_-¡Eddie! _–respondió la única persona que me llamaba por ese horrible mote. Mi primo Emmett.

-No me llames así.

-_Uy, que humor. Relájate que tanto pasar tiempo con gente con problemas de genio te está afectando –bromeó._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Emmett? Tengo sueño y no voy a estar toda la noche aquí.

_-Nada, tranquilo. Quería decirte que mañana voy a ir con Rose a visitar a Al hospital; era para ver si podía ir._

-Sí, sí puedes. Claro si te comportas –le avisé.

_-Ni que fuera un payaso y maleducado _–rodé los ojos-._Soy la persona más seria del planeta, y tengo más edad que tú así que eso me da ventaja. _

-Lo que tú digas, Em.

_-Mira como veo que no estás de humor, te dejo. Hasta mañana, y gracias por dejarme ir._

-De nada, adiós.

Colgué. Mañana estaría más cansado que hoy con el terremoto de Emmett en el hospital y su novia, Rosalie doña sonrisas (sarcasmo puro).

Tomé una ducha y me tiré rendido en la cama. Esta noche pude dormir sin ningún sueño raro y pude despertar más animado. Bueno, sin contar al regalito con el que desperté.

* * *

**Aquí está el 3º capítulo. Espero que les guste y me dejen aunque sea un review diciendo ja. Bueno, no un poco más largo pero ya me entienden. Gracias por leerme.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	4. Emmett y Sam

**Emmett y Sam:**

-¡Ah! –chillé lo más alto que pude saltando de la cama casi instintivamente.

¿Quién ha sido el maldito que ha colocado un perro en mi cama?

-Ja, ja –se escuchó una risa gutural en mi armario coreada por otra risa más aguda. Como haya sido quien creo que es…, pensé amenazante.

Me dirigí rápidamente pero sigilosamente a mi armario y lo abrí de un tirón. Dentro de él estaban las personas que imaginé.

-¡Emmett Charles MacCarty! Como demonios se te ocurrió colocarme un perro sarnoso en mi cama. ¡Sabes que soy alérgico!

Corrí al baño a lavarme rápidamente antes de que me saliera sarpullido por culpa de mi primo la bestia y su novia la rubia hueca.

Cuando me miré en el espejo me vi todo maquillado como mujer y ahí sí chillé de furia tan fuerte que me escucharon hasta en Singapur.

Al fondo se escuchaban las risitas de esos dos inconcientes. Me metí en la ducha deprisa antes de que me diera un patatús de tanta emoción y salí a la media hora.

Después de estar vestido enfrenté a ésos.

Estaban tan tranquilos sentados en mi sofá en mi casa, sin importarles que a su primo le haya dado algún paro cardíaco al estar cerca del bicho llamado perro.

Carraspeé.

-¿Quién fue el de la idea del perro? –me miraron serios un instante y luego rompieron a reír.

-F… fue m-mía –señaló 'el bestia'.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Estás enfermo? Si quieres ocupar el lugar de Alice en el hospital te lo ofrezco encantado, porque Alice a tu lado es la persona más sana del planeta.

-Ay, ya Eddie. Solamente fue una bromita. Eso te pasa por tratar tan mal a tu adorado primo cuando te llama.

-Pues si te querías vengar lo hubieras hecho de otra forma, no provocando que me diera un sarpullido al saltarme la alergia. ¡Y lo peor es que me maquillas como nena! –le espeté echando humo.

-¡Ey! –exclamó sin reírse- Que lo del maquillaje fue idea de Rose, lo del perro era mía.

Volteé a ver a Rosalie con el ceño fruncido. Ella soltó una mini carcajada y habló.

-Perdón, Edward pero es que Em me contó otra cosa distinta. Me dijo que me llamaste gorda y mala abogada, por eso hice lo que hice. Pero ya veo que uno no puede ni confiar en su novio –lo último lo dijo mirando seriamente a Emmett, luego le golpeó en la nuca.

Éste hizo un puchero tipo Alice para que lo perdonara pero Rosalie pasó de él. Me reí. Se lo merecía.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Quieres que te fastidie yo a ti contándote al frente de Rose lo que dijiste mientras dormías? –me amenazó agitando las cejas.

¡Maldición! No podía creer que había vuelto a hablar en sueños. Qué vergüenza…

Me ruboricé y bajé la mirada derrotado.

-Pues ahora te aguantas porque lo diré –se estiró en el sillón mientras hablaba-. Estaba yo colocando al pequeño Sam en tu almohada mientras Rosalie buscaba en el Jeep su maquillaje, cuando de repente nuestro pequeño Eddie dijo algo en sueños muy curioso.

Intenté mirar a otro lado. Pero Emmett me obligó a mirarlo cuando continuó.

-El pequeño Sam, emocionado al conocer a gente nueva, lo empezó a lamer y justo en ese momento Edward dice su monólogo. Ahí va:

_-Mmm… Bella que bien besas. Mmm… eres tan hermosa. Buf, vaya pedazos de…_

Lo paré con la cara encendida antes de que dijera algo que me dejara más en evidencia.

Rosalie se partió de risa.

-Basta, Emmett. Es suficiente.

-No que va, no es suficiente. Pero como soy una persona madura y gentil, pararé.

-Gracias –mascullé. Miré la hora y todavía me quedaba una hora de tortura con éstos.

-Edward –me llamó Rose una vez calmada-, ¿quién es esa tal Bella? Por lo que se ve estás muy interesado en ella.

-¿Sólo interesado? Si la estaba des… -lo volví a parar antes que dijera lo que sabía que estaba pensando.

-Es una paciente del hospital.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos ante mi respuesta.

-¡Vaya! Golpe duro, Edward. Tú fijándote en una loca, ¿quién lo iba a decir?

Edward Cullen, el hombre que está enamorado de su carrera y no piensa más que en Alice, la cual es su hermana, se ha fijado en otra. Impresionante –comentó Emmett.

Rosalie lo silenció con una mirada para que parara de decir tantas tonterías.

Le agradecí guiñándole un ojo.

-No está loca, tiene una fobia. Bueno, más bien un trauma que estoy intentando de averiguar. Y no estoy enamorado de ella –sentencié.

-Nunca he dicho que lo estuvieras –consiguió decir quitándose la mano de la boca.

Hice oídos sordos y me dispuse a ir a desayunar antes de llegar tarde al hospital. Preparé unas tostadas para todos (aunque tendría que dejar a Emmett sin nada para que aprendiera), y me senté a desayunar.

Mi primo al oler la mantequilla y el pan acudió volando a la barra americana a comer. Centré mis pensamientos en la consulta con Bella de hoy, y al recordarla vino a mi mente lo que mencionó antes Em sobre el sueño. Volví a sonrojarme.

Ambos me miraron al percatarse. Rosalie con curiosidad y solidaridad, y Emmett con humor y picardía. Tosí y lavé los platos.

Pasó media hora y tenía que irme ya. Rosalie y Emmett me siguieron en el Jeep de éste durante el trayecto mientras yo escuchaba mi grabación de la 9º sinfonía de Beethoven intentando relajarme.

Aparqué mi Volvo a tiempo y firme mi entrada. En la recepción se encontraba la misma chica con la que había chocado en el pasillo el otro día.

Ella se dio cuenta de mi mirada y me sonrió. No era fea, pero tampoco era muy agraciada. Parecía tener operado los pómulos, labios y nariz; y su cabello estaba claramente teñido de rubio.

Demasiado plástica, pensé.

Escuché que hablaba con la recepcionista en un tono ligero.

-Señorita, ya le hemos dicho que la llamaremos cuando sea pertinente.

-Pero es que necesito urgentemente el trabajo. Usted no sabe lo que es no comer en una semana.

-Sé lo que es, y lo siento. No soy la que manda.

-Gracias –masculló con la cabeza gacha. Decidí ayudarla al verla que la estaba pasando mal.

No sentía lástima, sólo solidaridad.

-Megan –llamé al la recepcionista-. Yo he recomendado a esta muchacha y la verdad es que no hace falta que espere tanto. Según el reglamento, un médico tiene derecho a contratar o recomendar a alguien que considere oportuno.

-Oh, no lo sabía doctor Cullen. Si es así, usted mismo puede contratarla en este momento.

-Tiene razón, se me olvido. De todas formas gracias por ayudar a mi amiga.

Megan asintió y siguió con su tarea. La chica desconocida estaba detrás de mí mirándome sorprendida.

Fui hasta ella para aclararle todo.

-Hola, soy el doctor Edward Cullen –me presenté ofreciéndole la mano. Ella devolvió el gesto.

-Encantada, doctor. Me llamo Samantha Greene. Gracias por ayudarme y lo siento por lo del otro día.

-No hay nada que agradecer ni que perdonar. Lo hice porque la vi muy apurada.

-Pues sí, estoy sin empleo luego de haber sido despedida de mi antiguo trabajo. Era recepcionista en unas oficinas de finanzas.

-Oh, lo siento. Pero desde hoy puede trabajar aquí. Yo le contrato –le informé.

-Es usted muy generoso, doctor. Necesitaba el trabajo.

-Si lo desea puede empezar hoy mismo a trabajar, no creo que Megan se moleste. Al contrario, se aliviará de tanto estrés.

-De acuerdo, sería genial. ¿Voy a hablar con ella? –preguntó.

-Sí, digale que yo la dejé trabajar desde hoy para que no trabaje tanto. Si no me equivoco es su cumpleaños. Dígale que es un regalo.

-Vale, gracias de nuevo. Hasta pronto –se despidió alejándose a la recepción.

-Adiós.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse y giré a ver a Em y Rose. Me había olvidado de ellos.

-¿Qué, Eddie? ¿Ligando tan pronto en la mañana?

Rosalie rió. Le miré mal y fui hasta mi consulta a coger las cosas para Alice.

Ellos me seguían riéndose hasta la habitación de Al. Toqué como todos los días y entré a verla con ellos detrás.

-¡Emmett! –chilló con emoción al verlo. Éste corrió a abrazarla y Rosalie lo secundó.

Estuvieron un rato así cuando se percataron de mi presencia.

-Hola, hermanito. ¿Qué tal la noche, dormiste mejor?

-Un poco.

-Oh, sí. Durmió fantástico, tanto que se puso a hablar en sueños como cuando tenía catorce años –fastifió Emmett sentándose en el sofá junto con Rosalie.

-¿Qué?

En ese momento entró Jasper al cuarto. Genial, pensé. Otro más que va a presenciar mi vergüenza. Solo falta Carlisle y Esme.

Y porque no, Bella también.

-Hola a todos –saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla a Alice-. ¿Me perdí e algo?

-Sí, Em estaba diciendo que Ed volvió a hablar en sueños. Al igual que de pequeño.

Jasper me miró sorprendido y se dio cuenta de que no estaba de humor. Menos mal que hay un empático en el grupo. No todo es el lector de mentes, la psíquica, el Hulk y la bella. Por lo menos alguien me entendería.

-Vaya, y ¿qué dijo? –retiro lo pensado anteriormente.

-Jo, jo. Estaba soñando con una tal Bella. Y no sólo eso: soñaba que la estaba besando y…, ya sabes el resto –acabó.

Hoy era el día de los sonrojos para mí. Ya me dolía la cabeza de tanta sangre corriendo frenéticamente. Y eso que el día empezaba a penas.

Jazz me miró sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se sentaba con Alice en su cama. Alice estaba igual que él.

-Ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar –murmuraron ambos sin que Rose y Emmett oyeran.

Bufé molesto. Creo que lo mejor sería irme de una buena vez.

-Y antes estaba ligando con una tía ahí que era más operada que Jessica, la de secundaria que estaba tras Jasper. Horrible.

-No estaba ligando, sólo la estaba ayudando a que le dieran u trabajo en la recepción –aclaré.

-Claro, ahora así se le dice.

-Saben, estoy muy irritado y mi paciencia no es tan grande como parece, por lo que me voy a trabajar. Nos vemos luego Alice, cuando estés sola.

-Adiós –me despidieron todos y se largaron a reír.

Caminé hasta mi consulta y estuve todo el día molesto. Parece que cada día es más pesado que el anterior últimamente.

Almorcé con mi padre en la cafetería mientras hablábamos del trabajo y de Alice. Quedé con mis padres el domingo para hacer la típica cena familiar de siempre.

Bella llegó a la misma hora y conversamos sobre sus padres y su amigo Jacob. Como su madre Renée era profesora de primaria, su padre Charlie jefe de policía y Jacob era un buen mecánico.

Además me contó que estaba intentando volver a adaptarse a su broncodilatador y la felicité por ello.

Aunque hoy no saqué nada de interés relevante en la consulta, me alegro en sobremanera el poder verla sonreír a diferencia de ayer que rompió a llorar.

Sentía un sentimiento especial por ella que no lograba calificar, y eso me asustaba ya que nunca lo había sentido antes por otra persona que mi familia. Era como cariño, sentimiento de protección.

Regresé a ver a Alice como cada tarde luego de que se fueran mis queridos cuñado, primo y amiga.

Estaba agotado por el ajetreo de hoy con lo de la estupidez del perro de Emmett.

Sam, pensé. ¿Por qué no lo llama Bobby o Tobby, o cualquier nombre normal para un perro? Oh, se me olvidaba de que hablábamos de Emmett y nada era normal en él. ¿Y desde cuando le gustan los perros? Según sabía le gustaban los osos, pero como no son domésticos…

Me despedí de Alice, mi padre (el que hacía guardia hoy), y Megan y Samantha. La última me volvió a agradecer y Megan me abrazó diciéndome que no se esperaba que recordara su cumpleaños.

Firme el pase y regresé a casa. Nada más llegar me duché, comí y tiré mi almohada favorita a la basura por si quedaban restos de pelo de perro en ella. Sabía que era difícil de quitarlas y además, compraría otra.

Cambié todo y me tiré en la cama. Suspiré y me entregué a los sueños.

* * *

**Aquí está otro capítulo más. Siento que me haya retrasado un día, pero mi ordenador no quiso colaborar ayer. Espero que les guste este capítulo que es más introductorio para Emmett y Rosalie. Gracias por leerme a Marina Cullen 87, katittah, Marie Cullen2017, BeuxiCullenSwan y a todas las demás que me leen pero no las veo, y yo se que están ahí. Mientras me lean y les guste me siento feliz.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	5. Los Cullen

**Los Cullen:**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que conocí a Bella y desde que apenas había avanzado en su diagnóstico. También había pasado una semana con las constantes bromas por parte de todos cuando Emmett les contó mi desliz en sueños. Aún no lograba superarlo, y al menor despiste me lo recordaban provocándome un sonrojo tan fuerte que pasaría al Record Guiness si pudiera.

Hoy me dirigía a pasar la tarde con mi familia como prometí. Intenté buscar mi mejor ropa para que Alice no me criticara y al ver que no había solución, me puse unos simples vaqueros negros con unos Nike también negros y una camiseta azul marino debajo de la chaqueta negra.

No tenía culpa que el negro y el azul fueran mis colores favoritos, por eso el conjunto.

Conduje en mi Volvo hasta la casa de mis padres mientras pensaba en Bella, otra vez. Cuando llegué, Esme me esperaba en el umbral de la puerta vestida con un simple vestido gris muy bonito.

-Edward, cariño –me saludó al llegar a su lado. La abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, mamá.

-Nos tenías abandonados, bueno tu padre y tú. Eso es lo malo de tener a dos médicos en la familia que se la pasan más en el hospital que con su familia –me reprochó poniendo ojitos de cordero. Como sabía que eso me desarmaba.

-Pero ya estoy aquí, vamos dentro que nos enfermamos.

Entramos hasta el salón y ya estaban todos sentados viendo la televisión cuando aparecimos.

-Hola, hijo –saludó mi padre.

-Hola Eddie –dijeron el resto al unísono. Y ahí vuelven.

-Que hay –me limité a decir. Fui a sentarme entre mi padre y Jasper a la vez que las chicas iban a la cocina a terminar de prepararlo todo.

Estábamos concentrados viendo el partido de béisbol pero Carlisle interrumpió el silencio.

-Y, ¿qué tal vuestra semana, muchachos?

-A mí me ha ido bien. Estamos en la facultad organizando grupos de estudiantes para darles un trabajo de algo relevante de la historia de Estados Unidos. Me ha mantenido un poco ocupado, pero no está mal –contestó Jasper monótonamente.

-Me alegro que te vaya bien –dijo mi padre-. Yo también estoy muy ocupado ahora que llega la época de gripes. Las salas de espera están abarrotadas de gente esperando por la vacuna o por la receta para combatirla.

Miré a mi padre con pena. El pobre hace años que no cogía unas buenas vacaciones y hace un año que tampoco pudo celebrar su aniversario de casado. Merecía un tiempo para él.

Emmett fue el que habló ahora.

-Pues yo estoy de lujo. Si hubieran cogido informática como yo para estudiar no estarían así. Es el trabajo más divertido del mundo.

-Ya, Emmett pero habemos gente que no se nos da eso de los ordenadores –le respondió Jasper.

Emmett no le escuchó y continuó hablando:

-He estado pasándomela en grande con Rose y Edward -me miró perversamente. Un escalofrío me recorrió-. Si supieras tan solo lo gracioso que llega a ser tu hijo cuando duerme, Carlisle.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Jasper ya se estaba riendo ante lo que se avecinaba. Este hombre no dejaría en paz el tema nunca. ¡Hasta a mi propio padre se lo va a contar!

-El otro día le gaste una bromita a Ed dejando a mi perrito Sam en su cara cuando se puso a hablar en sueños.

-¡Emmett! –lo regañó mi padre.- Sabes que Edward es alérgico a los perros, fue una maldad por tu parte hacerle eso por mucho que te haya hecho él.

-¿Tío, quieres oír el resto o discutimos los problemas de nacimiento de éste?

-¡Ey! –exclamé molesto por insultarme.

-Está bien –se rindió Carlisle-. ¿Qué dijo?

-Como iba contando, estaba poniendo a Sam en su almohada cuando Edward se puso a decir cosas no aptas para menores en sueños. Dijo:_ Mmm...… Bella que bien besas. Mmm...… eres tan hermosa. Buf, vaya pedazos de…_

-¡Emmett! –le chillé por sacar el tema otra vez. Lo soportaba una vez no varias.

Pero no me hizo caso.

-_Vaya pedazos de… ojazos que tienes._ Y eso fue todo –acabó y se quedó todo en silencio.

Yo estaba rojo y conté mentalmente hasta tres para cuando todos se rieran de mí.

Por supuesto se rieron. Y un buen rato, tanto así que las chicas vinieron a ver lo que pasaba.

Se nos quedaron viendo un rato: ellos en el suelo partidos de la risa y yo en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y el ceño y el labio fruncidos. Al igual un niño pequeño.

-¿De que se ríen? –preguntó mi madre con Rosalie y Alice detrás de ella, las que se sospechaban lo ocurrido y aguantaban la risa.

Mi primo se calmó e intentó explicarle todo. Una vez que hubo acabado mi madre los regañó a todos por reírse de mi –incluida mi hermana y Rose-, y se sentó conmigo molesta. Por lo menos había un cuerdo en la familia.

-No te enfades, mi amor. Ellos fueron iguales al principio de emparejarse. Son unos inmaduros –me susurró dulcemente al oído al igual que de pequeño.

La abracé agradeciéndole y giré a ver a mi 'familia'.

-Lo siento, hijo pero es que no pude contenerme. Fue cómico como lo contó Emmett –se disculpó Carlisle.

Iba a intervenir pero Esme se adelantó por mí.

-Carlisle –lo regañó.- Me parece una inmadurez por tu parte reírte de tu propio hijo cuando tú eras igual de joven. ¿Crees que no recuerdo como hablabas en sueños sobre mí?

-Esme, amor…

-Nada. Ya te perdonaré cuando vea oportuno –agachó la cabeza derrotado. Ahora se dirigió a los demás-. Y ustedes, más les vale comportarse y dejar a Edward en paz. El pobre no tiene culpa de que ese fallo sea hereditario. Y no quiero escuchar más sobre el tema en esta casa ni en ningún sitio.

Todos agacharon la cabeza y respondieron un _sí, Esme_ al unísono.

-Bueno, ahora a comer –anunció llevándome con ella del brazo a la terraza.

Luego de que mi santa madre me defendiera ante todos, comimos amenamente conversando sobre trivialidades. Hasta que volvieron a tocar al tema pero esta vez sin bromas de por medio.

-…Y por eso habló de ella en sueños –dijo Alice a mi madre la que no sabía quién era Bella todavía.

-Vaya, pobre chica. Debe ser horrible perder a tus seres queridos, y también comprendo que Edward se haya enamorado de ella. Por lo que parece es muy dulce.

-Eso parece, pero él no nos la quiere presentar.

-Mamá, no estoy enamorado de ella, sólo me parece un caso interesante el suyo y la verdad es que es una gran chica. Pero nada más –aclaré para que no hubiera dudas. Por lo menos en la mente de los demás, ya que la mía estaba hecha un lío.

-Si tú lo dices…

Bufé enfadado. Otra persona más que opinaba lo mismo.

Esta vez fue Rosalie la que habló.

-Enamorado o no, Edward, tienes que presentárnosla pronto. Seguro que a ella le hará bien sociabilizar más y hacer amigos, ya que dudo que tenga muchos.

-De acuerdo –me rendí-. Hablaré con ella mañana para decirle que la quieren conocer y traerla el próximo viernes. Ese día lo tengo libre.

-Pero no la agobies, hijo –aconsejó mi padre.

Asentí y recogimos la mesa. Mi madre y las chicas se sentaron en la mesa del salón a ver unas revistas y a ayudar a Esme con los nuevos planos de su proyecto; nosotros nos pusimos a jugar un rato a verdad o reto.

Sí, estúpido, pero lo sugirió Emmett y Jasper. Este último pasaba mucho tiempo con Alice y se le pegaban las tonterías.

Y más teniendo como cuñado a Emmett. Mi padre y yo nos rendimos y cedimos a jugar también.

Carlisle me sacó a mí para hablar primero. Genial, pensé irónicamente.

-¿Verdad o reto?

Dudé unos momentos.

-Verdad.

-Bien. La pregunta es: ¿es verdad que nunca has tenido una novia? –preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –le espeté.

-Responde.

-Verdad –suspiré. Le haría hablar después.

Ahora me tocaba a mí. Saqué a Carlisle.

-¿Verdad o reto?

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos y contestó.

-Reto -¡maldición!, pensé.

-Tienes que dibujar en dos minutos lo más parecido que puedas a mamá.

Me observó con la boca abierta. Yo sabía que se le daba mal el dibujo, por eso lo saqué.

Se levantó hacia las chicas y les pidió un lápiz y papel. Arrastró la silla al lado de Esme y empezó a dibujarla. Alice se olió lo que jugábamos y apuntó en el equipo a ella y Rose con mamá de paso.

Acabaron los dos minutos y le pedí el dibujo. No lo había hecho tan mal. Lo miré frunciendo el ceño extrañado.

Sonrió y se puso al lado de Esme abrazándola.

-Tu madre me ha estado enseñando a dibujar.

-Tramposo –murmuré.

Le tocó el turno a Emmett, el que eligió reto.

Tuvo que cocinar en cinco minutos un huevo. Tarea imposible ya que no sabía. Cuando acabó, regresó con una mezcla rara de algo con aceite.

Nos reímos por su maña culinaria.

Así pasó la tarde entre risas y bromas por el juego cuando decidí volver a casa a descansar. No era tarde, pero estaba cansado.

Me despedí de todos y arranqué mi Volvo de vuelta a casa. Durante el camino vi a una chica muy conocida en la parada del autobús. Me acerqué al arcén y paré para verla mejor.

Era Bella.

Salí del coche hacia ella.

-Hola, Bella –la saludé. Ella se volteó a verme con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Edward, que gusto verte.

-¿Vas a algún lado? ¿Te llevo? –le ofrecí gentilmente.

-Iba a mi casa. Venía de visitar el nuevo museo de arte de aquí.

-Oh, ya lo he visto. Muy bonito. Ven, te llevo para que no te vayas sola.

-Gracias –se sonrojó y me siguió hasta el coche.

Antes de que abriera la puerta me adelanté y se la abrí. Entró y me di prisa por estar con ella.

Indicó el camino y estuvimos hablando un rato del museo, hasta que le ofrecí lo de conocer a mi familia.

-Si no quieres ir, no importa. Ellos entenderán perfectamente.

-No, quiero ir. Lo que pasa es que me sorprendiste. No sabía que fuera tan interesante para que hablaras sobre mí a ellos –dijo. Hoy conducía más despacio para alargar el tiempo con ella. Sí, tonto por mi parte.

-Claro que eres interesante. No se ven pacientes como tú todos los días, y no solo eso; eres una chica hermosa por dentro y por fuera, lógico que hable de ti.

Agachó la cabeza interponiendo su cabello como barrera para que no viera su rubor. Era adorable.

-Gracias, tú también eres buena persona.

Cambié de tema para distraerla del bochornoso momento que le hice pasar al soltar mi lengua y no controlarme al decir lo que pensaba.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –pregunté realmente curioso.

Me miró con una ceja alzada y un atisbo de sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a psicoanalizar?

-No, simplemente siento curiosidad. Prometo que esto no irá a mi cuaderno de apuntes.

Asintió y suspiró.

-El verde.

El verde, pensé. Interesante elección.

-¿Y tu color? –preguntó a su vez.

-El azul y negro. En realidad todos los tonos oscuros, pero esos son los principales.

Volvió a asentir y seguimos preguntándonos cosas para nuestro interés. Nuestros actores favoritos, actrices, libros, música, pasatiempos, etc.

Así se pasó la media hora de camino hasta llegar a un edificio muy cuidado de varias plantas.

-Gracias por traerme. Mi coche se descompuso y me alegro de no haber esperado dos horas por un autobús.

-De nada, fue un placer.

-Hasta luego, Edward. Nos vemos en el hospital –se despidió saliendo del coche.

-Hasta mañana.

Agitó la mano a modo de despedida y esperé hasta que entró en el edificio.

Suspiré pasándome la mano por el pelo. ¿Será cierto lo de que me estaba enamorando de ella?

Arranqué y regresé a casa.

Al llegar me duché y me puse sólo mis pantalones de pijama. Tenía una canción en mente, la del otro día, y creo que ya la tenía acabada.

Me senté en el piano y empecé a tocar. Era una nana hermosa, y no porque la compuse yo, sino por los sentimientos ocultos que transmitía nota a nota. No tenía nombre, pero era lo de menos.

Sólo sé que ahora descubría su origen. Me recordaba a Bella. Desde que la conocí se me metió la canción en la cabeza y no la he podido sacar. Ni quiero. Hacía tiempo que no componía nada.

Y me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a querer a Bella más de lo normal. A lo mejor era pronto para el enamoramiento, pero ya había un gran sentimiento en mi corazón.

Al verla me alteraba, emocionaba e inspiraba. Me hacía querer protegerla y descubrir su mal. Cosa que muy pronto haría.

Quería que confiara en mí más de lo que lo hacía, y también compartir mi vida con ella. Que conociera a mi familia.

Sería perfecto. Entonces, decidí que empezaría a curarla mejor; pero aún más. A partir de mañana intentaría ganarme el corazón y alma de Isabella Swan. De eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Aviso que la historia no tendrá muchos capítulos, quizas unos 20 o más pero no creo que 30. Sinceramente los fics tan largos no me gustan, no porque sean aburridos sino porque eso implica mucho drama. Este será un drama con toques de humor, lo que quiero es adentrarme en la mente humana a través de la medicina. Ojalá algún día llegue ser una neuróloga o psicóloga. Gracias por leerme.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Megan es la recepcionista del hospital y Samantha la chica toda operada y que contrató nuestro Edward. No pienso decir si Samantha es buena o mala, o si era la compañera de Bella, ya lo dexcubrirán. La verdad es que tengo varias sorpresas.**

**Una vez aclarado, me despido hasta la próxima.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	6. Situaciones extrañas

**Situaciones extrañas:**

Otro semana más, pensé. ¿Por qué la vida se va tan rápido? Debería pasar de forma más lenta, pero eso implica que aplacemos hechos importantes al pensar que aún tenemos tiempo. Por eso lo prefería así. Hoy mismo empezaría a conquistar a Bella.

Estaba esta mañana tan nervioso al no saber que ponerme por primera vez en mis 26 años de vida, que tuve que recurrir a Rosalie porque si se lo pedía a Alice se volvería loca.

Rosalie me miró con cara rara al llegar esta mañana a mi casa para ayudarme. Como agradecimiento la invité a desayunar a las seis de la mañana. Sí, un poco loco pero quería estar perfecto.

Estábamos desayunando en el Starbucks de debajo de mi casa cuando a Rose le venció la curiosidad de saber qué me pasaba. Ya me parecía raro que no dijera nada.

-De acuerdo –dijo apartando a un lado su café para juntar sus manos y mirarme fijamente. Al ver que estaba más concentrado en comer que en prestarle atención me quitó el desayuno.

-¡Eh! –exclamé intentando recuperar lo que era mío.

-No es momento para comer. Si yo fuera Alice no te hubiera ni dejado comer en todo el día hasta la noche, así que como no lo soy me debes deferencia. ¿A santo de qué esta preocupación repentina por la moda? –si que era directa, la chica.

-No sé, supongo que tanto pasármela con Al se me ha pegado su gusto por la moda.

_¡Qué mentirosillo te has vuelto, Eddie! _–me dijo mi conciencia.

Perfecto, ahora tenía monólogos internos. Creo que lo mejor sería cambiar de profesión.

-Sí, claro y yo soy la reencarnación de Helena de Troya.

Rodé los ojos.

-A mi no me hagas ese gesto. Suficiente tengo con que lo haga Emmett; ahora responde a mi pregunta –apremió.

Suspiré rendido.

-Vale, no me preocupa la moda. Lo que quiero es verme bien para una chica.

Rosalie soltó un grito ahogado y se tapó la boca con las manos. Saltó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarme por el cuello.

-Dios, nuestro pequeño Edward por fin ha crecido. ¡Estoy tan contenta!

Me solté de su agarre y la miré seriamente.

-Oye, ni que yo nunca haya tenido novia –dije haciéndome el ofendido.

Rose negó con la cabeza y se fue a sentar de nuevo.

-Edward, no mientas. Tú nunca has tenido una novia ni nada que se le pareciera. Si cuando la pesada esa de Jessica te perseguía en el instituto no le hacías caso. Más bien teníamos que sacártela de encima Alice y yo. Hasta una vez nos pusimos a pensar la posibilidad de que fueras gay –contó.

Quedé con la boca abierta como un tonto. ¿Qué clase de familia tenía que se pensaban que era gay por no tener novia? ¿Es que no entendían que nunca me interesó ninguna lo suficiente?

-Pero hagamos un tupido velo y continuemos con lo de antes –dijo cambiando de tema radicalmente-. ¿Quién es? No, déjame adivinar. Su nombre comienza por B y acaba en ella, ¿verdad?

Hizo un gesto muy parecido al de Emmett agitando las cejas y no pude evitar reír. Cada día se parecían más.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Instintos femeninos –bromeó.- En realidad lo dijiste ayer. Qué mala memoria, y eso que eres médico.

-Es verdad –ahora me acordaba.

-Bueno, vámonos ya para tu casa. Tengo que arreglarte rápido, te queda una hora y debes ducharte para que el efecto sea más impactante para ella –se levantó y fue hacia la puerta a esperarme mientras pagaba todo.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me mandó a duchar rápidamente mientras ella buscaba la ropa que mejor iría. Sé que todo era muy extremista para simplemente ir a trabajar, pero quería verme bien.

Rosalie me pasó dos champús y una mascarilla de pelo. Le pregunté que para que tanto champú y ella me respondió que uno era anticaspa y otro era de menta para refrescar y dar brillo al cabello. Me encogí de hombros y lo acepté. De todas formas ella era la experta y no podías decirle nunca que no, ya que te comía vivo.

Una vez hube acabado de ducharme me encontré con más parafernalia al lado de mi toalla.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –grité a través de la puerta mirando con desconfianza todas esa cosas.

Se escuchó el cerrarse de la puerta de mi armario y luego Rosalie me respondió.

-Son cremas hidratantes de manos, cuerpo, pies y cara. Perfumes, cremas para el pelo, un nuevo dentífrico de menta para que te cepilles los dientes, un enjuague bucal también de menta, cortaúñas, delineadores de cejas, bastoncillos para los orejas, hilo dental con sabor a menta, crema de afeitar y cuchilla eléctrica, y hasta unos boxers nuevos. ¿Qué te parece? –acabó de enumerar.

Volví a mirarlo todo y me dio un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

-¿No crees que exageras?

-No, todo es por tu bien. Ahora hazme caso y utilízalo todo. Como no tenemos mucho tiempo empieza por cepillarte los dientes. ¡Date prisa! –chilló y continuó con sus ruidos raros en mi habitación.

Suspiré y fui a hacer lo que me mandó. Mientras terminaba de hacer una limpieza bucal a fondo, me preguntaba de dónde sacó todas estas cosas la loca de Rosalie. Era peor que Alice o igual. Ni siquiera sabía que existían tantos productos para embellecer al hombre.

Me puse todas las cremas que ahí había, me afeite dos veces por si acaso, me peiné, vestí con mi ropa interior nada más, y me puse el perfume que tenía. Olía muy bien.

Después de veinte minutos encerrado en mi baño, salí para vestirme con lo que me dejó Rosalie. No estaba en el cuarto dándome privacidad. Menos mal, porque no me gustaba la idea de vestirme frente a ella.

Encima de la cama estaban unos vaqueros de color negro, una camiseta verde esmeralda sin botones (era informal, y eso me agradó), unos calcetines negros, mi bata de médico (aunque esa me la ponía en el hospital), unos converse del mismo color que mi camiseta (¡unos converse! ¿De dónde los sacó? Nunca he tenido unos y tal vez me hicieran ver más joven) y por último, una chaqueta vaquera de igual color de mis pantalones.

Debía admitir que Rose tenía muy buen gusto. Me puse toda la ropa y cuando acabé salí al salón para encontrármela acostada a lo largo de este viendo la televisión.

Al escuchar mi llegada se sentó y volteó a verme.

Quedó tan sorprendida que no habló ni se movió, sólo se limitó a verme con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y con la boca abierta.

Me empecé a preocupar.

-¿Tan mal me veo? –pregunté. Debería de verme patético.

Rosalie agitó su cabeza y soltó unas lágrimas. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-E-estoy t-tan emocionada. ¡Estás perfecto! Soy una genia en la moda.

-¿En serio me veo bien? –todavía lo dudaba. Quizá debería irme a cambiar.

-Anda, vete a ver a un espejo. O no, mejor no te veas, que sea Bella la que diga como te ves. Se va a caer de espaldas. Si no estuviera enamorada de Em te ligaría. Estás muy sexy, Ed –aseguró provocándome un sonrojo.

-Bueno, bueno, me tengo que ir. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Sí, quiero estar presente cuando todos te vean llegar al hospital. Así aprovecho de ver a Alice y conocer por fin a la famosa Bella que provocó que te dejaras hacer un cambio de look.

-OK, ahora vámonos.

Fuimos hasta mi Volvo y dentro decidí poner un poco de música para relajarme. Estaba un tanto nervioso ante la reacción de Bella por mi nueva imagen. Rosalie se dio cuenta y me tranquilizo. Pero no funcionó.

-Sabes, me sentía como una mujer cuando estaba en el baño con todas esas cosas que me distes. Fue un sentimiento raro –le dije.

Rosalie se rió de mi comentario.

-Tranquilo, que Emmett también sufre lo suyo. ¿Tú crees que estaría tan presentable sin ayuda? Claro que no, todos los días le hago lo mismo que te hice hoy a ti. Pero no le digas que te dije –me confesó.

Me reí ante la imagen de Emmett en peor situación que yo hoy. La verdad es que Rose era un caso.

Llegamos al hospital luego de hablar durante todo el camino de la procedencia de las cosas que me dio, y ahí mi corazón se aceleró.

Era la hora del veredicto final.

Rosalie salió antes que yo del coche y me esperó impaciente en la entrada. Tomé aire varias veces y salí al exterior con mi maletín en mano.

Fui acercándome a ella poco a poco, y una vez llegué me empujó a la recepción para firmar la entrada.

Todos se me quedaron viendo más de lo normal. Si antes atraía a las mujeres ahora era el triple.

-¿Doctor Cullen? –preguntó sorprendida Megan.

-Hola, Megan.

-¡Dios! Pero que guapo está. Ya de por si usted es guapísimo y hoy lo bordó. Si mi marido e hijos me vieran dirían que soy una vieja hormonada, pero está usted muy sexy.

Agaché la cabeza ruborizado y me concentré en firmar mi entrada. Le entregué el papel y levanté la vista para verla.

-Gracias.

-De nada, sólo digo la verdad. Entre su padre y usted nos van a matar a todas de un infarto. Suerte que trabajamos en un hospital –bromeó.

Asentí rojo como un tomate y me regresé junto a Rosalie. Ella iba riendo por la reacción de Megan, cuando me tropecé con alguien. Samantha, la chica que contraté.

-Lo sient… -se me quedó viendo un rato interrumpiendo su disculpa.

-Hola Samantha –la saludé.

-¿Doctor? Como ha cambiado, señor Cullen. Se ve muy bien.

-Gracias.

-Siento el tropiezo, pero tenía prisa. Hasta luego –se despidió dirigiéndose a la recepción.

-Hasta luego.

Rosalie la vio irse con el ceño fruncido y me siguió a la consulta.

Luego de un rato callada, habló despectivamente.

-Esa tal Samantha no me gusta un pelo. Es demasiado plástica y se ve que también un poco falsa –confesó de brazos cruzados.

Dejé todo en mi mesa de escritorio y cogí las cosas para Alice como cada mañana.

-No tiene por qué gustarte. Se me hace raro que hables así de alguien sin conocerla, Rose –dije mientras nos dirigíamos al cuarto de mi hermana.

-Ya lo sé, pero soy abogada y sé cuando alguien no es de fiar. Esa chica me parece que oculta algo, no sé, tal vez un asesinato.

Me paré en seco y la miré raro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Un asesinato? ¿Estás mal? Sé que es muy plástica y todo lo demás, pero de ahí a…

Me interrumpió antes de seguir hablando.

-Confía en mí, no te fíes de ella. Sé lo que digo y no quiero que te suceda nada malo ni a ti ni a Alice. Cuídate.

Continuamos caminando hasta el cuarto en silencio. Agradecía que se preocupara, pero creo que exageraba en sus conjeturas.

Tocamos a la puerta y entramos para ver a una Alice meciéndose descontroladamente en su cama mirando a la nada.

Corrí hasta ella dejando a una Rosalie petrificada por la escena en mitad de la habitación.

-¡Alice, Alice! –la llamé desesperado- ¿Qué te pasa, hermanita? Reacciona.

-L-la m-ujer no e-es lo que a-parenta. Mala, mala –decía entre sollozos.

La abracé fuertemente un rato hasta que dejó de sollozar, y luego le di sus medicamentos para que se calmara.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward? –preguntó Rosalie, de la que me había olvidado.

Ahora estaba acariciando a una Alice medio dormida con ternura y preocupación.

Me levanté de la cama y le di espacio a ambas. Fui hasta la persiana para cerrarla, así dormiría mejor.

-No tengo la menor idea. Lo mejor es que te quedes con ella si puedes todo el día hasta que acabe mi turno. Yo pasaré la noche con ella. Quizá ha vuelto sus visiones.

-No te preocupes, ve a trabajar. Yo me hago cargo de ella hasta que regreses.

-Gracias.

Le di un beso a ambas en la coronilla y salí a mi consulta completamente preocupado. ¿Qué le paso a Alice? ¿Por qué dijo lo que dijo?

Un estremecimiento me recorrió al pensar que mi hermana no estuviera mejorando en nada. Ayer estaba tan perfecta y hoy amaneció de esa guisa.

Llegué a la consulta y al entrar ya Bella me esperaba ahí. Muy temprano, pensé.

Bella se levantó al oírme entrar y cuando me vio se quedó quieta. Estuvo así un rato hasta que se empezó a sonrojar como yo esta mañana y reaccionó.

Por lo visto le gustó mi cambio, pensé lleno de orgullo.

-Buenos días, Bella. Que temprano viniste hoy, ¿sucede algo?

-Buenos días, Edward. Lo que pasa es que tuve de nuevo una pesadilla –confesó sentándose en la silla.

Me senté frente a ella quitándome la chaqueta y poniéndome la bata.

-¿Y de que iba? –pregunté mientras comenzaba a apuntar en mi cuaderno.

-Pues en él había una chica rubia con ojos negros, muy operada, por cierto, y me hablaba de no sé qué cosa. Estábamos en el antiguo departamento que compartía, cuando caí en cuenta de que era Samantha, mi compañera. La veía muy cambiada, tanto física como psicológicamente. Mientras veía su rostro me acordé de mi amiga Angela, la de Forks; pero tampoco tenían mucho en común –relató.

Apuntaba todos los datos relevantes en mi cuaderno.

-Bella, ¿has vuelto a ver a Samantha o a Angela?

Lo pensó unos momentos intentando recordar si así había sido.

-Mmm...…no, a Angela no la he vuelto a ver. Ni a ella ni a su novio Ben. Pero a Samantha no estoy segura, creo que se me parece a la recepcionista del hospital. La rubia –admitió.

-¿Cómo se llamaba esa tal Samantha?

-No estoy segura, pero creo que era Samantha Greene o Green. Una de dos.

Asentí en su dirección mientras acababa de apuntarlo todo. Interesante.

-Muy bien, Bella, ahora quiero que me digas una cosa. ¿Has tenido pareja alguna vez?

Ella se sonrojó y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Respiré aliviado. Aunque esto lo hacía por el trabajo, aproveché la oportunidad para escudarme y preguntarle.

-¿Por...? –preguntó.

-Porque es importante saberlo para así tener mejor idea de por donde viene tu trauma o para ver si alguien te ha estado ayudando –mentí a medias.

-Ah –dijo un poco decepcionada. O eso esperaba yo.

-¿Qué tal te va con el broncodilatador?

-Supongo que bien, ya creo que no le tengo miedo. Aunque no lo he utilizado porque no me hace falta, tendré que esperar a usarlo.

Vi un brillo de alegría en sus hermosos ojos y mi pecho se infló de felicidad al saberla contenta. Quedé prendado a sus ojos hasta que ella carraspeó al darse cuenta de mi cuelgue mental.

-Se ve muy bien hoy, Edward –admitió sonrojada.

Desperté de mi ensoñación y le respondí rojo por descubrirme.

-G-gracias –balbuceé. Parecía un adolescente.- Pero trátame de tú, Bella. Que emplear sólo mi nombre no es excusa.

-Vale.

Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo en el que sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones.

-Bueno, me alegra haberte visto –dije despidiéndola a regañadientes al recibir un toque en mi busca. Había otro paciente en espera-. Lamento despedirte, pero tengo otro paciente. Nos vemos mañana.

Ella se levantó, me ofreció su suave mano y asintió.

-Claro, Edward. Te veo mañana.

Se fue dejándome solo con el loco del señor Harrison y su miedo escénico a la oscuridad.

Era una tortura tratar con ese hombre al que después de un año estaba igual. Si no ponía de su parte, yo no podía hacer magia.

Luego de cuatro horas de consultas, llegó la hora de comer. Mientras estaba en el comedor recordé la valiosa información que me había dado Bella. Era mucha casualidad el de las dos Samanthas.

Fui con mi comida de vuelta a la consulta para aprovechar el tiempo y buscar información de ella en Internet. Tal vez encontraba algo.

Al ver que fue en vano, decidí pedirle ayuda a Rose.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Alice y la saqué de ahí. Alice aún dormía.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

-Necesito que con tus influencias de abogada busques el historial de la chica operada de la que desconfías.

Me miró sorprendida.

-¿Para…?

-Sólo hazlo, yo luego de averiguar lo que quiero te cuento. Lo prometo.

Lo meditó unos segundos y luego aceptó.

-Dame su nombre entero –pidió apuntándoselo en la palma de la mano con un bolígrafo que a saber de donde lo sacó. Esta mujer parecía Doraemon con su bolsillo mágico.

Apuntó su nombre y me prometió que tendría lo que quisiera pronto.

Regresé a mi consulta y pasé las próximas horas atendiendo a la gente.

Aunque la conversación del sueño de Bella no abandonaba mi cabeza.

Hoy no pude llevar muy bien mi plan de conquistar a Bella, pero si lo que me dijo no me tuviera tan absorto lo podría haber logrado.

Suspiré.

Al menos conseguí que me mirara deslumbrada. Sonreí para mis adentros. Me llega a ver Jasper o Emmett y dicen que se me estaba subiendo mucho el ego.

Pero la verdad es que Bella era la única que provocaba eso en mí.

Una vez acabé mi turno, recogí todo y fui al cuarto de Alice. Rosalie estaba acostada en el sofá viendo la tele sin verla. Cuando me vio llegar se paró y me dijo que Alice había estado durmiendo todo el día.

-Es normal, el somnífero que le di era muy fuerte. Y eso mezclado con sus medicamentos la dejó exhausta. Pero está bien – la tranquilicé.

-Bueno, me alegro. Yo me voy Edward, estoy cansadísima. Descansa y ya otro día me cuentas que tal te fue con Bella –dijo despidiéndose desde la puerta.

-Vale, gracias Rose. Eres un ángel –le agradecí de corazón.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y se fue.

Me recosté al lado de Alice mientras le acariciaba su pelo. Se veía tan sana cuando dormía.

Lloré de impotencia al no poder curarla de una vez para que pudiera ser del todo feliz con Jasper.

Desterré mis lágrimas sabiendo que no servirían de nada y me puse a pensar en todo lo relacionado con Bella para despejarme.

El nombre de Samantha no me dejaba en paz. ¿Qué escondería Samantha Greene ante su fachada de pobrecita? ¿Serán ciertas las conjeturas de Rosalie?

No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que descubriría todo de ella aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Ayudar a Bella era lo más importante.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme y espero que les guste el capítulo. Siento el retraso pero en el instituto me están atosigando a trabajos, exámenes y tareas. Como se acercan las notas del 1º trimestre... ¿Es que no entienden algunos profesores que apenas estamos en 3º de la ESO y sólo tenemos 14 años? ¿No saben que gente como yo necesitamos nuestra dosis diaria de leer, escribir y quedarse en casa tranquilo? Pues no, no lo saben. Aunque amo estudiar también me canso. Espero que me comprendan ustedes por lo menos.**

**A ver, tengo 14 años, no soy una máquina. Pero bueno... después de desahogarme os agradezco por leerme, otra vez. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	7. Conociendo y descubriendo

**Conociendo y descubriendo:**

-Edward –murmuró una voz.-Edward, despierta.

Me fui despertando lentamente mientras me restregaba los ojos. Tenía un dolor de espalda horrible, y si a eso le sumábamos lo poco que pude dormir por culpa de mi preocupación y estar pendiente de Alice…

Alice estaba a mi lado viéndome con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara mientras me acercaba una bandeja con el desayuno.

-¿Alice, qué tal estás? –le pregunté sentándome bien la cama para coger la bandeja. Me rugía el estómago. No había comido desde ayer por la mañana, y las simples tostadas con café parecían todo un manjar.

-Bien, con un poco de dolor de cabeza pero por lo demás bien. Gracias por quedarte conmigo y suministrarme el medicamento; me encontraba muy desesperada –dijo agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

No pude resistir ver a mi hermana así, y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Me mataba verla sufrir como lo hacía, si pudiera darle mi vida para que viviera mejor, lo haría.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo mientras suspiraba y reposaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Tranquilo, Ed. Te aseguro que pronto me recuperaré y volveremos con papá y mamá a ser una familia unida y normal.

No le respondí. Se me había formado un nudo en la garganta. Se soltó de mi agarre mientras acercaba la bandeja entre nosotros y me instaba a comer.

Comencé a masticar la tostada cuando caí en cuenta de algo.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el desayuno? Les dije a las enfermeras que no te dejaran salir, que yo me encargaría de todo.

Alice se sonrojó y me miró con arrepentimiento.

-Bueno, resulta que pretendía salir cuando una chica me vio en este estado, y pensó que estaba mal que saliera del cuarto; así que se ofreció a ayudarme. Por cierto, debe estar por llegar con la revista que le pedí que comprara.

La miré con el ceño fruncido y le iba a contestar que me tendría que haber despertado, cuando la puerta se abrió interrumpiéndome.

-Alice, aquí tienes la… -se calló al verme despierto.

-¿Bella? ¿Tú eras la chica que ayudó a mi hermana?

Se ruborizó y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. La pobre seguro que piensa que me enfadé con ella. Reprimí una carcajada y simplemente sonreí.

-Pues gracias, no tendrías por qué haberte molestado.

-No era problema; lo que pasa es que iba de camino al supermercado cuando se desató la tormenta y tuve que refugiarme aquí –comentó.

Fue cuando escuché mejor un trueno y pude ver que si estaba lloviendo. Lógico, estábamos a principios de invierno.

Alice nos miraba de hito en hito cuando dijo mirando fijamente a Bella:

-Así que tú eres la famosa Bella. Encantada, soy Alice Cullen, la hermana de Edward –dijo levantándose de la cama y yendo para abrazar a una sorprendida Bella.

Ella, aún así, le correspondió el abrazo.

-Encantada, soy Bella Swan, una paciente de tu hermano.

-¿Paciente? ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó curiosa. Aunque Alice sabía más o menos lo que le pasaba, le preguntó por cortesía y no dejarme como chismoso.

-Tengo una fobia un poco estúpida a mi broncodilatador.

Me molesté. Mira que decir que su mal era estúpido…

-Bella –la reprendió Alice-, ningún mal es estúpido, sólo peligroso. No vuelvas a decir que tener fobias es de estúpidos, porque entonces medio mundo es estúpido.

Bella sonrió ante la teoría de mi hermana sobre los ''estúpidos'' que somos todos, y asintió.

Le tendió una revista que traía desde hace rato.

-Bien –exclamó Al-. Por fin tengo la nueva edición de Glamour. Jazz no había podido comprármela, y a Ed se le olvidó. Eres una buena amiga. Ya veo como seremos las mejores.

-De nada –respondió Bella.

Yo estaba leyendo un libro porque hoy no tenía consulta de mañana, cuando Alice comenzó con sus indirectas mientras veía la revista junto a Bella.

-…Y Bella, dime ¿tienes o has tenido novio?

Bella la miró sorprendida y roja como un tomate. Ya empezamos, pensé.

Dejaría que Alice le preguntara, pero no la iba a dejar llegar muy lejos que después pasa lo que pasa.

-Eh, pues no. La verdad es que nunca he tenido novio; siempre estaba más ocupada por los estudios que por eso. No tenía tiempo sino para estudiar y graduarme en periodismo.

-Oh, periodismo. ¡Qué bien! Yo soy fotógrafa pero no la puedo ejercer por obvias razones. Pero, se me olvidaba, eres igual que mi hermano.

Ay, no. No digas lo que creo que vas a decir, Alice, pensé.

-¿Sí, por qué? –preguntó curiosa Bella.

La curiosidad mató al gato, Bella.

-Porque él tampoco ha tenido novia nunca. Sois igual de solterones y vírgenes en ése sentido. Ya en el otro…

Le di un codazo suave a Alice para que se callara.

Bella tosió para camuflar su vergüenza mientras yo escondía mi sonrojo detrás de mi libro.

-Bueno, dejémoslos estar –sentenció aviso que cuando vaya este fin de semana a casa, pasaré a buscarte para ir de compras. Necesitas un cambio de vestuario urgente.

Mi pobre Bella la miró con la cabeza ladeada sin entenderla. Le preguntó el por qué de su afirmación.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? –inquirió indignada, como el profesor que le dice una obviedad a su alumno como que el Sol es el centro del universo-. Los colores oscuros te hacen ver más pálida, y pareces un leñador con esa camisa de cuadros.

-A mí me gusta –murmuró Bella.

-Y a mí también, pero si lo sabes combinar. Con un color más claro que ese violeta y unos botones abotonados como estos –dijo señalando a la altura de su ombligo-, harán que se marquen tus curvas y te verás todavía más guapa. Ah, y también un corte de pelo te sentaría muy bien. Esas puntas están demasiado quemadas.

Bella asintió con miedo ante la hiperactividad de mi hermana pintada en sus ojos, y yo no pude más que rodar los ojos.

Miré la hora y ya era tiempo de ir a consulta con Bella. Ella asintió y se despidió de Alice hasta después; yo hice lo mismo y fuimos hasta mi consulta en silencio.

Ella se acomodó en la silla mientras yo sacaba su historial.

Durante el intervalo, ella aprovechó para hablar.

-Tu hermana es un ángel, que pena que esté enferma –me dijo.

-Sí, es una pena. Pero pronto la curaré y saldrá de el infierno que es estar hospitalizado –le dije esperanzado.

-Sé que lo lograrás, eres un médico muy bueno.

-Gracias –la miré sonrojarse y recordé algo.- Bella, ¿quieres ir a casa de mis padres este fin de semana? Es que te quieren conocer, ya que he hablado mucho de ti con mi padre y están curiosos de conocer a una chica tan interesante.

Me vio cohibida y me arrepentí de pedírselo. Seguramente no se sentía preparada para hacernos tan amigos, aunque yo deseaba ser algo más.

Una idea vino a mi mente en ese preciso momento. Ya sé como conquistarla y pedirle ser mi novia.

-Vale, me gustaría mucho ir –aceptó.

-Fantástico entonces. Pasaré por ti el sábado a las once de la mañana. Si no te importa pasar el fin de semana en mi casa, es que creo que a Alice le sentaría bien al igual que a ti relacionarse.

Ella lo dudó unos segundos y luego aceptó. Plan A completado.

-Ahora, comencemos con la terapia. Cuéntame sobre la tal Samantha, ¿dijiste que se te parecía a la recepcionista?

-Sí, y tal vez me equivoque, pero es que son tan parecidas. Pero supongo que habrá miles de chicas operadas por ahí que se le parecen, así que es irrelevante.

-Bueno, lo de irrelevante lo descartaría, es muy posible que sea ella.

-Ya –se limitó a responder.

-Dime, ¿alguna vez alguien te ha hecho daño físicamente?

Lo pensó y después me respondió insegura.

-No, nadie.

Me temo que me está mintiendo, pensé. Pero si la presiono será peor, y además de que tengo pruebas de que es falso; para eso está su historial de cuando entró en coma el día de su cumpleaños.

-Está bien, pues dime si alguna vez has sido ingresada por alguna causa. Un accidente, enfermedad…

-No, nunca he estado ingresada. Sólo cuando me daban los ataque de asma y eso eran unas horas nada más.

Estaba empezando a enfadarme ante su discreción y desconfianza. Si no se dejaba ayudar no podía obrar milagros.

-Bella, sabes que si no me cuentas todo no podré ayudarte. Estamos avanzando considerablemente con lo de tu broncodilatador, pero necesito saber bien el origen de tus traumas.

-Lo sé, pero no te estoy mintiendo –dijo a la defensiva.

Suspiré cansado mientras me pasaba una mano por el pelo, desesperado.

No pensé que fuera a ser tan complicado.

-De acuerdo, no te presionaré más. Creo que ya hemos acabado por hoy. Puedes irte tranquila a casa.

Ella asintió y se levantó de la silla. Fue hasta la puerta y se detuvo para voltearse a verme.

-Hasta mañana, Edward.

-Hasta mañana.

Salió y me dejó a mi solo con mis pensamientos dispersos y el maldito dolor de cabeza que iba en aumento.

Saqué un analgésico para el dolor y me lo tomé cuando entró Rosalie.

-Hola –saludé.

-Hola, ¿qué tal está Alice? –preguntó sentándose donde había estado Bella antes sentada. Vaya contraste.

-Mejor, la dejé viendo la televisión un rato. No creo que vuelva a recaer por ahora.

-Me alegro.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Incómodo, decidí interrumpirlo.

-Además de ver a Alice, ¿a qué has venido?

-¿Te acuerdas que me pediste buscar información sobre la tal Samantha? –dijo.

Yo asentí.

-¿Tan rápido lo has conseguido? Si te lo pedí ayer –comenté sorprendido.

-Lo sé, pero ya ves que mis influencias hacen que sea muy rápida. Me dieron este sobre esta mañana al entrar a trabajar.

Me tendió un sobre de estilo profesional y lo cogí rápidamente. Por fin antes de lo esperado, sabría quién era esa mujer.

-Yo me tengo que ir. Voy a ver a Alice un momento y después me voy con Esme a ver unos muebles. Nos vemos –se despidió en la puerta.

-Adiós.

No estaba seguro de leer el contenido del sobre aquí, por lo que decidí ir al cuarto de Alice para leerlo tranquilo. Me tomaría el día libre ya que había hecho horas extras la otra semana. Bueno, más bien es que había acabado mi turno de trabajo.

Fui con todas mis cosas hasta su cuarto pensando en los cambios repentinos de humos de Bella. Puede que también sufriera de bipolaridad. Eso sería ya el colmo para la pobre.

Cuando entré al cuarto, Jasper estaba ahí.

-Hola Edward –me saludó. Estaba jugando con Alice al ajedrez.

Pobre, estaba perdido. Alice siempre sabía que movimiento harías.

-Hola. ¿Qué, con ganas de perder? –bromeé sentándome en el sofá.

Jasper me fulminó con la mirada, y en ese momento Alice le hizo un jaque mate.

-Perfecto –masculló Jasper-. Ya me hiciste perder, Ed.

-Ey, no me eches la culpa sobre tu destino.

-Ya, mi destino –dijo irónico.

Alice se reía de nuestra disputa a la vez que recogía todo. Iba a guardarlo todo cuando Jasper me miró con venganza en los ojos y la detuvo.

-Deja, voy a retar a tu hermano.

Ella se encogió de hombros y lo colocó todo sobre su sitio de nuevo. Cogió su revista nueva y se fue a acostar a la cama.

Se sentó al frente mío y empezó a jugar él. Llevábamos diez minutos jugando cuando le hice un jaque y perdió.

Bufó molestó y guardó todo en el armario del cuarto.

Yo me reía de su reacción pero me interrumpió diciendo:

-No es justo –se quejó como niño pequeño-. Nunca logro ganarte ni a ti ni a Alice. Todo por culpa de vuestros sextos sentidos.

Me encogí de hombros y fui a leer el sobre del que me había olvidado por completo.

Jasper se sentó junto a Alice a ver la televisión sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Cuando se sumergía en sus revistas no había persona que la sacara.

A menos que Jasper la besara, pero él sabía que al frente mío lo tenía prohibido.

Me acomodé preparado para saber el pasado de la señorita Greene.

Estuve leyendo durante veinte minutos, y aún no me lo podía creer.

La tal Samantha había estudiado periodismo en la misma facultad que Bella y su antigua dirección coincidía con la de ella.

A parte, decía que tenía un trastorno de personalidad. ¡Un trastorno!

Eso quería decir que había contratado a una persona que en vez de trabajar en un hospital debería estar internada en él.

Pero la cosa no acababa ahí; el papel decía que se había cambiado el nombre y se había hecho una cirugía estética hace dos años.

Y que había abandonado el piso que compartía con Bella el mismo día que ésta fue ingresada por coma en el hospital.

Eran muchas coincidencias que me producían un escalofrío nada agradable. Tendría que hablar con esa mujer pronto, pero lo mejor sería que después de hacer a Bella mi novia; por si acaso.

Quedé tan ensimismado en la lectura que no me di cuenta cuando empezó a llover de nuevo.

Jasper me dijo que se quedaría a dormir con Alice hoy, y que me fuera a casa a descansar.

Le agradecí por eso –necesitaba una ducha urgente-, y me despedí de ellos.

Iba a firmar mi salida con pocas ganas, porque no me apetecía ver a Samantha. Si lo hacía no podría controlar el impulso de interrogarla sobre su pasado.

Por suerte había vuelto ya a casa, y estaba sólo Megan. Firmé y me fui hasta mi Volvo.

Llegué a casa cansadísimo y lo que hice fue irme a duchar directamente. Una vez hube relajado mis músculos, comí viendo un rato la tele hasta la hora de dormir.

Estaba tan cansado que me acosté más temprano. Me metí en la cama, me cubrí con las mantas y suspiré a gusto. Pero cuando me estaba quedando dormido, mi teléfono sonó desde el pasillo.

Gruñí molestó, y fui hasta él encendiendo todas las luces a mi paso.

Descolgué y contesté.

-¿Sí?

-¡Edward, Edward! Tienes que venir en este momento al hospital, Alice entró otra vez en crisis –me avisó la voz desesperada de Jasper.

Me asusté y llevé conmigo el teléfono inalámbrico para irme vistiendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté poniéndome los zapatos.

-No lo sé. Simplemente salí un momento al baño, cuando al regresar estaba llorando y diciendo que la dejaran en paz.

Cogí mis llaves y me preparé para colgar e irme.

-Tranquilo, ya voy para allá. Llama a mi padre para que la atienda mientras llego. Nos vemos en un momento.

-Vale –respondió y colgó.

Corrí como un bólido hasta mi coche y al llegar no dejé cargar el motor, sino que arranqué directamente.

Suerte que no había mucho tráfico, porque sino no me importaría saltarme las normas por primera vez.

Llegué a tiempo al hospital y entré sin firmar si quiera. Corrí hasta su cuarto y al entrar, mi padre abrazaba a Alice mientras dormía. Jasper estaba con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas mientras sollozaba.

Le pregunté a mi padre qué tal estaba y me respondió que la tuvo que volver a sedar. Asentí y fui a hablar con Jasper.

-Se encontrará mejor –le prometí.

Asintió simplemente, y me di cuenta de que no tenía ánimos de hablar.

Suspiré y decidí ir a por un café para los tres.

Regresaba con ellos al cuarto cuando me encontré pegado a la puerta una carta dirigida a mí.

La arranqué, coloqué los cafés en un banco y me dispuse a leerla.

Decía así:

_Te advierto que si sigues intentando saber sobre el pasado de tu querida Bella, te va a ir muy mal. Más te vale mantener tu linda boquita cerrada, porque si no tu hermanita la loca y Bellita sufrirán mucho. Estás advertido._

_Si sigues investigando cosas lo cobrarás caro._

Acabé de leer y me temblaban las manos descontroladamente. No había remitente y eso me puso peor.

Pero ninguna amenaza me haría retroceder ante el hecho de curara a Bella. No abriría mi boca, pero sí seguiría investigando.

Arrugué la carta y la rompí para después tirarla. Un acto un poco tonto, lo sé; tal vez me serviría de ayuda, pero era lo mejor.

Cogí los cafés y cambié mi expresión para entrar al cuarto.

Una vez dentro, entregué a cada uno su bebida y fui a sentarme junto a la ventana. Llovía.

Eso sólo hacía que mi temor creciera más. Pero como me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen que nada ni nadie me pararía.

Eso estaba clarísimo.

* * *

**Sé que me he retrasado un montón, pero no es mi culpa. He estado estudiando para los exámenes finales y tengo cuatro trabajos que hacer, uno más que el resto. Es que la de inglés me dio un trabajo para mi sola porque según ella me veía muy capaz. Pero no todo es tan malo... el trabajo es sobre ROBERT PATTINSON. ¿Saben que divertido ha de ser? Bueno, me vuelvo a disculpar por mi tardanza y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Pude subirlo porque saqué un tiempo libre, pero creo que no subiré muy seguido sino hasta Navidad. Ya en Navidad subiré todos los días si puedo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que dejen comentarios, aunque no los merezca por tardona. Cuídense.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	8. Encerrados

**Encerrados:**

Me había quedado tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando mi padre se sentó a mi lado y se me quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? No has cambiado tu expresión desde que llegaste de la cafetería con los cafés –dijo.

No estaba del todo seguro de contarle sobre la nota, pero era mi padre; si no se lo confiaba a él por lo menos, me iba a desesperar.

-Nada, simplemente que encontré una carta dirigida a mí que me dejó un poco descolocado –más bien me dejó como un flan, temblando de miedo. Pero era un hombre y debía ser fuerte. –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí –me recordó poniendo su mano en mi hombro como muestra de apoyo.

-Está bien –me levanté del sofá y fui a la papelera donde había tirado la carta para intentar reconstruirla. Sé que si no la hubiera roto no estaría ahora buscando entre la basura, pero era así de impulsivo cuando me entraba la vena sobreprotectora.

Le pedí a una enfermera que pasaba por la zona la cinta adhesiva y pegué todos los papelitos rotos. Una vez reconstruida, regresé al cuarto de mi hermana. Alice estaba plácidamente dormida sin enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y Jasper estaba a su lado también dormido. Me alegraba saber que mi dulce hermanita tenía alguien quién la amaba sobre todas las cosas.

Carlisle estaba mirando por la ventana cuando le pasé la carta y se me quedó viendo interrogante.

-Ésta es la razón de mi preocupación durante toda la noche.

La cogió y la empezó a leer. Tardó más de lo normal en acabar de leerla, y supuse que la expresión de palidez mortal que tenía él en ése momento, era la misma a la que tuve yo cuando la leí.

Intercaló miradas de Alice a mí de forma desesperada. Si se ponía así, estaba claro que a Esme no le mostraría la carta.

Después de unos minutos habló:

-¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? –preguntó con voz ronca. Me limité a asentir.

-Edward, esto hay que llevarlo a la policía de inmediato; no debemos dejar libre a éste o ésta loca cuando te está amenazando de muerte.

-Lo sé, papá; pero qué pretendes que diga a los policías. Ni siquiera sé quién es la persona que me lo envió.

Mi padre negó con la cabeza de forma frenética y me clavó la mirada fuertemente. En esos momentos sus ojos verdes siempre dulces daban miedo.

-Por lo menos una ligera idea de quién te lo mandó debes tener. No me digas que no sospechas de alguien –inquirió.

Carraspeé nervioso.

-Bueno… sí, tengo una ligera sospecha; aunque eso no significa nada. No puedo hacer juicios de valor sin tener pruebas contundentes. Te recuerdo que soy médico, no juez.

-Y yo, pero no por eso dejo de juzgar a las personas que creo convenientes –me replicó levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Me indicó que le siguiera –supongo para continuar la conversación sin despertar a Jasper y Alice-, y cerré la puerta del cuarto obediente.

Fuimos hasta su consulta y me ofreció un té caliente. Lo necesitaba para poder relajarme.

-Edward, hijo, te pido que no le cuentes nada a tu madre; sabes cómo es. Se preocupará mucho y no queremos eso. Ahora bien, como veo que no voy a conseguir que adviertas a la policía, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-No sé, papá, tenía planeado comentarle a Bella el asunto y avisarle pero no quiero preocuparla más –le dije bebiendo de mi taza.

Levantó su rubia ceja de forma divertida y me observó con gracia.

-Con que Bella, ¿eh? No sabía que se tenía permitido dirigirse de tú a los pacientes.

-Papá –me quejé como niño pequeño-, ya sabes quién es Bella, su situación y que me interesa.

-¿Sólo te interesa? –preguntó sarcástico.

Bufé molesto, ya sabía de dónde había sacado Alice su insistencia por un tema.

-Vale, lo admito; estoy enamorado de ella. Sé que va contra el reglamento relacionarse con los pacientes, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Se me quedó viendo un rato y después me sonrió abiertamente. Fue hasta mí, y me dio un abrazo. Se lo devolví con sorpresa.

-Me alegro tanto que hayas encontrado a la mujer de tu vida. Ya era hora, pensaba que nunca te emparejarías –confesó. Me crucé de brazos molesto por su suposición.

-No te enfades, pero soy tu padre y me preocupo. Ahora bien, ¿le dirás tus sentimientos?

Dudé unos instantes.

-Creo que sí, quizá el fin de semana cuando la lleve a casa para que la conozcan se los confiese. Puede que le pida ser mi novia –admití sonrojado. Últimamente mis sonrojos eran constantes. Era el peor rasgo de mi carácter, dejarme en evidencia.

-Me alegro. Te voy a dar un consejo, más bien dar las técnicas con las que conquisté a tu madre –me dijo sonriendo. Ahí vamos con las batallitas, pensé en broma.

Asentí para indicarle que empezara.

-Bueno, cuando le pedí a tu madre que fuera mi novia estaba muy nervioso. Ese día la había invitado a la casa de tus abuelos Elizabeth y Anthony, y no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo –mientras contaba, la historia lo veía con un brillo especial en los ojos que sólo le salía cuando hablaba de mamá-. Ella era una paciente mía cuando estaba en prácticas en el área de traumatología. Como sabes, tu madre se dio un mal golpe en la espalda al hacer salto de acantilado con unos amigos suyos, y me tocó tratarla. Gracias a Dios que no fue nada grave.

Asentí completamente de acuerdo. Recuerdo cuando Esme me contó su accidente y como Alice y yo la empezamos a regañar como si fuéramos sus padres. Me reí para mis adentros ante los recuerdos de mi niñez. Por lo menos sé que desde ése día decidí no hacer ninguna estupidez.

-Estuvo ante mí supervisión durante dos meses, para prevenir riesgos, y en ese tiempo nos conocimos como amigos. Me parecía, y me sigue pareciendo, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida; incluso más bella que la novia que tuve en mi adolescencia, Irina. La invité varias veces a comer como excusa de pasar tiempo con ella, y todas las aceptó. Hablábamos de todo, sus aficiones, gustos, etc. Y ahí me di cuenta de que en un plazo tan corto me estaba enamorando –dijo. Parece que eso de enamorarse rápidamente es una característica de los Cullen. Alice también fue así cuando conoció a Jasper.

-Un día, le ofrecí venir a pasar el fin de semana conmigo para presentarla a mis padres. Ella aceptó dudosa, pero no se negó. Tus abuelos la quisieron desde el primer momento, y eso me alegró de sobremanera. Al ver que todo iba tan bien, le pregunté si quería dar un paseo conmigo por los alrededores. Nos sentamos en un banquito al frente del río que ahí había, y le empecé a preguntar sobre lo que quería en su futuro. Estuvimos horas hablando, cuando llegó el momento que creí oportuno. Le pedí que cerrara los ojos un momento, y me preparé. Había comprado un ramo de rosas blancas y un medallón que mandé a hacer con el escudo de la familia. Cuando vio todo eso se emocionó tanto que fue ella la que se me declaró primero –rió ante el recuerdo. Era gracioso oír como mi padre se esmeró por organizar todo y mi madre se le adelantó.

-Le declaré mi amor y la llevé a casa para presentarla oficialmente a mis padres. Se alegraron tanto que no dejaron en paz un solo día a tu pobre madre –suspiró nostálgico-. Y esa es mi historia.

Pensé todo lo que me había contado y me di cuenta de que no entendía del todo el consejo que pretendía transmitirme.

-¿Y qué saco en claro de todo esto? ¿Crees que deba hacer algo parecido a lo que hiciste?

-En realidad mi consejo era que no planearas nada, que fueras espontáneo. Mírame a mí, planeé todo para declarármele y fue ella la que se me declaró. La gracia es que seas tú el primero, no ella. No es machismo, sólo caballerosidad pasada de moda.

Me reí al comprender que, tanto discurso, era para simplemente decirme que fuera espontáneo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. Prefiero confesar mi amor primero antes que ella, para que quede claro todo.

Reímos durante un rato hasta que mi padre se puso otra vez serio y me insistió sobre el tema de la carta.

Suspiré pasándome una mano por el pelo, cansado.

-Creo que le hablaré sobre ella a Bella cuando sea mi novia, para poder protegerla sin que me acuse de ser un acosador.

-Es sensato –aceptó pensativo mi padre-. Sólo cuídate mucho y no hables sobre el tema a Alice tampoco, por seguridad. Aunque supongo que lo intuirá, ya sabes como es.

Asentí.

-Por ahora lo que hay que hacer es mantenernos alertas y precavidos; cualquier cosa nueva me avisas.

-Vale.

Tenía mucho sueño, y deseaba quedarme el día entero en casa, pero no era mi día libre. Como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta mi padre me dijo que cogiera el día para descansar, que así alguien podría cobrar a fin de mes un extra gracias a mí. Me reí cansado, y acepté su idea.

Me despedí de él y fui a ver si podía despedirme de Alice también, pero seguía dormida con Jasper. Cerré la puerta con seguro y pasé una notita y la llave por debajo de la puerta, para que cuando se despertaran no se asustaran. Todo lo hacía por seguridad.

No había prácticamente coches en la calle, ya que eran las tres de la mañana. Conduje con sueño hasta casa y nada más llegar me cambié y me desplomé en la cama. No recuperé la conciencia hasta el siguiente día.

Aunque me acosté tarde, desperté temprano. Pero no más temprano que los demás días; a las nueve. Tomé una ducha revitalizante y fui a ver que había para desayunar.

Una caja de huevos, un cartón de leche y pan de molde era todo lo que tenía un médico sin tiempo en su cocina. Suspiré. No me apetecía mucho prepararme algo, por lo que decidí bajar a desayunar a la cafetería que estaba al lado del parque.

Me vestí con unos simples vaqueros y algo de la ropa que Rosalie me había comprado. Una vez listo fui caminando hasta la cafetería. Había momentos que no apetecía ir en coche a ningún lado, y me pasaba mucho cuando estaba cansado. Raro, sí, pero así era yo.

Llegué a la cafetería en tiempo récord. Pedí un simple café y un sándwich de pollo.

Comí viendo a los niños jugar en el parque todo el rato. Parecía que volvería a llover, y no había traído el paraguas. Pagué la cuenta y fui al supermercado a comprar algo de sustento.

No solía hacer la compra, por lo que estaba perdido intentando elegir un detergente sin encontrar la diferencia entre todos ellos. Tan concentrado estaba que no sentí cuando una voz femenina llamó mi atención.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó una voz muy familiar.

Volteé a ver la portadora de la voz, sorprendido.

-¡Bella! –exclamé dándole un abrazo efusivamente. Cuando caí en cuenta de mi acción, me tensé y me puse rojo. Me separé de ella y observé que ella estaba igual que yo.

-¿Trabajas aquí? –pregunté para aligerar el ambiente.

-Sí, necesito el dinero para pagar el alquiler del piso. Pero, ¿no deberías estar en el hospital trabajando?

-Sí, pero anoche hice horas extras y mi padre me dio el día libre para descansar.

Asintió comprendiendo.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó con curiosidad sincera.

-Alice entró en crisis otra vez y tuve que quedarme parte de la noche con ella y mi padre para cuidarla.

-Oh, lo siento. Pobre Alice, con lo alegre que es –dijo con voz apenada.

Mi corazón se alegró al ver que le importaba lo que le pasaba a mi hermana; si le preocupaba Alice, yo también le preocuparía, pensé esperanzado.

-Tranquila, ya está mejor –cambié de tema para no incomodarla con cosas del hospital-. Aproveché el día para hacer unas compras, es que me di cuenta de que mi despensa está en decadencia.

Rió con una risa hermosa y me preguntó en qué necesitaba ayuda.

-Pues la verdad es que no sé qué detergente comprar. ¿Me ayudarías? –le pedí.

-Claro.

Estuvimos un rato hablando sobre todo lo que tenía que comprar, nunca me había entretenido tanto ir de compras. Cuando pagué todo le pregunté cuándo salía, para invitarla a comer a mi casa.

-Dentro de dos horas, pero puedes darme tu dirección y así no hace falta que me esperes todo el tiempo.

-Es buena idea –acordé. Le escribí mi dirección y regresé a casa para prepararlo todo.

Acomodé todo en la despensa y dejé por fuera los ingredientes para hacer una pasta a la boloñesa. Suerte que mi madre me enseñó a cocinar de pequeño, que si no tendría que llamarla para que me ayudara.

Preparé la pasta y la carne, dejé la salsa hecha, y mientras todo se hacía fui a cambiarme de ropa. Elegí una camisa de cuello en uve gris, y me dejé los mismos vaqueros y zapatos. Puse la mesa con un mantel nuevo de color dorado y arreglé un poco la sala. Una vez estuvo tanto la comida como la decoración lista, decidí sorprender a Bella yendo a buscarla.

Cogí el Volvo y conduje hasta el supermercado. La esperé durante diez minutos cuando la vi despedirse de otra chica que trabajaba con ella.

Salí a su encuentro, y la sorprendí por detrás poniendo mis manos sobres sus ojos.

-¿Edward?-preguntó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunté llevándola de la mano hasta mi coche.

-Lo descubrí por el olor que desprendes.

-No sabía que olía tan mal –bromeé.

Se rió de forma preciosa. Le abrí la puerta para que entrara; corrí hasta mi puesto para llegar pronto a casa.

-En realidad hueles muy bien, por eso lo descubrí.

Me sonrojé y estuvimos todo el trayecto hablando de cómo le había ido el día en su trabajo.

Al llegar, se quedó con la boca abierta ante todo arreglado perfectamente. Me alagó diciendo que no había muchos chicos que fueran tan buenos en eso del orden y limpieza.

-Costumbres que me enseñó mi madre –respondí simplemente.

-Pues tu madre es una mujer de admirar al criar tan bien a un chico.

Me sonrojé y le dije que se acomodara mientras yo iba a buscar la comida. Cogí todo lo necesario y al llegar al salón la vi viendo una foto mía de pequeño con Alice.

-La comida está lista.

Olfateó el plato y se sentó rápidamente. Se llevó un bocado a la boca y soltó un gemido de gusto ante el sabor.

-Está delicioso. Eres realmente bueno cocinando.

-Gracias, también me enseñó mi madre.

Comimos conversando sobre nuestros gustos en la comida y lo cultural. Se me iba el tiempo cuando estaba con Bella, tanto que ya eran las seis y ni me di cuenta.

-Es tarde – irme a casa.

Asentí levantándome para acompañarla a su casa. Justo cuando estábamos bajando por el ascensor, se fue la luz. Genial.

-No puede ser. Precisamente ahora tenía que caer un rayo y fastidiar la luz –mascullé molesto.

-Suerte que no tengo claustrofobia.

No la tendrás tú, pero yo sí. ¿Por qué tenía que irse la luz en éste preciso momento? ¿Es que no se podía ir cuando estuviera ya en casa después de dejar a Bella en la suya?

Pasé una mano, desesperado, por mi cabello. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba en una situación que no me agradaba del todo. Una manía heredada de mi madre.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Edward? –preguntó Bella preocupada desde un lugar de la oscuridad.

-No, es que sufro de claustrofobia –le dije. Genial, y después yo era el psicólogo.

-Tranquilo, no creo que estemos toda la vida aquí; cuando arreglen la torre de luz podremos salir.

-Lo sé.

Escuché unos pasos dirigiéndose a mí, y luego la luz del móvil de Bella iluminó un poco la estancia.

Bella colocó una mano en mi hombro y me obligó a sentarme en el frío suelo. Le hice caso y recosté la cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos para intentar calmarme.

-Supongo que el timbre de emergencias no funcionará –dijo rompiendo el silencio, tal vez intentando que me distrajera.

-Sí, aparte de que no hay luz, si lo hubiera no lo podríamos utilizar ya que está averiado –le informé.

Inspiré y expiré intentando relajarme, pero no conseguía nada. Era desesperante estar encerrado en un ascensor por culpa de un maldito rayo que decidió fastidiar la torre eléctrica más cercana que había y nos proporcionaba luz.

-Tampoco hay cobertura, como suponía.

Asentí, aunque sabía que no me vio.

No tengo la menor idea de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que nos quedamos encerrados, lo único que tenía claro es de que estaba empezando a hiperventilar por el miedo.

Bella me escuchó y se arrodilló ante mí, tomándome el rostro entre sus cálidas manos.

-Edward, respira tranquilo. Saldremos de aquí, confía en mí. La asmática soy yo, no tú –bromeó. Intenté sacar una sonrisa pero creo que lo que me salió fue una mueca.

-Distráeme, por favor –le pedí.

Lo pensó durante unos segundos, y luego, empezó a hablar.

-¿Por qué estudiaste neuropsicología? ¿Es que no había una rama más fácil que esa en la medicina?

-No sé, supongo que siempre me ha llamado la atención todo lo relacionado con el cerebro. Ver el por qué de las reacciones de las personas, sus traumas, sus enfermedades…

-Ah, tiene sentido. Yo estudié periodismo porque siempre me ha gustado todo eso de escribir y leer. Aunque ahora mismo no me dedique a lo que estudié –dijo con pena en la voz.

Me acerqué a ella y le pasé un brazo por los hombros despacio. Al principio se tensó, pero luego se relajó y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. Aspiré su olor y me di cuente de que era embriagador.

Ella suspiró y se abrazo más a mí. Estaba que no cabía de felicidad.

-Lograrás cumplir tus sueños, Bella. Yo mismo me encargaré de que seas feliz con todo lo que hagas –le prometí susurrándole en la oreja.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? –preguntó susurrándome ella también en el oído.

-Porque te lo mereces después de todo lo que has pasado, y porque me importas –le confesé.

''_Creo que ya te fuiste de la lengua, Ed''. _Dijo mi conciencia.

Bella levantó su cabeza y me miró con una intensidad en los ojos que me paralizó. Le devolví la mirada con la misma intensidad, y así nos quedamos durante unos minutos. Tal vez pasaron horas, no llevaba la cuenta, pero sí me di cuenta cuando algo en la mirada de Bella cambió. Poco a poco se fue acercando a mi rostro, como si estuviera calibrando mi reacción; yo también me fui acercando a ella, y cuando nos separaba unos centímetros, nos detuvimos.

-Me gustas mucho, Edward, pero no quiero hacerte daño dejando que te juntes con una lo… -la callé inmediatamente con un beso. No iba a permitir que se insultara a sí misma.

La besé con todo el amor que sentía por ella, con pasión y desesperación. Bella me correspondió el beso luego de unos minutos de sorpresa, pero cuando lo hizo fue con una gran intensidad.

Cogí su rostro entre mis manos y abandoné sus labios para tomar aire; pero no dejé su rostro en ningún momento. Besé sus párpados, su nariz, su mandíbula, la comisura de sus labios, sus mejillas… Todo ella era adictivo para mí. El olor y sabor de su piel era como una droga para mí, una droga de la que nunca me podría desprender.

Bella también besó todo mi rostro mientras suspiraba, y ahí me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Volví a besar sus labios hasta que nos quedamos sin aire y con los labios rojos.

Apoyé mi frente sobre la suya y le pregunté la única cosa que quería saber:

-¿Me quieres?

-No, no te quiero –respondió. Me tensé y aguanté las ganas de llorar desconsolado al saber que me había engañado.

-Entiendo, es lógico que tú no…

Calló mi monólogo con un corto beso. ¿Por qué si no me quería me seguía torturando? ¿Es que le gustaba verme sufrir?

-No te quiero –repitió.- Te adoro, te admiro y te amo más que a nadie.

La miré sin habla y con la boca abierta. Sí me quería, bueno me amaba.

Sonreí como un bobo enamorado y la besé con todo el amor que pude transmitirle. Hoy era el día de los besos.

-Yo también te amo y adoro, Bella.

Sonrió dulcemente y justo cuando nos íbamos a volver a besar, regresó la luz.

-Vaya momento más oportuno para regresar la luz –masculló molesta. Reí ante su carita de niña molesta y le cogí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Asintió, y puse en marcha otra vez el ascensor para ir hasta mi coche.

No separamos nuestras manos en ningún momento, sólo cuando le abrí la puerta del coche para que entrara. Me dio su dirección –la cual no quedaba muy lejos de mi casa, bueno era saberlo-, y la llevé con la sensación de que nos observaban. Desterré es idea de mi mente y me centré en el momento que estábamos compartiendo los dos.

No esperaría más y le pediría hoy mismo que fuera mi novia.

Llegamos en quince minutos a su casa, acompañados por uno de los silencios más cómodos que he tenido en mi vida. Escuchábamos en la radio un poco de música clásica, ya que a ambos nos encantaba. Otro rasgo en común.

Aparqué diestramente en un puesto libre y justo cuando Bella iba a salir, la detuve. Me miró sin comprender y empecé a hablar, nervioso.

-No tengo idea de cómo se hace esto, porque nunca lo he hecho. Aunque nos conocemos de poco tiempo –creo de dos meses, más o menos-, siento por ti algo muy fuerte que nunca he sentido por nadie. Puede que sea muy pronto para esto, pero… Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Se quedó callada unos momentos mirándome con los ojos como platos. Entonces, soltó unas lágrimas y se tiró sobre mí para abrazarme y besarme.

-Por supuesto, Edward. Es lo que más deseo. Y no te preocupes, yo también soy nueva en esta materia.

Le devolví el abrazo y nos reímos ante lo tonto de la situación. Estuvimos un rato abrazados hasta que caí en cuenta de que ya era tarde y Bella seguro estaría cansada.

-Nos vemos mañana en la consulta –se despidió abriendo lentamente la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, preciosa –le di un corto beso y salió del coche.

Agitó su mano antes de entrar al edificio, y yo suspiré como un tonto. Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Iba a arrancar el coche cuando una sombra al detrás de un árbol llamó mi atención. Parecía como si me estuviera clavando la mirada. Temblé, y no de frío. Mi mente me ordenó que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme a casa rápido y olvidar esta sensación tan rara.

Conduje hasta casa, y nada más llegar, recogí la cocina y me duché. El agua caliente de la ducha me trajo recuerdos muy placenteros. Las manos de Bella, su olor, su roce…

Suspiré por enésima vez esta noche mientras me ponía el pijama.

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que de forma tan repentina sería novio de Bella? Parce que mi padre tenía razón cuando me dijo que la mejor forma de declararme era que fuera espontáneo, que no planeara nada. Al final, salió todo mejor a lo que tenía en mente hacer el fin de semana en casa de mis padres.

Decidí acostarme temprano para ir a ver un poco antes a Alice al hospital. Estaba tan cansado que nada más tirarme en la cama me quedé dormido. Lo único que recuerdo fue que soñé con una sombra que nos perseguía a Bella y a mí. Y no desperté hasta la mañana.


	9. La situación se pone cada vez peor

**La situación se pone cada vez peor:**

_Toc, toc._

¿Quién tocará tan temprano a mi casa? Me restregué los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad y ver la hora que era. El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana. Fantástico, me quedaba solo una hora para dormir.

_Toc, toc. _Volvieron a tocar. Bufé molesto ante la persona que se atrevía interrumpir mi sueño. Me calcé los zapatos, acomodé un poco mi pelo, y fui a enfrentar al irresponsable que venía a tocar a estas horas.

_Toc, toc._

-Ya va, ya va –respondí abriendo el candado de la puerta.

Ante ella estaba Bella llorando desconsoladamente y con unas ojeras muy marcadas.

-¿Bella? Cariño, ¿qué te pasó? –la ayudé a entrar a mi casa mientras la abrazaba a mí de forma reconfortante.

-Ed-Ward –hipó sorbiéndose la nariz. La senté suavemente en el sofá al mismo tiempo que pasaba una manta sobre sus hombros.

-Bella, cariño, ¿qué ha pasado? No son horas para andar en la calle. Es peligroso.

-E-es que me sucedió algo terrible –contó. Me tensé al pensar que la persona que me había amenazado estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

-Esta-va lleg-gando a mi p-piso, cuando una sombra se puso detrás de mí.

-¿Una sombra? ¿Qué tipo de sombra?

-No sé, c-creo que de una m-mujer.

La miré preocupado. Así que la sensación de que alguien nos observaba no era una invención mía.

-Tranquila, te quedarás aquí conmigo toda la noche. Cuando sea un poco más temprano llamo a Rosalie para que te traiga algo de ropa. Hoy pasarás el día con Alice en el hospital, por seguridad –le dije.

''_Creo que te estás pasando de sobreprotector'',_ dijo mi voz mental. Agité la cabeza intentando ignorarla. No necesitaba de sus consejos en estos momentos.

-No quiero molestarte –logró articular sin tartamudear una vez que se calmó-. Puede que haya sido una paranoilla mía. No me hagas mucho caso.

-Dudo que sea de tu invención, porque yo también vi –más bien sentí-, a alguien observándonos cuando te dejé en tu casa. Y creo saber quién puede ser.

Me miró confundida, sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Suspiré agotado. Sería mejor que le enseñara la carta en este preciso instante.

-Espera un momento aquí, tengo que mostrarte algo muy importante.

Asintió mirándome fijamente. Corrí hasta mi habitación en busca del bendito papelito, pero no aparecía en ningún lado. ¿Dónde lo habré dejado? Rebusqué entre la ropa sucia, encontrándolo en mis vaqueros de ayer. Lo cogí y me dirigí otra vez al salón.

Bella estaba con la cabeza recostada en el sofá y los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormida, quitando el hecho de que movía los dedos impaciente.

-Bella, abre los ojos –le pedí. Obedeció. Primero me lanzó una mirada interrogativa, y luego se dio cuenta del papel en mis manos.

-Deberías leer esto.

Le pasé el papelito, y con mano temblorosa lo agarró. Empezó a leerlo tranquilamente; una vez hubo acabado, me dirigió una mirada inundada de lágrimas y se tapó la boca con la mano para acallar los sollozos.

-No puede ser, ha vuelto –murmuró.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que ha vuelto? –le pregunté logrando que se sobresaltara al darse cuenta de que la había oído.

Se quedó callada sin decirme nada durante un rato. Aún no confiaba en mí.

-Bella, confía en mí. En éste momento estoy actuando como un novio preocupado por su novio, no como un médico. Por favor, dime todo, lo que te has callado en este tiempo.

-No puedo, es peligroso –sentenció levantándose del sofá para dirigirse al piano negro de cola que tenía. Lo tocó con suavidad dándome la espalda.

-Peligroso es que no me digas nada. Si no me dices nunca te podré ayudar, y necesito ayudarte.

Negó con la cabeza sin mirarme.

Me levanté del sofá y la cogí por el brazo para obligarla a voltearse para que me mirara. Sus ojos chocolates estaban llenos de miedo y deseo por contar todo lo que se guardaba. Toqué su cara con delicadeza y la besé. Estuvimos un rato besándonos hasta que nuestros pulmones nos hicieron separarnos en busca de oxígeno.

-Bells, dime qué pasa. Sabes que yo te protegeré de todo lo que pase. Nunca te dejaré caer.

-Lo sé –respondió cabizbaja-. Pero debes entender que si no te digo nada es por tu seguridad; y con esa carta que me mostraste más razones tengo para no decirte nada. Entiéndeme.

-Y te entiendo, pero te ruego que me cuentes bien tu pasado. Sé que hay una chica que te perturba –le dije para ver su reacción. Y como supuse, se alteró.

-¿Qué chica? –preguntó saliéndose por la tangente.

- Niégame que no conoces a la nueva recepcionista, Samantha Greene.

Se soltó de mi agarre enfadada, supuestamente, y fue a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá. Preferí quedarme de pie para ver sus reacciones mejor.

-No sé de qué me hablas –mintió.

-Sí lo sabes, y también sabes o te haces una idea al igual que yo, de que ésa carta la escribió ella.

No dijo nada. Decidí ser más directo y preguntarle de una vez por todas lo que realmente importaba aquí:

-¿Quién es realmente Samantha Greene, Bella? Sé que lo sabes.

-Nadie en particular.

Gruñí ya exasperado por la situación tan patética en la que nos encontrábamos. Bella tendría que decirme la verdad o si no lo descubriría por mi cuenta, costase lo costase.

-Está bien, veo que no quieres colaborar. Creo que no me queda más remedio que arriesgarme e intentar buscar la verdad de todo esto por mi cuenta. Me importa un comino lo que diga ésa estúpida carta y la maldita sombra que vimos –vociferé molesto.

Bella me miró boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos. De repente, se puso más seria y comenzó a hablar:

-Edward, no quiero que intentes buscar ninguna verdad. Debes hacer caso a la advertencia y mantenerte al margen de todo esto. Cuando fui a tu consulta era para que me ayudaras a superar la fobia que tenía, y ya lo has hecho. No tienes que involucrarte en nada más.

Estaba que echaba humo de furia. ¿Cómo podía ser Bella tan miedosa que no se atrevía a decirme nada?

-¡Al diablo con tu fobia! –chillé sin alzar demasiado la voz para no recibir quejas de los vecinos mañana-. Tú y yo sabemos que en realidad tu finalidad al ir a un psicólogo era que te ayudara con algo peor que una simple fobia. Pero me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de que camuflas tu verdadero problema poniendo de por medio una fobia que ya está curada, y que no era para nada grave.

Bella estaba roja de furia al verse descubierta. Pero no me importaba hacerla enfadar si eso implicaba que fuera sincera conmigo de una vez por todas.

-Tú no sabes nada –masculló.- Tú no sabes lo que es perder a unos padres y a tu mejor amigo tan injustamente, todo por culpa de un error estúpido. Ni sabes lo que es ver como tu mejor amigo muere por intentar ayudarme con mi problema. ¿Es que a caso crees que Jacob murió por arte de magia? ¡Lo asesinaron, Edward! Lo asesinaron por ayudarme con mis problemas, unos problemas que si vuelven a salir a la luz podrían costarte la vida a ti también. Y no quiero perder a más gente que amo. Compréndelo.

Y se soltó a llorar. Cayó de rodillas en mi alfombra, tapándose con ambas manos el rostro para que no la viera. Mi corazón se rompió ante tal escena que había causado por culpa de mi testarudez. Me arrodillé junto a ella, y la atraje a mi pecho, donde al sentirme soltó su cara y se aferró a mí para llorar tranquilamente.

Estuvimos un rato indefinido tirados en el suelo hasta que Bella pudo controlar su llanto y levantó su cabeza para mirarme derrotada.

-Siento haberte gritado, Bella. Entiende que ver cómo puedes estar en peligro me pone como loco –me excusé.

-Lo entiendo, pero también entiende mi situación. Te amo demasiado para perderte tan pronto, no quiero que te pase nada. Antes prefiero morir yo a que te hieran a ti.

La volví a abrazar para hacerla entender de qué me importaba más allá de lo racional. Cargué con ella hasta mi cuarto para recostarla en mi cama sin necesidad de estar incómodos en el sofá.

Arreglé un poco el desorden mientras ella jugueteaba con el cierre de su chaqueta marrón. Eran las cinco de la mañana, y tenía que prepararme ya.

-Quédate aquí un momento, voy a ducharme. Si quieres puedes ver un poco de televisión mientras salgo.

Asintió cogiendo el mando del televisor y encendiéndolo, a la vez que ponía un canal de dibujos animados. Sonreía al ver que a ella también le gustaba a veces pasar el día viendo cosas de niños.

Agarré toda la ropa que llevaría, y fui a la ducha. Dentro pude relajar mis músculos notablemente. Pero aunque los relajara, todavía tenía la pelea entre Bella y yo grabada en la mente como si de fuego se tratase. No la presionaría más, ya que nunca lograría sacarle nada; me tocaba averiguarlo todo por mi cuenta.

Salí después de unos minutos del baño para preparar algo de desayuno para ambos. Al no saber que le gustaba a Bella desayunar, preparé unas tostadas y café para compensar. Una vez todo listo, lo llevé al cuarto y nos pusimos a comer viendo todos los dibujos animados que solían ver los niños. En ningún momento Bella volvió a sacar el tema que dejamos sin acabar, ni yo tampoco lo hice. Era mejor así.

Fregué todo, ordené mi habitación con la ayuda insistente de Bella, y preparé las cosas que debía llevar al trabajo. En eso estaba cuando Bella me interrumpió llamando mi atención:

-¿Crees que pueda dormir hoy en tu casa? No me agrada la idea de estar sola.

-Por supuesto que puedes, mi casa es tu casa –le aseguré.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió agradecida. Continué ordenándolo todo cuando recordé que tenía que llamar a Rosalie para que me trajera algo de ropa para Bella. Sopesé la idea de permitir que Rose conociera a Bella en circunstancias un poco incómodas, y decidí que prefería llegar al hospital y pedirle prestada a Alice ropa; por lo menos ella no me atosigaría a preguntas, ya que ya conocía a Bella.

Quedaban pocos tiempo para salir, por lo que decidí adelantarme e irme ya a ver a mi hermana. Bella aceptó y fuimos rumbo al coche.

Durante todo el trayecto al hospital, Bella no dejaba de decir que tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Alice, pero que no estaba segura si el sentimiento sería recíproco.

-Claro que lo será –la tranquilicé.- En estos momentos Alice necesita ver una cara distinta a la mía, la de Jasper, mi padre y Rosalie. Agradecerá un montón que quieras visitarla, ya lo verás.

-Eso espero.

Agité la cabeza y seguí conduciendo mientras escuchaba hablar a Bella sobre lo mucho que extrañaba el mal clima de Forks. Decía que añoraba esos días en los que llovía todo el día, y a la mañana siguiente aparecía todo más verde debido a la humedad y el bosque más tenebroso de lo normal. Asentí de acuerdo, ya que había visitado un par de veces el pueblo de pequeño, cuando a mis abuelos les daba por ir a pescar o cazar por ahí.

No había muchos coches en el aparcamiento, ni siquiera el de mi padre, el que seguramente se habría ido ya a casa a descansar. Corrí a abrirle la puerta a Bella nada más aparqué. Había que ser un caballero. Ella se sonrojó sorprendida, y me acompañó a firmar mi entrada.

Por suerte sólo se encontraba Megan en la recepción, cosa rara, ya que últimamente no me había encontrado con Samantha.

-Buenos días, doctor Cullen –me saludó cortésmente Megan mientras me pasaba el parte de entrada. Se fijó que estaba acompañado y miró sorprendida a Bella.

-Oh, buenos días señorita Swan. Qué temprano ha venido hoy a consulta.

-Buenos días –se limitó a contestar. Megan frunció el ceño al ver que Bella no respondería más nada, y yo me limité a sonreír. Esta mujer siempre era igual de chismosa.

Nos despedimos de la recepcionista y fui a dejar primero mis cosas a consulta. Durante el camino Bella decía que le había parecido un poco entrometida la recepcionista, incluso más de lo normal. Reí.

-Siempre ha sido igual, no te preocupes. Creo que le gusta este trabajo por ser de cara al público y poder averiguar el por qué de las cosas que le pasan a los que vienen aquí –le dije.

-Pues qué curioso.

Volví a reír. Llegamos al cuarto de mi hermana, el cual estaba cerrado por dentro y no pude abrir.

Toqué tres veces para que me abriera.

-¡Ya va! –gritó a través de la puerta. Se escucharon unos pasos, y luego el pestillo abrirse.

-¡Bella! –chilló al verla. Saltó encima suyo feliz, arrastrándola dentro del cuarto. Cerré la puerta tras nosotros.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido, aunque es un poco temprano. Pero no importa, así podemos pasar más tiempo juntas.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Alice –respondió mi novia sentándose junto a mi hermana en la cama de ésta última.

-¿Y a mí no me saludas? –dije haciéndome el ofendido. Alice se volteó a verme con una sonrisa enorme en la cara y se limito a darme un beso en la mejilla. Le correspondí el gesto.

-Claro que sí, bobo; pero a Bella no la veo seguido, en cambio a ti todo los días. Ella tiene preferencia.

-Oh, entonces vale –bromeé. Rió con su voz de campanillas y se regresó junto a Bella.

-Y, ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí? ¿Tus consultas con mi hermano no son por la tarde? –preguntó.

-Sí, pero es que yo… -intentó decir Bella. Lo único que logró fue sonrojarse al no saber que responderle a mi hermana.

Intervine por ella.

-Alice, ¿puedes prestarle algo de ropa a Bella? Es que no se ha cambiado desde ayer – le pedí cambiando de tema.

-Por supuesto, pero, ¿por qué no te has cambiado? ¿Pasó algo?

Mi hermana siempre tan perceptiva.

-Alice, Bella es mi novia –decidí contarle de una vez para que no preguntara cosas que no serían seguras.

Nos miró con la boca abierta durante un momento, y luego empezó a saltar por toda la habitación, contenta.

-¡Por fin! Por fin el pequeño Edward tiene novia. No era posible que fueras el único si pareja. Esto lo tienen que saber papá y mamá. ¿Cuándo se los vas a decir? ¿Cómo te le declaraste? ¿Por qué Bella se quedó en tu casa a dormir? ¡Responde!

-Primero, respira; te va a dar un ataque al corazón ante tanta hiperactividad –bromeé. Alice no le encontró la gracia a mis palabras y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos con el ceño fruncido.- Está bien, pero te pido que no le digas nada a Carlisle ni a Esme; más bien a nadie. Eres la primera en saberlo y quiero que se quede así hasta el fin de semana cuando nos juntemos todos en casa. Ahí lo diré en público.

-Estoy de acuerdo –aceptó-. Ahora dime como te le declaraste.

Bella se sonrojó a la par que yo, y Alice se dio cuenta. Suspiró y dijo:

-Son tan mono. Hasta se ruborizan a la vez. La pareja perfecta –y se largó a reír al ver que nos ruborizamos más.

-Por favor Al, ayuda a Bella con la ropa. Los detalles los sabrás el fin de semana cuando la presente oficialmente.

Hizo un pucherito que rompería el corazón de cualquiera e intentó persuadirme. Pero me negué en rotundo.

-Tengo derecho de saber –se quejó.

-Ya, pero aguanta un poco, prefiero decirlo todo de una vez a todos que ir uno por uno contando mis intimidades.

-Vale.

Respiré tranquilo al ver que se rindió. Se levantó de la cama y llevó consigo a una Bella muy avergonzada por la situación hasta su armario particular. Un lujo que sólo tenía ella por ser hija y hermana de los mejores médicos del hospital.

-Vas a quedar preciosa cuando te vista, Bells. Quiero que te bañes primero para que el efecto sea mejor, y luego te ayudo a vestirte, ¿ok?

-Sí.

Le dio unos empujoncitos dirigiéndola al baño, entró con ella y volvió a salir. Al principio se limitó a sacar todo lo necesario para arreglar a Bella, pero luego de un rato, como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante, se volteó a verme y se acercó a mí. Juntó una silla para sentarse frente a mí en el sofá, y me empezó a interrogar.

-Ed, sé que pasó algo muy grave y que por eso Bella se quedó anoche contigo. Cuéntamelo todo.

-¿Por qué supones que pasó algo malo? –me salí por la tangente. Ella rodó los ojos simplemente.

-Porque, primero, eres mi hermano y te conozco; segundo, se ve que Bella no es de las típicas chicas que a la primera de tener un novio duermen en su casa; y por último, porque tus actitudes han sido un poco raras. Muestra de ello es que nos encerraras a Jasper y a mí el otro día diciendo que era por nuestra seguridad.

Suspiré. Como se notaba que éramos hermanos y me conocía tan bien.

-Bueno, vale. Pasó algo –asintió acercándose a mí para escuchar mejor.- Esto no lo divulgues, pero han pasado cosas muy extrañas últimamente.

-¿Cosas cómo qué?

-Pues, cosas como los ataques repentinos que has tenido estos días si razón alguna, donde siempre dices que hay una mujer mala.

Se quedó callada unos momentos recordando de lo que le hablaba.

-Es verdad, me ha pasado eso porque por las noches, una sombra de una mujer ha venido aquí para, creo, intentar hacerme daño. Pero siempre termino chillando o llamando a alguien antes de que haga nada –confesó. Por lo menos hay alguien sincero, pensé.

-Buena información la que me acababas de dar, porque Bella y yo también hemos visto la sombra de una mujer. Por culpa de esa sombra Bella durmió en mi casa. Dijo que la había perseguido hasta su casa anoche, después de llegar de la calle.

-¡Qué raro! –exclamó mi acompañante.

-Lo es.

-Pero no debemos de concentrarnos mucho en lo que sea que sea ésa cosa, puede ser peligroso. Lo mejor es investigar de manera precavida.

-Y lo voy a hacer, aunque Bella me pida que me mantenga al margen por seguridad –le conté.

-Sí, tiene razón; no puedes involucrarte tú solo en todo este embrollo –me pidió poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Debo hacerlo, por el bien de todos.

Suspiró agitando su cabello corto en puntas.

-Sé que no voy a lograr hacerte cambiar de parecer, así que me limito a pedirte que te cuides mucho.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Alice me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, e hice lo mismo con ella. Me dio un beso y se levantó de la silla.

Cambió de tema radicalmente.

-Sal un momento, anda. Tengo que vestir a Bella, y no es plan de que la veas desnuda, no aún.

Un sonrojo recorrió toda mi cara y me limité a asentir y obedecer su orden. Para ganar tiempo, decidí pasar algunas consultas temprano. Las dejaría solas un rato, un tiempo de mujeres, como decía mi hermana. Según ella, era muy necesario de vez en cuando estar con amigas nada más. Si ella lo decía será verdad.

La mañana de consultas fue por completo aburrida. El señor Stevens, un hombre de unos sesenta años y con un traumatismo craneoencefálico, por culpa de un golpe que recibió cuando le cayó en la cabeza el masetero de su mujer, era lo peor de la mañana.

Yo le decía que no tenía nada, que ya se le habían hecho radiografías por todos lados y no había signos de ningún trauma o derrame interno; pero el hombre era un hipocondríaco y le buscaba la quinta pata al gato. Estaba tan agobiado ya, que simplemente le dije:

-Señor Stevens, no tiene nada ni va a tener nada. Si sigue con su monserga de querer hacerse escáneres va a ser peor. Usted dice que por un simple masetero, el cual no cayó de una gran altura, le va a provocar la muerte; pues bien, yo como su médico le digo que más muerte le va a provocar todas las radiaciones que está recibiendo por su cinismo que por un trauma que ni siquiera existe.

El hombre me vio con la boca abierta, tal vez pensando que era un maleducado y que ésa no era forma de tratar a un anciano. Pero aunque fuera un caballero, mi paciencia también se agota.

-¿Uno puede morir por hacerse radiografías? –preguntó como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de decir que Papá Noel no existe.

-No, tan rápido no, pero por culpa de las radiaciones las células de su cuerpo se pueden ver alteradas y provocar un cáncer. Entienda que no podemos alterar más su medio interno de lo que ya está.

El anciano se quedó mirando a la nada y aceptó mi consejo de no hacerse más radiografías. Respiré aliviado de convencer a esa cabeza dura de dejar de hacer boberías.

Después de que el hombre se fuera, me quedé más tiempo para recibir a más personas mayores en mi consulta. ¿Es que la gente a más vieja que se hacía, más hipocondríaca era? Ojalá que eso no me pase a mí, porque si no me iba a ir muy mal. Mujeres que se pensaban que era ginecólogo, hombros que se inventaban enfermedades donde no las había, otros que se auto medicaban logrando que se enfermaran, y niños que se habían caído y hecho un simple raspón pero sus padres se pensaban lo peor, fue todo lo que tuve en la mañana.

A la hora del almuerzo recogí todo y fui a la cafetería a por comida para Alice, Bella y para mí. Compré una ensalada de pollo para mí, un pastel de carne para Alice –le encantaba-, y un pastel de verduras para Bella. Había descubierto que Bella prefería la carne sólo en pasta y con salsa, y por eso compré algo que tuviera sustancia verde; unas botellas de agua, y regresé al cuarto de mi hermana.

Entré directamente sin tocar con todo y sin apenas mirar a lo que tenía enfrente, por miedo a que se me callera la comida.

-He traído la comida, princesas –dije.-Espero que les gus…

No podía ser ésa mi Bella. Me quedé de piedra a mitad de la habitación cuando vi a mi Bella vestida como lo estaba. Se escuchó la risita de Alice de fondo y a Bella bajando la mirada ruborizada.

Estaba preciosa, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul de tirantes hasta la rodilla, unos pequeños tacones del mismo color y el pelo completamente liso. Éste era de una longitud impresionante, ya que le llegaba hasta la cadera. Apenas tenía maquillaje, quizá un poco de brillo y sombra; pero era una diosa. Nunca había visto mujer más bella que ella.

-Gracias por traer la comida, hermanito –rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos Alice-. Eres muy amable. ¡Bien, pastel de carne!

No separé mi vista de la de Bella ni un momento. Ella se limitó a acercarse a mí y saludarme.

-Estás perfecta –la elogié.

-Gracias, todo es por obra de tu hermana. Es muy buena en eso del estilismo.

-Siempre ha sido así. Pero también ayuda que la modelo sea una hermosura de persona.

Bajó la cabeza y soltó una risita nerviosa. Era gracioso hacerla que se sonrojara.

-Vengan a comer y ya después se besan si quieren, tortolos –nos ordenó Alice haciéndonos asentir por inercia.

Comimos los tres juntos tranquilamente, hablando de todo un poco. Alice le preguntaba a Bella sus gustos y viceversa. Cuando Bella le dijo a mi hermana que no le gustaba eso de ir de compras, ésta se indignó y le dijo:

-Ya verás que cuando vayas conmigo y Rose, cambiarás de idea. Es muy divertido salir con nosotras.

-Sí, seguro –susurré.

Alice me escuchó y m fulminó con la mirada. Me limité a ignorarla y seguir comiendo. Estuve un rato más con ellas hasta que fue la hora de mi turno de tarde. Me despedí de ellas, y le dije a Bella que hoy no tendríamos consulta. Ella aceptó y se puso a jugar con Alice a las veinte preguntas. Miedo me daba mi hermana cuando jugaba a ese juego. Puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa.

Pasé las consultas de mejor humor que esta mañana, y pude adelantar un poco de trabajo. Estuve tan concentrado que no escuché cuando tocaron la puerta y pasaron un sobre por debajo de ésta.

Fui a ver que era y lo cogí. El sobre olía como a tabaco, y no daba muy buen augurio, ya que si lo hubiera traído un cartero no estaría tan arrugado.

Lo abrí y dentro había una carta dirigida a mí.

_Ya te advertí que no te juntaras con Bella y averiguaras quién soy. Te crees que no me entero de que hablas sobre mí con los demás, pues estás muy mal, pequeño. Cuídate las espaldas, que en el momento menos esperado puedes recibir una sorpresita. Ah, y te envío una foto de lo más dulce. Disfrútala._

Busqué entre el sobre dicha foto y encontré que era una de la pasada noche donde Bella y yo nos estábamos besando. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras guardaba todo en el sobre y los metía con llave en un cajón del escritorio.

Esto se estaba poniendo muy feo, y debía evitar que ocurriera una tragedia. Empecería a investigar cuidadosamente yendo a Forks y preguntando por el pasado de Bella. Sí, eso haría y nadie me detendría.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen aunque sea un review. Esta historia le queda poco, y pronto subiré una nueva con una dinámica muy diferente. Siento el retraso de todos estos días, pero es culpa del instituto. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	10. Fin de semana en familia

**Fin de semana en familia:**

Por fin viernes, pensé. Había estado esperando este día con nerviosismo y a la vez con ansias. Bella pasaría tres días conmigo en casa de mis padres. Alice tenía todo preparado para que supuestamente fuera un fin de semana inolvidable para Bella. Decía que ambos, y hasta ella misma, necesitábamos despejar nuestra mente durante unos días y dejar las preocupaciones de lado. Pero dudaba que lograra ese propósito. Nada haría que me dejara de preocupar las amenazas que he estado recibiendo, ni el miedo a que se cumplieran. Aunque mi hermana tenía razón; lo mejor para los dos era que tuviéramos la cabeza fría.

Por eso estaba de rumbo a la casa de mi novia –pronto oficial ante mis padres- para ir a pasar unos días en mi casa. Ya había puesto toda la ropa que necesitaba en mi maleta, y sólo esperaba que Alice no se quejara de ella y me hiciera volver a pleno centro de Michigan para comprar ropa mejor.

Aparqué el Volvo al frente de su casa mientras la esperaba. Decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto para avisarle de que había llegado.

_He llegado. Baja a la entrada. Te espero, besos._

_E.C_

Una vez enviado, me puse a esperar que bajara escuchando un poco de música. Estaba a mitad de una canción cantándola, cuando vi a Bella cargando una pequeña maleta. Salí para ayudarla.

-Hola, preciosa –la saludé dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Hola, Edward –respondió a la vez que cogía su equipaje, no sin una pequeña queja en sus ojos ante mi acto, y caminamos hasta el coche.

Abrí su puerta, puse su maleta junto la mía y fui a reunirme con ella.

-¿Preparada para conocer a mi familia como mi novia oficial?

Ella estaba buscando un CD para escuchar cuando me miró con sorpresa por lo que dije.

-¿Les vas a decir tan pronto que soy tu novia? –preguntó preocupada. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Por supuesto, es lo más correcto. Mis padres me educaron para que fuera un caballero, de esos de principios del siglo XX. Así que tengo que hacerlo; sería muy raro para ellos el que trajera a una chica a casa sin razón, ¿no crees?

Lo sopesó un momento. Luego asintió de acuerdo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, sólo es que no sé cómo actuar o si les caeré bien. A fin de cuentas sólo conozco a tu hermana. Ni siquiera a tu padre lo he visto, y eso que trabaja en el hospital –dijo ojeando una revista de historia.

-Eso es porque él trabaja en otra área y con distinto horario. Pero te aseguro que les vas a encantar, sobre todo a Esme. No te preocupes –la tranquilicé cogiéndola de la mano y girando a verla brevemente.

-Si tú lo dices…

Me reí de su poca confianza ante lo desconocido para ambos. Estuvimos todo el trayecto cantando, riendo de alguna de las locuras de Alice durante la semana… El viaje duró una hora hasta que llegamos a casa. Fui adentrándome entre la maleza para ir hasta el aparcamiento de la casa. Bella estaba muy concentrada murmurando alguno de los nombres de los árboles que nos íbamos encontrando.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de árboles? –le pregunté cuando mi curiosidad ganó. No era normal que una chica supiera tanto de especies de árboles. Aunque Bella siempre me sorprendía.

-Mi padre me los enseñó cuando era pequeña. En Forks hay tanta vegetación y especies diferentes que podías entretenerte durante días memorizándolos. A mí me encantaba pasar las tardes en el bosque, aunque al regresar a casa mi padre me regañaba por ser irresponsable. Decía que había muchos osos y podrían atacarme –rió al terminar. La miré y pude ver como tenía una expresión nostálgica en el rostro al recordar su niñez y a sus padres.

Estiré el brazo y acaricié su cabello dulcemente para confortarla. Acarició mi mano devolviéndome el gesto. No me gustaba ver como sufría al recordar a sus padres; debería ser al contrario, debería alegrarse y añorarlos de buena forma.

Al llegar a casa, Alice y Jasper nos esperaban en la entrada del aparcamiento, abrazados. Cogí todas las cosas y le abrí la puerta a Bella para juntarnos con mi hermana y su novio.

-¡Bella, Edward! –Gritó Alice corriendo para abrazarnos a ambos-. Los he extrañado durante toda la semana.

-No seas exagerada, Al. Nos viste el jueves –dije. Ella me sacó la lengua cual niña pequeña y tiró de Bella para presentarla a Jasper.

-Jazz, esta es Bella, la novia de Edward. Pero no digas nada, que es sorpresa para los demás.

Jasper sonrió negando con la cabeza, me saludó y se dirigió a Bella.

-Encantado de conocerte, Bella –dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-Igualmente.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Bella –decía Jasper a la vez que entrábamos en la casa los cuatro-. Al no ha dejado de hablarme de ti.

Bells se sonrojó agachando la mirada.

-La misma, aunque dudo ser tan famosa.

-Pues por lo menos entre nuestra familia sí –replicó.

Sonreí al ver lo bien que se podrían llevar Bella y Jasper como novios de sus cuñados.

Llegamos a casa ante la insistencia de Alice porque nos diéramos prisa para así poder ella enseñarle su habitación. Cuando dijo esto me envió una mirada que daría miedo a cualquiera. Seguro que tenía algo entre manos, algo grande. Entramos al pasillo de la casa para dejar los equipajes ahí mientras tanto, para así poder ir a saludar a mi madre; pero ésta se me adelantó y chilló –hábito que mi hermana cogió-:

-¡Edward, hijo! –me llamó mi madre nada más verme desde el salón. Solté el equipaje y fui a darle un abrazo.

-¿Qué tal, mamá?

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos. Tu padre fue a buscar a tu primo Emmett y Rose a su casa; el muy bruto de tu primo no se le ocurrió otra cosa que limpiar el motor con la manguera provocando que se estropeara el motor –dijo riéndose de la ''inteligencia'' de Emmett. Seguro que después de eso Rosalie lo regañó como nunca.

-Lo peor es que Emmett luego dijo que si él se bañaba, el coche también –terminó.

Todos nos habíamos reído de la historia y mi madre se dio cuenta cuando escuchó una risa desconocida entre ellas. Desvió su mirada a la entrada donde estaban Jasper, Alice y Bella viendo la escena. Se quedó un rato mirando a Bella con confusión y a mí con interrogación. Me separé de ella y fui a buscar a Bella para presentarla a mi madre oficialmente. Después lo haría con los demás, no me importaba hacerlo varias veces.

-Mamá, esta es Bella, mi novia. Bella, esta es mi madre, Esme –las presenté con un gesto de la mano.

-Encantada, señora Cullen –le dijo Bella a mi madre dándole la mano. Pero Esme se limitó a darle un abrazo tiernamente. Bella se sonrojó ante el gesto inesperado.

-No me digas señora, llámame Esme.

Bella asintió de acuerdo. Alice se acercó con Jasper a donde estábamos nosotros hablando.

-¿A que es muy guapa, mamá? –dijo Alice mirando a mi novia con felicidad.

-Mucho. Tienes muy buen gusto, Edward.

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Carraspeé para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

-Bueno, mamá, deberíamos buscarle la habitación a Bella.

-Sobre eso, Edward –dijo mirando significativamente a mi hermana de forma breve-. Verás, sólo hay dos habitaciones libres, y una de ellas es la tuya. Jasper dormirá con Alice, y Rosalie y Emmett en la habitación de invitados. Por lo que me temo que tendrás que compartir habitación con Bella.

-¿Qué…? –no pude acabar la frase porque Alice me interrumpió.

-Si no quieres que Bella se sienta incómoda puede dormir conmigo en mi cuarto, y tú con Jasper.

Imaginarme a mí durmiendo con Jasper en la misma cama, me dio escalofríos. Será mi mejor amigo y todo lo que tú quieras, pero decían que la confianza daba asco y yo quería evitar que se ensuciara. _Creo que te estás comiendo la cabeza, Ed_, pensó mi conciencia.

Sacudí la cabeza y me centré en responder lo que Alice me había sugerido.

-No, no importa. Quédate tú con Jasper tranquila.

Alice pegó un chillido de esos que revientan los tímpanos y saltó a abrazarme. Me susurró en el oído:

-Gracias, no te arrepentirás.

Me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se soltó para ir con Jasper a dejar las cosas de éste en su habitación.

-Edward, cariño, lleva las cosas de Bella a tu habitación, yo iré preparando el almuerzo.

Asentí y cogí todas las maletas. Subimos poco a poco con Bella detrás de mí para ir guiándola. Le indiqué cuál era cada cuarto y abrí la puerta del mío. Seguía igual que siempre; ni siquiera cuando venía a pasar las tardes aquí entraba, ya que no me quedaba todo el día debido al trabajo.

Bella se quedó observando todo con los ojos como platos. Se notaba en su rostro la sorpresa al ver que dentro de mi propia habitación tenía un piano y una guitarra. No había mucho; sólo dos estanterías repletas de libros, otra más llena de discos y DVD, y alguna que otra foto. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una cama de matrimonio que no recordaba haber tenido antes, cubierta por una colcha de color dorado. Precisamente con el color favorito de Alice, qué casualidad (sarcasmo).

Dejé las maletas en la cama y empecé a desempacarlo todo para así descansar antes. Primero saqué mis pertenencias y las coloqué todas en un armario que TAMPOCO recordaba haber tenido. Una vez acabé, me dispuse a hacer lo mismo con la ropa de Bella, pero ella se me adelantó y empezó a doblar todo.

-Tienes una habitación muy bonita –comentó concentrada en colocar bien todas las camisas en las perchas. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y la ayudé a separar cosas. Me dio una mirada de agradecimiento al ver mi intención.

-En realidad AHORA es bonita, antes no era así. Creo que es culpa de Alice. Parece como si lo tuviera todo planeado y hubiera comprado una cama y un armario nuevo –dije agitando la cabeza.

Bella se rió suavemente con esa risa que me enamoraba aún más.

-¿Por qué supones que fue ella?

-Porque nada más ver el color del cubre camas me di cuenta de que fue ella. Ella sabe que mi color favorito es el plateado y azul; él suyo es el dorado. Fácil.

-La conoces tanto que pareces su padre –comentó con una sonrisa a la vez que guardaba debajo de la cama las maletas y se sentaba a mi lado. Pasé un brazo por su cintura para atraerla más a mí. Su olor característico me nubló por completo.

Una vez pasado un poco el ensimismamiento, le contesté.

-Bueno, somos mellizos, nacimos el mismo día aunque ella llegó al mundo cinco minutos antes que yo, por lo que es mayor; es lógico que la conozca muy bien. ¡Qué clase de hermano sería sino!

-Es verdad –dijo de acuerdo y nos soltamos a reír. Luego de relajarnos, la empecé a besar. Sus besos eran adictivos, dulces, deliciosos. La besé con desesperación, como si no estuviéramos lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro. Ella me pasó sus delicados brazos por mi cuello a la vez que acariciaba mi pelo dulcemente.

Cogí su labio inferior entre mis dientes para crear un ambiente más íntimo y profundo. Bella se estremeció en mis brazos, y poco a poco me fue empujando suavemente hasta quedar debajo de ella acostados en mi cama. Bajé mis manos hacia su cintura y ella hizo lo mismo pero en mis hombros. La situación se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor, pero Bella se puso a desabrochar mi camisa y ahí me paralicé. No estaba preparado para dar ése paso. Y mucho menos en casa de mis padres, donde sería poco romántico y una falta de respeto para todos, incluyéndome.

Alejé a Bella de mí para poder pensar con claridad. Dejó de besarme comprendiendo, se sentó a la misma vez que yo en la cama y se me quedó mirando preocupada.

-He hecho algo mal –no preguntaba, afirmaba.

-Al contrario… pero es que no estoy preparado aún, y menos para hacerlo bajo el mismo techo que mis padres. Es cuestión de respeto.

Asintió comprendiendo.

-Está bien. Siento que se me fuera de las manos –se disculpó ruborizándose. Agarré su cara entre mis manos y dejé un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-No hay de qué arrepentirse, yo también colaboré un poco.

Soltó una risa nerviosa sin levantar la vista. Estuvimos un rato callados hasta que habló:

-¿Crees que le haya gustado a tu madre? Al parecer a Jasper sí, pero no sé si con tus padres será igual. A fin de cuentas, su opinión es la importante.

-Claro que le gustaste, más bien quedó encantada. La mirada que tenía fue la misma que puso cuando Alice nos presentó a Jasper. Cariño demasiado prematuro, agradecimiento y admiración. Ella siempre ha deseado que encontrara a mi pareja y ahora que la tengo, está muy contenta –le aseguré.

-Pues es un alivio que me lo digas. Cuando me abrazó de repente temí que lo hiciera para amenazarme en el oído, como en las películas.

Me reí al ver que pensó eso. El día en que mi madre hiciera algo de eso, lo grabaría en vídeo para la posteridad.

-Será mejor que bajemos ya. Seguro que ha llegado el resto.

Nos levantamos de la cama y bajamos al salón cogidos de la mano. Al llegar, vi como Alice y mi madre arreglaban la mesa a la vez que Jasper acababa de preparar algo en la cocina. Supongo que algo que le encargó mi madre.

Justo cuando iba a preguntar si no sabían nada de Emmett y el resto, se escuchó un portazo y la voz de éste.

-¡Hola familia! ¿Me extrañabais? –gritó.

-¡Em! –gritó la otra becerra a la vez que corría a la entrada. Saltó sobre él y lo llenó de besos.

-¿Qué tal, enana? Nos vimos hace casi tres semanas, pero creo que has crecido un poco más –dijo riéndose. Rose llegó por atrás y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza para que se callara.

Alice bufó molesta por su comentario.

-No seas así con mi Al. ¿Y a mí no me saludas, amiga?

Alice se soltó y fue a abrazarla.

-Cada día más sexy, eh, Rose.

-Ya, es que no lo puedo evitar –dijo de manera creída. Se hecho el pelo hacia tras con gracia y luego se rió de su tontería.

Mi padre llegó minutos después cargando dos maletas en cada mano. Las dejó en el suelo y fue a saludar. Cuando iba hacia mí, se fijo en la personita que tenía cogida de la mano. Me miró unos segundos con las cejas alzadas sin decir nada. Rosalie y Emmett se dieron cuenta de su reacción y miraron en la misma dirección. La cara de mi primo reflejaba sorpresa, la de Rosalie comprensión. Creo que ya se sospechaba quién era la chica de mi lado.

Esme se acercó a nosotros para saludar a los recién llegados. Cuando acabó, se llevó a Rosalie y Emmett al piso de arriba para enseñarles su habitación al percatarse de lo que pasaba. Ella sabía que yo prefería confesar todo una vez que estuviéramos comiendo.

Carlisle se limitó a seguir mirándome sin preguntarme nada hasta que Jasper lo interrumpió para preguntarle algo. Gracias Jasper, por ese don que tienes de sentir las emociones de los demás.

Bella me miró preocupada, pero me limité a negar con la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-Bella –la llamó Alice-. ¿Vienes conmigo un momento a mi cuarto? Quiero mostrarte algo.

-Vale.

Se fueron al segundo piso dejándome intranquilo en el pasillo. ¿Y sí a mi padre no le había gustado Bella a la primera impresión? Esa pregunta no dejaba de rondar mi cabeza en todo el rato que estuve solo. Después de un rato, mi madre llegó a mi lado colocando una mano sobre mi brazo.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No, nada.

-¿Seguro? –insistió. Me limité a asentir.

-De acuerdo, entonces… quería decirte que tu novia se ve encantadora. Es muy bonita y se ve que también muy inteligente. Has elegido acertadamente.

-¿En serio? –pregunté emocionado. Una sonrisa tonta se había posado en mi cara ante la posibilidad de que mi madre quisiera tanto a Bella como lo hacía con Jasper.

-Claro. Me alegro de que por fin tengas a la mujer de tu vida. Ahora falta que ella nos presente a sus padres.

Mi sonrisa se borró al instante al escuchar la palabra ''padres'' relacionado con el nombre de Bella.

-Mamá… sería mejor que no nombres a los padres de Bella nunca.

-¿Por qué? Son sus padres, debe estar orgullosa de ellos –dijo.

-Y lo está, pero es que están muertos.

Esme se quedó de piedra al escucharme decir que estaban muertos. Soltó una lágrima que borré con mi mano. Mi madre siempre tan sentimental.

-Oh, pobrecita. Debe ser duro, con lo joven que es.

-Lo sé, por eso te agradecería que adviertas al resto sobre el tema, para evitar daños.

-Está bien, descuida.

-Te lo agradezco –dije dándole un abrazo que me devolvió.

-Nada, nada. Te prometo que Bella se sentirá como en casa, y que me tendrá a mí como una madre si lo desea. Todos somos su familia.

Suspiré aliviado. Llevé conmigo a mi madre al salón para reunirnos todos, ya que no me apetecía seguir tocando el tema de los padres de Bella. Sentados alrededor de la mesa estaban todos, excepto Alice y Bella –las cuales no bajaban aún-, mi madre y yo.

Estaban los cuatro hablando entre sí sobre la experiencia de Emmett con el coche.

-… Y entonces me di cuenta de que el motor se fundió –y se carcajeó.

-¿Qué, Emmett? ¿Contando tus habilidades como mecánico? Sabes que esos trabajos son para Rose, no para ti. Tú eres mejor en eso de no tocar nada para que no se dañe.

Dejó de reírse para fulminarme con la mirada. Simplemente me limité a sonreír.

-Claro, como tú eres don perfecto. Eres tan perfecto que después de 26 años tienes novia.

Fruncí el ceño cruzándome de brazos.

-Emmett, esa no son maneras de tratar a tu primo –le regañó mi madre. Emmett se limitó a encogerse de hombros pasando de la situación.

-Déjalo, mamá. Tú dices que tuve que pasar 26 años para que tuviera novia, pero tú tienes 28 y tu cerebro no ha madurado aún. Así que no digas nada –contraataqué.

Pude ver como mi padre contenía la risa apretando los labios, y como Esme y Rosalie se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a ''hacer'' que miraban por la ventana para que no nos diéramos cuenta de que se reían. Era normal, Emmett y yo siempre peleábamos por las tonterías que éste hacía. Jasper era el único que miraba la escena tranquilo.

-¡Oye! –Dijo indignado.- Mi cerebro al igual que mi hermoso cuerpo ha madurado hace mucho. ¿Crees que si no hubiera madurado podría haber entrado a la universidad? No soy cocinero por nada.

-Oh, es verdad. Entonces sí maduró un poquito, porque sino ya hubieras provocado una catástrofe en algún restaurante –bromeé. Esto de fastidiar a mi primo era divertido. Además, me debía una por haberme colocado un perro en mi cama.

-Soy una persona honorable. ¿No ves que trabajo en El Bulli con el chef Ramsay?

Me carcajeé de su idiotez.

-Emmett, por favor, ése chef no trabaja en el Bulli. ¡Y El Bulli es un restaurante de un cocinero español, y se encuentra en España! Así que no alucines.

-Ya lo sé, señor sabelotodo –dijo como un niño de cinco años-. Sólo quería añadir emoción al momento.

Cuando dijo eso, ninguno pudo resistirlo más y se empezaron a reír. Incluido el impasible de Jasper y yo. Emmett lo hizo por seguir a la corriente. Al hacerlo, nos reímos todavía más.

Estuvimos un rato riéndonos hasta que aparecieron Alice y Bella en el comedor. Ambas nos miraban a todos como si fuéramos locos. Y seguro que lo parecíamos. No es normal que dos mujeres que ni siquiera se ven la cara se estén riendo a la vez que miran por la ventana, un hombre sentado sin nadie a su alrededor haciendo lo mismo, otro colocando unas cosas en el mostrador igual, y otros dos mirándose mutuamente.

-¿Nos hemos perdido algo divertido? –preguntó Alice sentándose al lado de Carlisle y Bella haciendo lo mismo a su lado.

-Rosalie –dijo mi madre-, ayúdame a traer la comida.

Ésta asintió y se fueron.

-De nada lo suficientemente interesante, hija –le contestó Carlisle-. Sólo de otra disputa entre tu hermano y tú primo.

-Oh, pues entonces no era nada. Siempre pelean por lo mismo y a todas horas.

Me senté junto a Bella a la vez que Jasper se sentaba al frente de Alice. Emmett bufó por la suposición de Alice.

-Nada es una tontería cuando es referido a mí.

-Claro, claro. Porque limpiar el motor de un coche con agua no es una tontería.

Emmett se sonrojó avergonzado y bajó la mirada. Alice soltó una risita al ver como dejó callado a Em.

Al cabo de un rato, aparecieron Rose y Esme con unas bandejas llenas de platos para empezar a comer.

Olía delicioso, como todo lo que hacía mi mamá.

-Espero que les guste los raviolis. Es la primera vez que los hago y no sé si habrán salido muy comestibles.

-Tranquila mamá, que si nos pasa algo para eso tenemos a dos médicos en la familia.

Todos nos reímos y comenzamos a comer. Sabía que a Bella le gustaría la comida tanto como a mí; era una fanática de la comida italiana. Estaba todo tan bueno que no sólo Emmett repitió plato. Suerte que mi madre hizo suficiente para que todos pudiéramos comer dos veces. Acabamos de comer y todos nos quedamos sentados sin recoger nada para digerir la comida mejor. Nadie había dicho nada durante la comida al estar tan concentrados.

-Estuvo delicioso, Esme –la alagamos todos a la vez y nos reímos. Mi madre coreó nuestras risas.

-Me alegro que les haya gustado. Nunca imaginé que los raviolis provocarían que me los dijerais todos a la vez –bromeó bebiendo un poco de agua.

Nos volvimos a reír. Pero después, el silencio fue u poco raro. Nadie decía nada, hasta que mi padre habló:

-Edward, ¿no nos vas a presentar nunca a la chica que vino hoy contigo? –preguntó viéndome seriamente.

Si antes estaba digiriendo la comida, ahora ésta se había regresado a mi esófago. Sentí como Bella se tensaba a mi lado y como Alice, Jasper y Esme me miraban esperando a que contara todo.

Bebí un poco de agua, para prepararme.

-Bueno papá, puede que todo sea muy precipitado pero ésta es Bella, la chica de la que te hablé hace poco –le dije desviando un poco el tema. Quería primero que la ubicara en sus recuerdos y después le diría todo.

Se quedó pensando un momento, intentando recordar; luego se dio cuenta y abrió la boca.

-Oh, ya sé. ¿Tú eres la paciente con la fobia esa a tu broncodilatador? –suspiré internamente. Me alegraba de que no sacara el tema de las cartitas. Supongo que se imaginó que no sería prudente mencionarlo.

-Sí, la misma –contestó titubeando Bella. Pasé una mano por debajo de la mesa para agarrar la suya e infundirle tranquilidad. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para mi padre, el que no dejaba de mirarme en todo momento.

Levantó una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

-Aunque ya he superado ese trauma –continuó Bella. Carlisle devolvió la vista a su rostro como si nada.

Inspiré y expiré aire varias veces para poder relajarme y decirlo de una vez por todas. El salón se volvió a quedar en silencio esperando que alguien hablara. Sentí una patadita por debajo de la mesa que me sobresaltó. Miré alrededor para ver quién fue, y pude ver como Alice me fulminaba con la mirada para que espabilara y hablara ya.

Volví a tomar aire y carraspeé un poco para llamar la atención de todos. Cosa que logré.

-Papá, Bella es mi novia –solté a bote pronto si pudor. Lo mejor era decirlo de corrido. El silencio que se produjo fue sepulcral, peor que el de antes. Nadie decía nada, y pude ver como mi padre y Emmett eran los únicos sorprendidos. Como pensaba, Rose ya lo sospechaba y no se sorprendió. Bella estaba sonrojada, Alice sonreí feliz, Jasper me enviaba una mirada de ánimo, y mi madre miraba seriamente a mi padre.

Este estaba petrificado en su sitio hasta que despertó y gritó:

-¿¡Qué tienes novia!

Y fue la primera vez que sentí miedo de mi padre.

* * *

**Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo. Siento el retraso, pero ya no habrá más porque salí de vacaciones (¡BIEN!). Por favor, si quieren hacerme feliz, dejenme un review, ése es el mejor regalo de Navidad que puedo recibir de ustedes. Yo a cambio subiré muchos capítulos el 25, ya que el 24 sólo subiré uno. Los otros son de regalo. Que tengan una Feliz Navidad y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	11. Fin de semana en familia 2º parte

**Fin de semana en familia (2º parte):**

Todos los presentes no sabían cómo reaccionar ante el exabrupto de mi padre. Éste seguía en la misma postura después de gritarme un '' ¿qué tienes una novia?''. La verdad es que no esperaba esa reacción por parte de él. Más bien creo que esperaba que se riera o hiciera una bromita, tipo Emmett.

Bella me envió una mirada cargada de miedo por la situación. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla a los ojos; no podía tranquilizarme a mí, mucho menos a ella. Luego de un rato, mi madre habló:

-Carlisle, ¿a qué vino esa reacción exagerada? ¿Es que no estás feliz por tu hijo?

Mi padre sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, y volvió en sí. Su ceño se relajó un tanto con respecto a antes.

-Sí, claro que me alegro. Sólo que… no sé, me parece todo de lo más raro –confesó mirando a Bella.

-¿Acaso estás celoso de Bella, tío? –Intervino Emmett, el que ahora nos veía a Bella y a mí con una sonrisa y humor negro reflejado en sus ojos-. Creo que ya estás un poco mayorcito para esas tonterías. Deberías poner a Bella en un pedestal por soportar a mi primo; eso es de santos.

El aludido se sonrojó ligeramente y miró en otra dirección. Todos nos reímos al darnos cuenta de que Emmett había acertado con su suposición. Nunca imaginé que mi padre me quisiera tanto hasta celar a quién era la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. (Aparte mi madre y mi hermana, claro).

Me levanté de mi puesto y fui a dar un abrazo a mi padre. El al principio se sorprendió, pero después me devolvió el gesto y sentí la misma sensación que cuando era pequeño y yo tenía miedo de los monstruos de la noche. Siempre me daba ése abrazo.

Se escucharon unos suspiros en el salón y cuando nos soltamos a ver quiénes fueron, pudimos ver como todas las mujeres de la estancia tenían una mirada soñadora; todas excepto mi ángel. Sabía que estaba feliz por mí al tener tan buen padre, pero también ella extrañaba al suyo y la situación seguro le fue incómoda.

Le envié una mirada de ya hablaríamos, tranquila, y fui a sentarme de nuevo.

-No sabía que fueras tan tierno, papá –bromeó Alice-. Conmigo nunca fuiste de esa manera. Más bien, cuando te presenté a Jasper le diste su aprobación sin chistar, no como hoy, que hiciste todo un drama.

Rosalie la miró divertida y añadió:

-Vaya, parece que una señorita de por aquí es igualita a su padre y también está celosa.

-¿Yo? –dijo mi hermana señalándose con el dedo. Luego se rió cínicamente-. Yo no estoy celosa, lo que me molesta es que papá cele más a Edward que a mí, que soy su única chica y la primera que nació.

-Eso se llaman celos aquí y en la China, amiga –rebatió Rose-. Además de que Ed es el único hijo chico que tiene Carlisle. Así que están a la par.

-Parece que hoy es el día de los celos –dijo Emmett divertido.- Y analizando la situación, he pensado que ya que nos estamos como sincerando, podíamos jugar a verdad o reto. ¿Por favor?

Lo último lo añadió poniendo ojitos como el gato con botas; unos ojitos que sólo ablandaron a las chicas, claro.

-Ay, Em. Siempre tan infantil –dijimos todos.

-No se hagan de rogar y respondan.

-¡Que sí!

-Así me gusta.

Recogimos un poco toda la mesa para poder jugar a gusto. La verdad es que siempre que hacemos una comida familiar jugamos a ese juego y dejamos todo patas arriba. Esme tiene que venir siempre a regañarnos por sucios. Aunque creo que hoy la daba un poco igual.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Edward? –me pidió Rosalie mientras limpiábamos la mesa.

-Claro.

Nos sentamos en el sofá uno al frente del otro. Rosalie tenía una mirada pensativa, como si no supiera si contar lo que se callaba. Se retorcía el pelo entre sus dedos mientras miraba como el resto hablaba ajeno a nuestro intento de conversación.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté cuando me cansé de ver que no decía nada. Ella dirigió su mirada a mí con el ceño fruncido. Estaba preocupada.

-En primer lugar, quiero felicitarte por tu noviazgo con Bella. Se ve que es una chica encantadora y ambos merecéis ser felices.

-Gracias –le dije asintiendo para que continuara. Pero no lo hizo.

Bufé.

-Supongo que no me habrás pedido hablar para simplemente felicitarme, ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón, hay algo más –esperé expectante. Ella continuó-. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me pediste investigar a ésa chica, la tal Samantha?

Asentí nervioso. Creo que mi cara estaba más blanca de lo habitual, porque la sentía fría.

-Bien, pues hace unos días me llegó más información sobre ella. Y no es cualquier información; es de las gordas. Te la iba a dar durante la semana, pero no tuve oportunidad de ir a tu consulta y…

Se quedó callada bajando la vista a sus manos. Las toqué para que me mirara y terminara de contarme todo. Levantó la vista y me miró desesperada.

-¿Y…?

-Recibí unos anónimos, unos anónimos terribles. Decían que si la información que me había llegado te la hacía saber, tú, Bella y Alice lo pagarían. Yo no quería que les pasara nada malo, por eso me lo callé. Pero ya no lo puedo resistir más y te lo tengo que contar.

-Tranquila –le dije. _Aunque primero tengo que hacerlo yo,_ pensé-. Cuéntame todo despacio y si temor. Te prometo que no nos pasará nada ni a ti tampoco. Esta situación tiene que terminar.

-Es verdad. Pues verás, el documento decía que esta chica, Samantha Greene, no es quien dice ser. Supuestamente se hizo todas esas operaciones que tú ya sabes para ocultar su identidad y continuar con su juego. Ya la habían fichado como sospechosa de un incendio a las afueras de Washington, pero no hubo pruebas suficientes para condenarla –contó. Mientras lo hacía, yo me ponía más y más tenso, deseando que esto no lo escuchara más nadie de la casa.

-Hace poco, la tal Samantha, vivió junto con otra chica en un piso compartido; la chica como ya te imaginas es Bella. Supuestamente no se conocían de antes, pero la policía y yo tenemos la sospecha de que sí se conocen y por eso Samantha aparece en todos los lugares donde se encuentra Bella. El mismo día que Bella fue ingresada en el hospital hace unos años, ella desapareció del mapa. Y ahora aparece cuando Bella está en rehabilitación, una cosa muy rara. Seguí las investigaciones, y me enteré de que esta mujer también estuvo presente en la muerte de los padres de Bella y su amigo Jacob Black. Parece que éste último, había averiguado más o menos quién era en realidad Samantha Greene y quiso comentárselo a tu novia, pero por arte de magia, el mismo día que fue a ver a Bella en su moto, murió.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral hasta llegar a mi cerebro y ponerme en alerta. Rosalie tenía un aspecto parecido al mío, pero ella era más fuerte y no lo hacía notar tanto. ¿Era posible lo que mis oídos estaban oyendo? Toda esta historia delo pasado de Bella parece sacado de una novela de ficción. ¿Podía ser una persona tan sádica para provocar tantas muertes hasta llegar a su objetivo? ¿Y con qué fin: venganza, celos, hobbie…? Tenía muchas preguntas que aclarar, y el mismo lunes por la mañana enfrentaría a esa mujer, si se le podía llamar así.

-Así que, no sé si Bella sepa quién es –continuó Rose, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-, pero lo mejor es ser precavidos con ella e intentar sacar toda la información que nos pueda dar Bella. Algunos policías saben ya la historia y están ojo avizor por si acaso, por lo que no dudes en llamarme y voy a ayudarte.

Me limité a asentir. Tenía la boca seca y no podía articular palabra.

Mi acompañante me colocó una mano en el hombro y me dio un ligero apretón transmitiendo apoyo y tranquilidad.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Ahora, vamos con los demás, que se estarán preguntando qué hacemos.

Intenté cambiar la expresión lo mejor que pude y fuimos con los demás a sentarnos alrededor de la mesa y jugar el estúpido juego. Mi humor había caído en picado y no me apetecía para nada jugar.

-Por fin llegan, ya me estaba aburriendo. Se me estaban acabando las ideas para fastidiar a Swan –dijo mi primo pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Me alegraba ver que se llevaban bien.

-Tranquilo, ya estamos aquí. Podemos empezar –avisó Rosalie cogiéndome de la mano y empujándome para que me sentara. Aún estaba tenso.

Me senté junto a Bella y ahí me quedé hasta que susurró:

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No –respondí también en un susurro.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

Dejó las preguntas y se dispuso a jugar sin presionarme más. Estuvimos jugando durante horas sin parar. Muy pocas veces alguien elegía hacer una prueba, pero era preferible a decir verdades un tanto vergonzosas. Íbamos a jugar a las cartas y ver una película, cuando el teléfono de casa sonó. Todos nos miramos extrañados al escucharlo.

-¿Alguno espera una llamada? –preguntó mi madre.

Todos negamos con la cabeza. El teléfono seguía sonando.

-Yo atiendo –dije.

-¿Hola, quién es? –pregunté cuando descolgué.

Al principio nadie respondió pero luego, una voz que se escuchaba distorsionada tal vez por un pañuelo, habló.

-_Espero que disfrutes este fin de semana con tu hermanita y tu novia, porque será la última vez que las veas. Es tan tierno verles jugar como niños _–la voz soltó un suspiro. Yo estaba tenso completamente, y sentía como todos los presentes tenían la vista puesta en mí. Un momento, ¿dijo que nos vio?

Empecé a mirar por todos los cristales que daban al bosque, pero sólo se veían árboles y más árboles en el bosque.

-_No busques, cariño, que no me vas a ver. Estoy perfectamente escondida. En un sitio que ni te imaginas. Sólo te aviso que deberías temerme, y mucho. Te crees que las cartas eran una broma, pero no. Ah, y una cosa más, no juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar –_y colgó.

Estuve procesando toda la conversación, o monólogo según se mire, de la persona que me habló. Ya me había dado una última advertencia para que me cuidara y cuidara a mi familia, y la aprovecharía. Además, ¿qué quiso decir con que no jugara con fuego? ¿Qué estaba planeando para dañarme?

-Edward, ¿quién era? –me preguntó mi madre que estaba a mis espaldas. Me volteé a verla y ella soltó una exclamación al verme-. Cariño, mi amor, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué estás tan blanco y llorando?

Pasé una mano por mi mejilla, y sí, estaban algunas lágrimas de miedo ahí. Era raro que llorara, pero pensar que podían hacerle algo a mi hermana (la cual no ha tenido un momento de paz desde que entró al hospital) y a Bella que estaba enferma del alma desde hace mucho, me hacía sentir impotente.

No pude resistirlo y me abracé a mi madre al igual que de pequeño. Sollocé un poco en su hombro mientras ella me daba caricias tranquilizadoras en la espalda.

-Edward, hijo, cuéntame qué pasó. No te había visto así nunca.

-No puedo decírtelo –respondí cuando pude calmarme y quedarme erguido yo sólo. Toda mi familia me veía con confusión y pena por verme llorar. Bella estaba inquieta en su sitio, sentía que quería venir conmigo y abrazarme. Me separé de mi madre y fui a llevarme a Bella a mi cuarto.

-Por favor, que nadie venga a molestarnos ahora, necesito estar a solas con Bella.

Asintieron sorprendidos y agarré a mi novia de la mano. Estuvimos todo el rato en silencio hasta llegar.

Cerré la puerta con llave y me quedé mirando un rato a la puerta, sin girarme a verla.

-Edward –me llamó. Pero lo mejor sería hacer esto sin verla, para hacerlo mejor-, dime qué pasó. Me duele verte así, es muy raro tu comportamiento y me asusta.

-Bella, dime de una maldita vez de qué conoces a Samantha Greene –demandé. Silencio. Eso fue todo lo que obtuve de ella.

Volteé a ver un poco su reacción y pude darme cuenta de que estaba sentada en la cama con la cara completamente blanca por la sorpresa.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque tengo derecho y necesito saber qué te hizo. No me evadas la respuesta y responde de una vez –estaba intentando mantener la poca paciencia que tenía, pero me costaba bastante.

-Ya te dije mis motivos de por qué no te contaba nada relacionado con eso. No pienso cambiar de parecer ni lo he hecho.

Gruñí fuerte. Me dirigí a ella y me arrodillé al frente suyo. Agarré su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara.

-Por favor, Bella, te lo pido. Es de vital interés.

-Nada es de vital interés como para que te cuente –siguió de cabezota. Me estaba cansando el discutir así que simplemente la besé. Quería relajarme un momento y los besos de Bella lo conseguían.

Ella me lo devolvió pero no con mucho entusiasmo y pronto me cansé y dejé de besarla. Apoyé mi frente en la suya y susurré:

-No lo hago por cabezonería sino por necesidad. Este ya no tiene que ver sólo contigo, sino también con mi hermana y yo mismo. Hasta con Rosalie. Con todos.

-¿Con todos?

Asentí.

-No te puede decir por qué con todos, pero sí que esto es muy grave y urgente. No te pido que me cuentes todo, pero sí que me digas si Samantha ha tenido algo que ver con las muertes de tus seres queridos.

-No lo sé –dijo sinceramente.- Sólo sé que me da miedo y que una vez me amenazó de una forma muy extraña, pero ni siquiera tengo idea de quién es ella ni su propósito.

-Está bien, pero sólo pido que te cuides mucho. No te voy a perder de vista.

-Vale, no me importa quedarme encerrada contigo en un ascensor ni en ningún sitio –recordó sonriendo.

Me sonrojé un poco y le devolví la sonrisa. Volví a besarla con amor y preocupación por perderla. No lo soportaría. Yo quería casarme con ella, tener hijo, nietos con ella. Todo. Y mi hermana se merecía lo mismo con Jasper.

Nos acostamos un rato antes de bajar con todos, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para enfrentar las preguntas.

Estaba acariciando su pelo, cuando una idea cruzó mi mente. Una idea que esperaba fuera buena.

-¿Bella? –Ella levantó la cabeza un poco y me miró interrogante-. ¿Qué te parece el irte a vivir conmigo a mi casa?

Se quedó quieta con los ojos como platos durante un rato.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó.

Asentí solamente.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría –respondió después de meditarlo unos minutos.

-Gracias –la estreché contra mi pecho y besé su cabeza.

Supongo que nos quedamos dormidos, porque cuando escuché la voz de mi hermana tras la puerta, vi la hora y ya era de noche. Bella estaba acurrucada al lado mío, con el rostro en calma. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Preciosa.

-¡Edward, Bella! Salgan de la habitación, que vamos a salir a cenar juntos. ¡Vamos! –chilló y después se escucharon sus pasos bajando las escaleras.

Me acomodé un poco y fui a darme una ducha para relajarme. Dejaría dormir un poco más a Bella. Me vestí con lo mejor que tenía mano y que sabía que Alice no se quejaría, y fui a despertar a Bella.

-Bella, cariño, despierta –la llamé dejando besos en su rostro. Pude escuchar como gruñía y se estiraba.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó con voz pastosa.

-Las ocho y tenemos que salir. Así que vete a bañar y a preparar, te espero abajo.

Asintió restregándose los ojos y dejó un beso en mi mejilla antes de coger sus cosas e ir al baño.

Bajé al salón donde estaban sólo mi madre, ya vestida y mi padre junto a ella. Estaban hablando mientras bebían un café cuando me escucharon llegar y se giraron a verme. Me acerqué a ellos y los saludé. Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir.

-Edward –empezó mi padre-, dinos qué pasó.

Suspiré cansado, pasándome una mano por el pelo.

-Está bien, pero no lo cuenten a nadie más, ni siquiera a Bella –pedí tomando un poco del café que mi madre me acababa de servir.

-¿Cómo, es que no lo sabe? –preguntó confundida. Negué.

-Nos quedamos dormidos y apenas hablamos de eso. Le pedí que se fuera a vivir conmigo y aceptó –anuncié feliz.

-¿En serio? ¡Felicidades! Se ve que el destino quería que estuvierais juntos –comentó Esme soñadoramente. Reí de verla tan feliz.

-Cuenta –apremiaron ambos luego de un rato. No lo dejaban ir. Ya tenía la prueba de por qué era tan insistente cuando quería saber algo.

Les conté todo lo que había pasado desde un principio, para que lo entendieran bien. Hablé de las cartas, llamadas, sombras… Mi madre escuchaba blanca como la pared y mi padre le daba masajes en los hombros para que se relajara, al saber cómo reaccionaría. Por suerte los demás aún no bajaban y no se enteraban de nada de lo que pasaba. Sería un tanto pesado ir uno por uno contándolo todo, y peligroso también. Ya arriesgaba mucho contándoles ahora todo, sabiendo que la loca esa podría estar escuchándonos y observando nuestros movimientos en este preciso instante.

-Tienes que denunciar la situación, Edward –me dijo mi madre cuando acabé de hablar.

-Ya Rosalie se ha encargado de avisar a tantos policías como pudo.

-Me alegro, porque no voy a permitir que esa loca dañe a mis hijos –dijo una muy furiosa Esme.

-Tranquila mamá, yo…

-¡Ya estamos aquí! –se anunció Alice, interrumpiéndome.

-Perfecto, vámonos –pidió mi padre. Se notaba que la noticia lo había dejado muy descolocado y quería salirse de la cena lo antes posible.

-Vale, vamos a organizarnos. Emmett y Rosalie se van con Carlisle y Esme en el Mercedes, y Jasper, Bella, Edward y yo en el Volvo. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Alice –contestamos todos a la vez, cansados.

Todos nos fuimos en los respectivos coches rumbo al restaurante. Durante el trayecto de ida, y creo que durante toda la noche, Alice no dejaba de mandarme miradas raras, como si supiera que le ocultaba algo grave. Intenté evitarla, y lo pude conseguir gracias a mis padres, que se encargaron de mantenerla entretenida para que no preguntara nada. En un momento de la cena, anuncié a todos que iba a vivir con Bella y me felicitaron. Incluidos mis padres, que se hicieron los sorprendidos para no levantar sospecha.

La noche hubiera sido muy divertida y amena si no estuviera con la paranoia encima. Me la pasaba mirando a todos lados para ver si reconocía a alguien, pero nada. Bella tuvo que llamarme la atención varias veces porque estaba despistado y no respondía lo que me preguntaban. Pero a mi cabeza no le apetecía colaborar mucho hoy.

El único momento en que estuve consciente de todo, fue cuando vi bajar a Bella por las escaleras antes de salir. Estaba hermosa, como siempre; vestía una chaqueta negra muy elegante, unos tacones negros, pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta perfecta. Seguro todo era obra de Alice.

Nada más llegar a casa, todos se fueran directamente a dormir, agotados y yo no pude hacer más que lo mismo. Me acosté junto con Bella tranquilamente, y me entregué a los sueños.

El fin de semana pasó sin ninguna mención importante. Por suerte, las amenazas no se repitieron en mi estancia y eso fue un alivio. Salimos con una hiperactiva Alice a todos lados. Hicimos picnic, fuimos a un pub, las chicas llevaron a Bella obligada de compras y nosotros nos quedamos a jugar a los videojuegos. Fue muy reconfortante pasar el fin de semana en familia, todos reunidos; y más saber lo bien que había sido bienvenida Bella en la familia. Emmett se la pasaba gastándole bromas y viceversa: parecían hermanos de lo bien que se llevaban.

Rosalie hablaba mucho con ella sobre temas variados, no como Alice, que según me contó Bella, no la dejaba en paz con el tema de la moda y nuestro noviazgo. Pero decía que aún así se divertía. Esme y Carlisle la trataban como una hija más, la cuidaban, hablaban con ella… Cosa que hacía ver a una Bella más feliz.

Y Jasper era como su sombra a veces. Si Emmett y Bella se llevaban como una relación de hermanos normal, ellos dos se parecían a Alice y a mí. No se despegaban para nada, sólo para estar con Alice y conmigo. Más de una vez mi hermana y yo los fastidiábamos haciendo que estábamos celosos por dejarnos de lado, y entonces hacíamos lo mismo que ellos y por respuesta se reían y se separaban.

Como decía, un fin de semana muy divertido, quitando algunas cosas.

Y estábamos a lunes, y mi hermana, mi padre y yo teníamos que regresar al hospital. Bella vino un rato a visitarnos pero se tuvo que ir pronto a trabajar. Había dejado de venir a consulta al haber superado uno de sus traumas. El otro, según ella, prefería que se lo tratara en casa por seguridad.

Se había mudado conmigo a mi casa, y estábamos muy felices. Ninguno de los dos se imaginó nunca compartiendo cama con otra persona. Nos repartíamos las tareas y parecíamos ya una pareja de recién casados. Quería proponérselo, pero sentía que era demasiado pronto y primero deseaba que Bella se curara y la tipa esa estuviera en la cárcel.

Lo peor es que ya no se ocultaba ante mí; al llegar todas las mañanas al hospital, me enviaba miradas malvadas y cínicas, acompañadas de sonrisas que producían escalofríos. Por miedo, intenté que Alice se quedara a dormir siempre en casa de Jasper y regresara al otro día, sin necesidad de estar interna, pero me negaron la oportunidad y eso me ponía enfermo.

Le pedía a Bella que no viniera por seguridad, pero ella se negaba a no venir.

-Tú dices que debo enfrentar mis miedos, pues bien, eso hago. Si le demuestro miedo al no venir es peor. Aparte de que quiero saber sus intenciones –aclaró.

No podía hacer nada contra su palabra, por lo que la dejé en paz. Pero siempre la estuve vigilando, claro. No la descuidaría ni a ella ni a mi hermana por nada del mundo.

Pero claro, eso decía yo ahora. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que me iba a pasar las amenazas que tanto temía? ¿Por qué no las pude evitar? Sólo podía rezar porque la amenaza no se extendiera a toda mi familia, porque si no, sería un hombre completamente destruido y muerto en vida.

**Samantha (POV):**

La venganza estaba servida. La estúpida de Bella pagaría por el daño que sus padres me habían hecho. Ya lo pagó su amiguito Jacob Black al intentar desenmascararme, pero por jugar con fuego se termino quemando. No permitiría que otro estúpido intentara hacer lo mismo.

Había conseguido que Edward me contratara de manera muy hábil e ingenua por su parte. Aunque el ya sabía que era yo la de los anónimos, no sabía el por qué de éstos. Para eso me ocuparía de destrozarlo vivo a través de sus seres queridos. Era mejor matar a Bella o dejarla media muerta, para que sufriera por infundirle daño a su familia.

Claro que no estaba sola en mi trabajo de venganza, tenía a mi novio como cómplice. Seguramente el doctorcito se preguntaría por qué me había hecho tantas operaciones, seguro que pensaba que ocultaba mi identidad pero en realidad ocultaba algo peor. El daño que me habían hecho. Ya Bella había recibido un incentivo de lo que le esperaba cuando la mandé al hospital hace tiempo al intentar matarla asfixiándola, aunque ella no sabía mis motivos. Seguro pensaba que estaba loca, pero no lo estoy y lo voy a demostrar.

Así que, Swan y Cullen prepárense para los que os espera. Dicen que el fuego es igual de destructivo que el hielo, pero no saben que es preferible el hielo al fuego; y lo van a descubrir en carne propia. Como me llamo Samantha Greene.

* * *

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y me dejen reviews. Estoy escribiendo otro capítulo más para subir, así que no se extrañen si ven dos nuevos hoy. Es como regalo de Navidad, aunque se extiende hasta mañana, que subiré dos más, espero. Ya a partir del lunes subiré de uno en uno, normal. Como ven la historia está ya en su punto, y os aseguro que no habrá muchos capítulos; si llego a los 20 es de casualidad. Es que no quiero que se vuelva un tostón y por eso no la alargo. Bueno, no les fastidio más y me voy. Que tengan un feliz año nuevo por adelantado XD.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	12. Recuerdos peligrosos

**Recuerdos peligrosos:**

Todo esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. No es posible que la amenaza se cumpliera tan pronto. Era irreal que en este preciso momento me encontrara en el hospital, siendo revisado por algunos médicos mientras mi hermana y mi novia estaban inconscientes. Tenía que llamar a Rosalie urgentemente para que viniera a verme. Necesitaba declarar ante una abogada como ella sobre lo que había sucedido.

(A partir de aquí, todo lo que vean en cursiva es el recuerdo de Edward. Me pareció más fácil de hacer el capítulo así)

**Flash back:**

_Hoy me tocaba pasar pocas consultas, por suerte. Podría volver a casa temprano y pasar más tiempo con mi novia._

_Estaba rumbo a la cafetería para tomar un café cuando alguien se interpuso en mi camino y me hizo detenerme. Samantha._

_-¿Qué tal, doctor Edward? –preguntó con una sonrisa ladina en la cara. Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos._

_-Bien –respondí escuetamente._

_-Oh, me alegro. Lástima que digan que la felicidad es efímera y que en cualquier momento podemos morir. O morir alguien cercano a nosotros._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? –La muy sinvergüenza me amenazaba aquí, en el pasillo del hospital donde cualquiera podía escuchar. Seguro que nada bueno estaba planeando._

_-Nada, pero me imagino que una ligera idea te haces si te ciñes a las cartas que te he mandado._

_Un gruñido escapó de entre mis labios._

_-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Bella y a mi hermana –la amenacé-. Te puede ir muy mal._

_-Uy, qué miedo –dijo riéndose descaradamente.- ¿Sabes? Es una lástima que me caigas tan mal, con lo guapo que eres… -posó su mano en mi hombro y empezó a bajarla por mi torso. _

_-Me alegro de que sea así –le respondí apartando su mano de un golpe. Ella me miró furiosa por el gesto que había hecho. Parece que le molestaba el desprecio de un hombre._

_-Pues no te alegres tanto, querido. Recuerda la frase que siempre te digo: ''el que juega con fuego se termina quemando'' –citó._

_-Gracias por la advertencia._

_Lo mejor para combatir al enemigo era unirse a él, según lo que decía la gente, pero en este caso lo mejor que podía hacer era darle la razón como a los locos. Cosa que de por sí ya era._

_-De nada. Ahora, me voy. Ya nos veremos por ahí, Cullen._

_Se fue por la dirección en la que había venido echando una que otra mirada en mi dirección de vez en cuando, hasta que desapareció por el pasillo._

_El estómago se me había revuelto por lo ocurrido, así que regresé a mi consulta de nuevo, sin desayunar. La historia de mi vida parecía sacada de una telenovela, la verdad. Primero, mi hermana sufría de esquizofrenia, cosa que gracias a Dios estaba superando. Y segundo, cuando encontraba al amor de mi vida, en vez de irme maravillosamente, aparecían más piedras en el camino. Piedras llamadas Samantha. A parte de que mi novia también tenía un trastorno mental. Cuando me metí a la facultad de medicina a estudiar neuropsicología no pensé en todo lo que esta carrera conllevaría. Pero como dijo mi madre, era el destino que yo me enamorara de Bella._

_-Alice esquizofrénica–murmuré. Mi hermana Alice esquizofrénica. Ya lo he dicho antes, pero lo que no he dicho es que yo dudo que lo esté. Puede que sea un poco hiperactiva, pero no esquizofrénica. _

_Llevaba años intentando buscar una razón a las visiones que tenía, mas no hallaba respuesta alguna. Puede ser que fuera un don; un don como el de Jasper que era tan empático, o como el mío, según decían todos, que me era fácil adivinar lo que pensaba la gente a través de los gestos. Si pudiera haber un hecho, algo que constatara que mi hermana no estaba loca, lo aprovecharía. Pero lo único que tenía eran premoniciones que los demás calificarían de normales al tratarse de su familia. Aunque para mí no eran normales._

_Decidí hacer una visita a mi hermana a su cuarto para ver qué tal se encontraba. Toqué suavemente la puerta y esperé a que me abriera._

_Cuando lo hizo, estaba blanca como la pared y con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas._

_-¿Alice, qué pasa? –pregunté cogiéndola por los hombros y empujándola hasta que se sentó al borde de su cama._

_-He v-visto al-go –tartamudeó._

_-¿El qué?_

_-Un in-cendio. N-no ppude ver quién lo-o hizo, es co-mo si estuviera ddentro de él._

_-¿Del incendio? –inquirí preocupado. Alice había tenido una visión después de mucho tiempo, y era muy raro. Me estaba poniendo muy nervioso._

_Ella se limitó a asentir, incapaz de hablar._

_-Está bien. Será mejor que te tomes tu medicamento para que te relajes; no puedes alterarte –le dije pasándole sus pastillas y un vaso de agua que tenía en su mesa de noche._

_Se lo bebió obedientemente y luego se acostó con expresión agotada en la cama._

_-Ahora estarás mejor –le aseguré dejando un beso en su cabeza._

_-Gracias, Ed. Te quiero mucho._

_-Yo igual, Al._

_Sonrió y se quedó dormida plácidamente. Lancé un suspiro de alivio. Esa visión que mi hermana acababa de tener, seguro tenía que ver con Samantha. Decidí hacer caso a la advertencia de mi madre y llamar a Rosalie para que enviara unos policías al hospital y detuvieran a Samantha. Y a su cómplice, que seguro tenía. Nadie es lo suficientemente temerario como para actuar solo._

_Corrí hasta el teléfono más cercano y me dispuse a llamar. Estaba en el segundo tono cuando una mano de un hombre cortó la llamada. Me giré a encararlo para reclamarle por lo que había hecho. _

_-¿Qué ibas a hacer, Cullen? –preguntó la estridente voz de Samantha que estaba al lado del tipo que había fastidiado mi plan._

_Me tenían prácticamente acorralado en la pared, pero yo seguía con la cabeza en alto y sin miedo. Por lo menos no por mí. Le sacaba una cabeza al hombre ése, así que estaba en ventaja. _

_Era un tipo moreno y vestía un traje de recogedor de basura. ¿Sería su disfraz? El hombre me miraba fieramente con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Yo le devolví una mirada todavía más furiosa. Con que éste era su cómplice._

_-Parece que no me vas a contestar –continuó Samantha-. Pues bien, te presento a mi novio Fred; sí, es mi cómplice –contestó adivinando mi suposición._

_-Siento decir que no estoy encantado de conocerlo._

_-Hm, lástima, ¿verdad Fred? Él es Edward Cullen, de quien te hablé tanto. Fue él quien me contrató para su desgracia._

_Ambos se rieron de forma ruidosa del comentario. La gente pasaba alrededor nuestro y se nos quedaba mirando. Casi que me alegraba que nadie interviniera, por seguridad para ellos mismos._

_-Se ve que está preocupado y molesto por nuestro proceder. Aunque me temo que tendrá que mantener la boca cerrada si no quiere sufrir. Puede que sea un poco duro para él perder a alguien –comentó Fred. Su voz sonaba ronca y se parecía a aquellas de las series de policías. La voz del malo._

_-Pues creo que se va a tener que aguantar, pero bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos un rato. Creo que no es bueno acosarlo tanto._

_-Tienes razón. Pero antes, debemos proponerle algo._

_Ella asintió recordando._

_-Cullen, si mantienes la boca cerrada, no le haremos nada a tu familia, pero si no, entonces lo pagarás caro. Elige las dos opciones lo mejor que puedes. Adiós._

_Los dos se despidieron de mí como si fuéramos viejos amigos ante los ojos de los demás, pero si la gente supiera no pensaría eso._

_Me quedé quieto como una estatua en el mismo sitio sin hacer nada. Acababa de volver a ser advertido. Me habían dicho que tenía que mantener la boca cerrada, pero no iba a hacerlo. Sería muy peligroso por mi parte dejarlo pasar. _

_Marqué rápidamente el teléfono de Rosalie y esperé hasta que me lo cogió._

_-¿Diga?_

_-Rosalie, soy yo, Edward. Necesito comunicarte algo –dije con la voz temblorosa._

_-Ok, voy para allá._

_-¡No! –Grité- No vengas, es mejor que te lo diga por teléfono._

_-De acuerdo, entonces dime._

_-Verás, Alice ha tenido otra visión esta mañana después de mucho tiempo. En ella vio como se quemaba algo, supongo que el hospital, ya que es lo más cercano que puede predecir. No sabe quiénes estaban en él, pero estaba muy preocupada. Y ahora, Samantha y su cómplice, llamado Fred, me acaban de amenazar. Tienes que… -la llamada se cortó._

_Me quedé con el auricular en la mano y miré alrededor mío. Se había ido la luz de repente y lo peor es que hoy estaba lloviendo. _

_Un olor extraño empezó a hacerse presente en el aire; un olor a gasolina. De repente, se disparó la alarma de incendios, provocando un revuelo en todos lados y el grito desesperado de la gente del hospital._

_Vi como Megan, la recepcionista, corría a mi encuentro._

_-¡Doctor, debemos salir de aquí! La alarma se ha disparado y parece que se está quemando precisamente ésta área del hospital. El olor proviene de la entrada._

_-¿Ha llamado a los bomberos? –le pregunté cogiéndola de los brazos para tranquilizarla, ya que estaba llorando descontroladamente._

_-Sí, pero me dijeron que tardarían un rato. Ya están siendo evacuados todas las personas de esa área y también las del otro lado del hospital, por precaución._

_Asentí lleno de pánico. Sería mejor que saliéramos ya de aquí antes que se agravara el fuego, seguro Alice estaba fuera ya._

_-Vámonos –la apremié y salimos corriendo de ahí._

_Cuando salimos al exterior, se encontraban ahí todos los pacientes y médicos. Estaban todos exaltados viendo como por una de las ventanas, la del comedor de la cafetería, salía el fuego de forma salvaje. Alguien había provocado el fuego. _

_Un estremecimiento de comprensión me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando caí en cuenta de quiénes habían sido los culpables. Empecé a buscar a Alice por todos lados y no la veía. A lo lejos pude ver como mi padre ayudaba a un anciano a caminar para salir del hospital. Por suerte a él no le llegaba el peligro._

_Busqué y busqué, y nada, encontraba a mi hermana. Fui preguntando a todos los médicos de mi área y ninguno la había visto. Entonces, volví a mirar a la ventana por donde salía el humo y el entendimiento llegó a mí._

_Mi hermana estaba en esa habitación quemándose. Habían cumplido su amenaza._

_Pedí la bata a uno de los enfermeros que estaban observando la escena con miedo. Al principio me miró extrañad, pero luego me la tendió tranquilamente sin entender nada al verme con la mía._

_Le agradecí y entonces corrí hacia el interior del edificio. Detrás de mí pude escuchar los gritos de las personas al verme adentrarme al fuego. Se escucharon unos: ''Doctor Cullen, su hijo se ha metido al edificio'' o ''Alguien tiene que sacar a ese loco de ahí''._

_Pero no les presté atención, ahora estaba centrado de buscar a mi hermana por todos lados. Agradecí mentalmente que Bella no estuviera aquí, sino trabajando. _

_Mas una voz en mi interior, me dijo que me equivocaba y que tendría que haber traído refuerzos. Entonces, recordé todas las amenazas, anónimos y visiones que había recibido en este tiempo. Bella sí estaba en peligro. Bella estaba en esa habitación con mi hermana, encerrada. Y lo peor de todo es que era asmática y podría morir o entrar en coma o yo que sé, no podía pensar con claridad; lo único que sabía es que tenía que correr sin parar._

_Corrí hasta mi consulta, y por suerte aún no le habían llegado las llamas. Agarré el historial médico de Bella, por si acaso, y un broncodilatador. También agarré los medicamentos de Alice y los metí todos en mis bolsillos de la bata. Cerré bien las ventanas y la puerta al salir, para evitar que se metiera el fuego. Hice lo mismo con una que otra habitación antes de llegar al comedor. _

_Cuando llegué al pasillo me asusté y paralicé un poco. La habitación estaba en completo a oscuras. Sólo había un ligero olor a gasolina en el aire mezclado con el humo que salía por la puerta. Estaba desesperado. Esos desgraciados habían cumplido su promesa de asesinar a dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida. _

_Pero no lo iba a permitir. Corrí como si la vida dependiera de ello –y lo digo en el sentido más literal- hasta la puerta del acceso comedor. Utilicé todas mis fuerzas para abrir la maldita puerta mas estaba trancada por dentro._

_Esos desalmados estaban tan mal de la cabeza que por dañarme se suicidarían a sí mismos. Empujé y empujé y no daba la puerta su brazo a torcer. _

_Maldito hospital, pensé. Nunca me había sentido tan inútil como en este instante. Decidí gritar para ver si estaban vivas. Bueno, para ver si una de ellas me respondía porque la otra sufría de asma._

_-¡Alice! –chillé con el mango de la puerta en la mano y aporreándola. Tosí salvajemente al estar inhalando humo._

_-¡Edward, ayúdanos! –se escuchó un golpe sordo en el suelo y hay si me quedé estático. No por favor, Dios; rogué._

_Los bomberos aún no llegaban y sólo quedábamos en el hospital nosotros tres. Los muy desgraciados seguro escaparon por otro lado, ya que si no Alice no me hubiera respondido._

_Después de cinco minutos desesperados, llegaron los bomberos._

_-Por favor, señor –me pidió un hombre al que no le vi la cara al estar cubierto por la máscara-. Debe salir de inmediato, es peligroso que continúe aquí. Abajo lo atenderán los paramédicos._

_-¡Pero son mi hermana y mi novia! –vociferé. Nadie me separaría de ellas._

_-Haga caso y váyase en este momento. No lo vuelvo a repetir más –replicó molesto._

_Hice caso a su orden y me fui tambaleándome ligeramente mareado hasta la ambulancia. Mi padre me esperaba allí para revisarme._

_-Hijo, Edward. Gracias al cielo que estás físicamente bien. Tengo que revisarte, anda vamos._

_Me llevo hasta dentro de una ambulancia y me comenzó a analizar y diagnosticar._

_-Tienes un pequeño traumatismo craneoencefálico debido a la caída de escombros por las llamas. Has inalado mucho humo y vamos a tener que ingresarte en el hospital por unos días para vigilarte y hacerte las radiografías del cráneo. Estarás mejor –me tranquilizó. Lo bueno de ser médico y tener un padre médico es que te atendían rápido en el caso de una urgencia como esta._

_-¿Y mamá? –pregunté. Debía de estar hecha un manojo de nervios._

_-En casa con tu primo Emmett. Está fuera de sí. La he tenido que sedar para que durmiera tranquila unas horas mientras Emmett y Rose la cuidan. Jasper nos espera en el hospital. _

_Perdí la concentración cuando las vi que llegaban a las ambulancias. Me paré lo mejor que pude quitándome la bata sucia de hospital y dirigiéndome hacia ellas. Primero fui a ver a Alice._

_Estaba despeinada a más no poder y su rostro de duende tenía manchas de humo por todas partes. En su brazo derecho tenía un corte no muy grave. Por lo demás se veía bastante bien para lo ocurrido._

_Le pregunté al paramédico de su situación y confirmo mis cavilaciones. Más tranquilo le di un beso en su frente, y me dirigí a verla a ella._

_-¿Cómo está? –pregunté al doctor Gerandy, un amigo de mi padre._

_-Mal, al ser asmática e inhalar demasiado humo está en estado crítico. La caída de un escombro en su miembro inferior izquierdo le ha producido una rotura muy grave que tendremos que arreglar antes de que el hueso corte algún músculo o cartílago y se produzca una cangrenación. Su cabeza está a salvo de peligro, parece que se protegió en todo momento esa zona. Chica lista. Por lo demás está muy bien –me informó._

_-Gracias, doctor. _

_Ahora respiraba más aliviado. No moriría._

_-Edward –me llamó mi padre-. Tenemos que irnos; parece que te vas a desplomar del cansancio y la situación de ambas es peligrosa si no las revisamos a tiempo. Vámonos._

_Asentí y me subí en mi ambulancia, recostándome en la camilla y mi padre sentándose al lado limpiándome un poco la cara._

_Esta situación se me fue de las manos, pensé. Todo es mi culpa, si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada y hubiera aceptado la maldita propuesta, no habría pasado esto._

_Pero no hay vuelta atrás y como me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen, que pagarían por lo que nos hicieron. Para eso tenía una amiga que es abogada y muy fiera. Nada como la furia de Rosalie en un tribunal._

_Estábamos rumbo al hospital en la ambulancia. Mi padre no dejaba de mirar fijamente el gotero que tenía al lado. Estaba completamente preocupado y asustado, igual que yo. Todo había pasado muy rápido en este día. Esta mañana mi hermana me había puesto sobre aviso, al mediodía vinieron esos dos a amenazarme, y ahora el hospital estaba quemándose y mi novia y Alice rumbo al hospital para revisarlas mejor._

_Lo que no entendía aún era cómo habían llegado Alice y Bella al comedor si una estaba dormida, y otra trabajando. Quería decirle a mi padre que se relajara, pero sabía que en estos momentos el quería estar solo en sus pensamientos._

_La ambulancia se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que me callera de la camilla y mi padre despertara de su ensimismamiento. _

_-¿Estás bien? –preguntó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo._

_-Sí, sólo un cardenal que me va a salir en el brazo._

_Los paramédicos me llevaron en una silla de ruedas hasta la sala de espera, donde sería revisado inútilmente por el doctor Gerandy. Lo que yo quería era saber el estado de mi novia y mi hermana._

_-Tranquilo, Edward. Yo iré a ver cómo están –me dijo mi padre dándome un apretón en el hombro y yéndose rumbo a urgencias._

_Estuve un rato a solas, girando en mi silla sin parar cuando llegaron mi madre y Jasper corriendo a mi lado._

_-¡Edward, hijo! –Gritó llorando de alivio-. Gracias al cielo que estás bien._

_La abracé fuertemente para relajarme._

_-¿Y Alice, Edward? –preguntó un Jasper muy serio y con rastros de desesperación._

_-No sé, creo que está bien. Carlisle fue a ver que le decían._

_Asintió relajando el ceño gradualmente y sentándose en uno de los bancos de la sala._

_-¿Tú padre está bien, no? –volvió a preguntar Esme preocupada._

_-Claro, a su área no llegó el incendio. Está como una rosa._

_-¿Y qué te pasó a ti? Se te ve muy preocupado para que todo vaya tan bien –comentó el muy observador de Jasper._

_-Creo que no tengo nada, ahora me van a revisar. Y sí, estoy preocupado por Bella._

_-¿Por Bella? –habló mi madre sentándose a mi lado y viéndome con cara rara._

_-Estaba en el incendio._

_Esme soltó un grito ahogado tapándose la boca con las manos. Que se pusiera así me ponía peor._

_-Dios, ¿cómo pudo ser? _

_-Cumplieron su amenaza, mamá –dije con resentimiento impregnada en la voz. _

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Creo que Jasper ya estaba enterado de la situación a través de Alice. Estuvimos cinco minutos en silencio hasta que el doctor Gerandy me llamó para que entrara. Mi madre insistió en entrar, pero la convencí de que era mejor que estuviera solo._

_Ella soltó un suspiro resignado._

_Mientras el doctor me revisaba, yo estaba pensando en Bella. ¿Cómo estaría? Tenía unas ganas locas de correr a su lado, pero no podía._

_-Sé que quieres estar con la paciente Swan –comentó en un momento el amigo de mi padre. Lo miré sorprendido porque supiera mis intenciones._

_-Te vi cómo la mirabas cuando la sacaron en la camilla; si estabas preocupado por tu hermana, por ella el triple. Parecía que fueras a llorar._

_Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. El se sentó en su escritorio y fue escribiendo cosas en el papel de recetas. _

_-Tranquilo, sé lo que es estar enamorado y ver como tu ser querido está en peligro –dijo tendiéndome la receta. Recordé que su mujer había muerto hace poco de un accidente de coche, y entendí lo que quiso decirme._

_-Ahora, vete. Será mejor que estés con tu madre para relajarla. Hasta pronto, Edward. Eres un gran médico._

_-Hasta pronto, doctor. Y gracias._

_El negó sonriendo y me abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir en la estúpida silla. Caminaría si no me temblaran aún las piernas de miedo por lo ocurrido. Seguro que si me paraba, me caería al suelo. Jasper tenía abrazada a mi madre por los hombros mientras esta estaba con los ojos cerrados._

_Cuando me escucharon llegar se acercaron a mí curiosos._

_-¿Qué te dijo el médico? –preguntaron ambos a la vez. _

_-Nada, que había inhalado un poco de humo y que tenía un traumatismo en la cabeza por la caída de un escombro. Pero no es nada grave, sólo tengo que estar en reposo._

_Mi madre suspiró aliviada y me abrazó fuertemente._

_-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti por arriesgar tu vida de esa forma. Te quiero mucho –me susurró en el oído dándome un beso en la mejilla. Un rubor recorrió mi cara y bajé la mirada._

_-Gracias por lo de Alice, Ed. Sé que es tu hermana y lo ibas a hacer de todas formas, pero de todos modos te lo agradezco. Fuiste muy valiente._

_-Bueno, bueno. Paren, que me voy a sonrojar. _

_Los dos se rieron de mi comentario y de mi sonrojo, el cual era verdad. Pero las risas pararon al ver llegar a mi padre cabizbajo y con los hombros encogidos._

_Mi madre corrió a abrazarlo por la cintura. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que mi padre me dirigió una mirada triste y preocupada. Me dio un escalofrío al pensar lo peor._

_-¿Qué tal está Alice, Carlisle? –preguntó Jasper acercándose a él._

_-Bien, gracias a Dios. Sólo tragó mucho humo y tiene está conectada al oxígeno artificial. Su pierna está rota y la tendrán que operar. Por lo demás está en perfecto estado, pero no puede recibir visitas hasta mañana –nos advirtió._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué esa cara? –pregunté. Si Alice estaba bien eso significaba que Bella no. Me tensé en mi puesto._

_-Hijo, Bella no está tan bien –escuché un sollozo de parte de Esme y como la respiración de Jasper se paraba. Yo no sé cómo me vería yo._

_-¿A qué te refieres con que no está muy bien? _

_Mi padre cogió aire varias veces antes de hablar. Parecía que no estaba del todo seguro en si decir lo que sabía o no._

_-¿Papá? –lo llamé otra vez al ver que seguía callado._

_¿Es que no se daba cuenta que ésta incertidumbre me estaba matando? ¿No se daba cuenta de que necesitaba saber si esos desgraciados habían logrado hacerme daño de la peor forma posible: matando a Bella?_

_Me acerqué con la silla de ruedas hasta donde estaba sentado mi padre con mi madre. Esta última lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una que otra lágrima saliéndose de sus ojos. Sabía que mi madre se había encariñado tanto a Bella hasta el punto de quererla como una hija._

_-Papá, habla de una vez –exigí sin una gota de paciencia. Esta se había esfumado hace mucho._

_-Hijo, Bella inhaló mucho humo y está conectada al oxígeno como tu hermana. Por suerte a ella no se rompió nada –suspiré aliviado al escuchar eso-, pero le cayeron algunos escombros en la cabeza y tiene un traumatismo._

_-Bueno, por suerte no es tan grave._

_Carlisle se quedó callado mirándome fijamente. Todavía estaba preocupado._

_-¿Es qué hay algo más a parte de lo que me acabas de contar? –le pregunté inclinándome hacia delante en la silla. Sentí las manos de Jasper empujándome de nuevo hacia tras; sabía que él sabía que estaba intranquilo._

_Mi padre asintió._

_-¿Y…? Ya me estoy cansando de tu mutismo. ¿Me ves con cara de tener paciencia?_

_-Edward –me regañó mi madre dulcemente-, no le hables así a tu padre. Hace lo que puede._

_Bufé e intenté relajarme._

_-No importa, tiene razón –por fin dijo algo, pensé-. Edward, Bella está en coma otra vez, y me temo que este puede ser definitivo –comentó con voz ahogada. Pero no tan ahogada como la mía._

_Bella. Fue el último pensamiento que tuve antes de que todo se me volviera a negro._

_

* * *

_

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y me dejen un review. Sólo digo una cosa: odio y amo a Samantha. Dirán que estoy loca, pero es un personaje creado por mí que no está en la saga, y aunque odie que haga daño a mi querido Edward, pues me gusta ya que salió de mi alocada mente. Pero bueno... sólo espero que sigan disfrutando los pocos capítulos que me quedan a la historia y que disfruten otras historias que invente. ¡Felices Fiestas!**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	13. Vuelta a la realidad

**Vuelta a la realidad:**

-Edward… -me llamó una voz desde el fondo de la negrura.

-Edward, hijo –volvió a repetir la voz dulce de mi madre. Sentí como ésta pasaba sus dedos entre mis cabellos, masajeándolos, sabiendo que había recuperado la consciencia. Lo último que recordaba fue el incendio, haber sido revisado por el doctor Gerandy y, luego, haberme desvanecido en el suelo de la nada.

Un dolor punzante, como si me clavaran miles de agujas, atravesaba mi cabeza. El dolor era espantoso, seguro producido por las emociones fuertes del incendio.

-Edward, despierta.

Fui abriendo poco a poco los ojos para poder acostumbrarme a la repentina claridad que producía el cielo encapotado de Chicago. Parece que fuera a nevar.

Me restregué con la mano derecha ambos ojos, y con la otra me ayudé a sentarme en la incómoda camilla de hospital.

-¿Qué me ha pasado, mamá? ¿Por qué me desmayé? –pregunté cuando pude enfocar mi vista en ella, la cual estaba sentada a mi lado con el rostro pálido.

Bajó la mirada, y soltó un sollozo camuflado por la mano que tenía posada sobre su boca. Fruncí el ceño mientras me acercaba a ella y levantaba su barbilla para que me viera. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y eso me preocupó y tensó.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso a Alice…? –dejé la pregunta sin acabar al recordar que mi hermana había estado en el incendio y que no recordaba cómo estaba. Algo malo le había pasado, porque si no mi madre no estaría tan mal.

-No, tranquilo, a Alice no le ha pasado nada –suspiré aliviado. La situación me produjo una sensación de dèja vu muy extraña. Es como si ya hubiera pasado por la misma situación antes.

-¿Entonces…?

Esme inspiró profundamente antes de hablar. Se acercó a mí, cogió mi mano y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Edward, Bella ha entrado en coma indefinido.

El tiempo se paró. Los recuerdos se filtraron en mi mente como un torrente de agua fría que heló mi sangre. Ahora recordaba todo lo que había pasado y por qué. Mi madre a mi lado no habló en ningún momento, dejando que lo volviera a digerir por segunda vez. Cuando pude salir de mi ensimismamiento, intenté levantarme para ir a ver a mi Bella.

-No puedes levantarte, cariño –me recodó mi madre dulcemente empujándome de nuevo a la cama.

Me deshice de sus manos, pero fue en vano. Gruñí molesto por no dejarme ir.

-Quiero verla.

-Es tarde, sabes que no se reciben visitas a estas horas. Yo soy la excepción. Además, debes reponerte del desmayo para que puedas tener entereza al verla.

-No quiero recuperarme y me importa muy poco las normas del estúpido hospital. Debo verla –volví a exigir rojo de furia. Pero no de furia contra mi madre, eso nunca, sino de furia contra la culebra llamada Samantha, que provocó todo esto.

-Está bien, pero deja que llame a tu padre para preguntarle. No quiero que se asuste al no verte aquí.

Asentí mientras cogía el teléfono y llamaba a recepción. Luego de unos minutos, habló.

-¿Puede venir el doctor Cullen a la habitación 145?

-De acuerdo, gracias –y colgó. Se giró a verme seriamente durante un momento, como si estuviera intentando desentrañar algo difícil de entender. Iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero mi padre entró a la habitación en ese momento, interrumpiéndome.

-¿Para qué me necesitabas, Esme? ¿Algo le ha pasado a Ed…? Oh, hijo, ya estás despierto –dijo al verme.

-Quiero ver a Bella –me limité a repetir. Carlisle se cruzó de brazos viéndome seriamente.

-Es tarde.

-Sé que es tarde, pero deseo verla ahora –mascullé. ¿Es qué no entendían que no tenía paciencia como para tolerar tantas idioteces?

-De acuerdo, iré sin el permiso de nadie.

Hice ademán de abrir la puerta, pero el brazo de mi padre se interpuso e impidió que me fuera. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Puedes ir, pero prométeme que pase lo que pase me llamarás por el busca. La habitación es la 506

Asentí agradecido, le di un abrazo y salí corriendo a su habitación. Sé que no debería correr en el estado en que me encontraba, mas me daba igual con tal de poder verla. Iba esquivando a la multitud alterada por lo sucedido hace unas horas, intentando llegar a mi destino.

Cuando lo logré, me quedé detrás de la puerta sin saber que hacer; tenía miedo de encontrarme algo peor de lo que imaginaba.

Abrí la puerta lentamente sin alzar la vista. La cerré a mí suavemente y tomé aire.

-Be-lla –sollocé. Empecé a llorar, cayendo en el suelo de al lado de su cama. Cogí sus manos y las besé dulcemente.

-Bella, no me dejes así. Por favor, recupérate. Te amo, no puede vivir sin ti.

Recosté mi cabeza entre sus brazos, llorando como nunca lo había hecho. Era espantoso ver a una Bella acostada en una cama de hospital, completamente pálida y con algunas quemaduras, respirando a través de un aparato, con la cabeza vendada y sin responder; en coma.

-Si hubiera sido más precavido, ahora mi hermana y tú no estarían como están. Soy yo el que merece estar postrado en esa cama, no tú. Tú ya has sufrido demasiado –me recriminé.

-Juro que Samantha y su cómplice no quedaran libres de la condena que les va a caer. Rosalie se asegurará de que así sea.

Sólo se escuchaba nuestras respiraciones y el _hotler _que marcaba sus latidos. Me levanté y deposité un beso en sus labios. Era increíble como aún sin que ella me lo devolviera y sin estar consciente, saltaran las mismas chispas de siempre entre nosotros. Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos y me separé de ella, volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente. Sentía como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón al ver a Bella así.

Y pensar que si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó, le iba a pedir a Bella que se casara conmigo. Ese sólo pensamiento, el de Bella aceptando casarse conmigo, me transmitió felicidad y tristeza a la vez.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando sin parar, arrodillado al lado de Bella; pero en un momento sentí como una mano cálida se posaba en mi hombro dándome un apretón.

-Rosalie –solté entrecortadamente y me abracé a ella. Rosalie siempre había sido mi mejor amiga, siempre ha estado conmigo cuando lo necesitaba y hoy no era distinto.

-Ya, respira Edward. Ella estará bien, te lo prometo –dijo acariciándome la espalda como una madre a su hijo. Se veía que sería una fantástica madre.

Asentí y me separé de ella lentamente.

-Gracias por todo Rosalie; te debo muchos favores.

-Nada, nada. Ahora, quiero que te relajes y me cuentes todo lo que pasó. Lo necesito para meter a esa tipa tras las rejas.

-Está bien, pero… ¿y los demás? ¿Viniste sola?

-No, Jasper está con Alice y Em con Esme y Carlisle. Está muy preocupado por Bella, ya sabes lo que se encariñó de esta dulce chica –dijo sentándose en la silla que le di y viendo a mi novia dulcemente.

-Pero no es momento de hablar de eso; quiero que me digas qué pasó. Venga.

Tomé aire, y le conté todo lo que había pasado. Desde que fui a visitar a Alice por la mañana y me dijo lo de su visión, hasta cuando me desmayé por el cansancio y la impresión de la noticia referida a Bella.

Rosalie iba frunciendo el ceño gradualmente cada vez que decía algo peor que antes. Cuando hube acabado mi ''genial'' historia, Rose miró a la nada mientras se acariciaba los labios. Estaba pensando.

Sacó su móvil del bolso y marcó rápidamente un número. Se llevó el móvil a la oreja y empezó a hablar a gran velocidad.

-¿Sebastian? Soy Rosalie, necesito que me hagas un favor. Quiero que mandes un aviso a los aeropuertos, puertos, todo lo que sea una vía de escape y avises a la policía para detener a la chica de la que te hablé antes: Samantha Greene. Y también a su cómplice, Fred… -se quedó callada y me pidió en un susurro su apellido. Me limité a encogerme de hombros al no saber.

-Bueno, a su novio Fred. Quiero que investigues a este último y lo detengas junto a Samantha. Ninguno puede salir del estado, de acuerdo. En cuanto los encuentren, se hará un juicio.

Abrí los ojos ante la mención de un juicio.

-Sí, gracias. Hasta mañana –y colgó guardando de nuevo en su bolso su móvil.

-¿Un juicio? Pero Rose, Bella está en coma –lo último lo pronuncié con dificultad, como si la simple palabra me quemara-. ¿Cómo vamos a declarar en contra de ella?

-Por favor, Edward no hace falta que sea Bella la que declare precisamente. Vas a testificar tú, ya que eres el médico de Bella y además su pareja. Sabes todo lo que necesitamos; aunque, también necesitamos a Alice para la declaración. Pero bueno, ella se está recuperando, así que…

-Estás loca si crees que voy a exponer de nuevo a mi hermana ante esa loca. Ella no va a ir a ninguna parte; puedo hacerlo solo –gruñí cruzándome de brazos.

Rosalie bufó a mi lado, incrédula.

-Deja de fanfarronear con todo, anda. A Alice no le va a pasar nada, te lo prometo. Y seguro que ella está deseando participar en esto; ya sabes que le han gustado siempre las series de policías como Rex y ésas cosas.

-Pero esto es la vida real, no una serie de policías, Rosalie.

-Sabes, no me vas a convencer. Alice va al juicio porque ya le están enviando el citado al juzgado, así que no puedes hacer nada en contra. Ahora, te callas y te relajas –me exigió con una mirada bastante terrorífica. Sería mejor que no la contradijera, si no, me iría muy mal.

-Perfecto, ahora que estás mejor te dejo. Tengo que ir a ver a Alice y arreglar todo el papeleo. Nos vemos.

Depositó un beso en mi mejilla y luego fue al lado de Bella e hizo lo mismo. Se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta, dejándome solo con Bella. Volví con ella, acostándome a su lado y rodeándola entre mis brazos. De la nada, comencé a tatarear una nana desconocida pero que no sé por qué, me recordaba mucho a Bella. Y volví a desmoronarme interrumpiendo la entonada. No tenía idea de cómo había resistido estar tanto tiempo con Rosalie sin demostrar mis sentimientos, pero me sentía orgulloso de mi mismo al ver que podía resistir el dolor aunque fuera un poco.

Los días fueron pasando, y no había una respuesta positiva del estado de Bella. Me rompía el corazón saber que si Bella llegaba a despertar, podría no recordar nada. Cuando mi padre me lo dijo, la única reacción que tuvo de mí fue la rabia.

…

-¿Cómo que puede que no recupere la memoria? –grité molesto en ese momento.

Carlisle me daba una mirada de compasión y tristeza por la noticia, pero yo no quería la pena de nadie. Y mucho menos de mis padres ahora.

-No te alteres, Edward. No es bueno para ti ni para Bella. Puede que ella esté en coma, pero cabe la posibilidad de que esté consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

-Eso ya lo sé –espeté agarrándome los cabellos con fuerza, como si me los quisiera arrancar.

-Pues si lo sabes compórtate como un buen médico y vela por tu paciente –me exigió.

-¿Mi… paciente? –pregunté sin entender cuando le oí decir eso.

-Sí, a partir de ahora serás el médico de Bella en vez de yo. Claro, sólo si sabes controlar tus nervios.

Asentí sin saber que decir. Me había quedado sin habla.

-Gracias, papá.

-De nada, hijo. Ahora, me voy a ver a mis verdaderos pacientes. Tú estás asignado a esta paciente exclusivamente gracias a mi encanto –comentó poniendo una sonrisita de arrogancia. No pude evitar reír, después de tantas desgracias. Creo que ya no recordaba cómo se hacía hasta que mi padre dijo lo que dijo.

….

Desde ese día, volví a trabajar para ganarme el pan y para lograr que Bella despertara. No descansaba ni un solo día por estar pendiente de estado de Bella y por seguridad. Sería de idiotas el volver a arriesgarse a dejar a Bella sola sin protección. Dormía y comía junto a ella, y le iba contando cosas del día a día para estimular su cerebro y hacer que despertara. Más de una vez vino mi madre a visitarla y la duchaba con ayuda de Rosalie, un favor que les debía porque no me veía capaz de hacerlo yo. Emmett traía algún que otro regalo para ella, en su mayoría osos de peluche ya que según él eso le haría que se acordara de él.

Jasper solía traer a Alice consigo para verla. Por suerte, mi hermana estaba mucho mejor ya y sólo quedaba esperar que le quitaran la escayola del pie. Ella había corrido con suerte al no pasarle nada peor, y eso era un alivio para mí. Jasper estaba feliz por su novia, pero se veía que no era el mismo desde que se enteró de la situación de Bella. No estaba peor que yo, claro, pero sí bastante más serio. Sonreía muy poco y siempre miraba a Bella como si supiera lo que sentía en esos momentos. Una vez llegué a pensar que el comportamiento de Jasper era debido a que estaba transmitiendo lo que Bella sentía en ese instante. Pero era un poco irreal pensarlo.

De Samantha y Fred no volví a saber nada, por lo menos de mi parte. La verdad es que Rosalie no me quería comentar nada del caso de Bella y no entendía por qué. Aunque me hacía una ligera idea. Creo que no me comentaba nada para que no me alterara y así poder estar más centrado en el caso de Bella.

Pero estaba seguro que nada me haría quitar mi fijación sobre Bella. La nana que le cantaba a Bella todas las noches parecía gustarle, ya que su corazón se aceleraba ligeramente sin legar a ser grave cada vez que la escuchaba. Decidí componerla para piano y así cuando se recuperara poder tocársela. Todo eso acompañado con mi propuesta de matrimonio.

Mi madre me había regalado un anillo que había pertenecido a mi abuela materna cuando se comprometió con mi abuelo. Era precioso, de color plata y pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas. Antes tenía diamantes pero por alguna razón que desconocía mi madre me aconsejó que las cambiara. Ella aseguraba que era por ser original, ya que lo de los diamantes era muy visto. Al menos eso decía ella. El anillo permanecía en mi habitación, escondido entre toda mi ropa. Deseaba poder verlo ya en la mano de Bella.

Aún así, había pasado casi cinco meses y nada ocurría. Alice me aseguraba que dentro de nada Bella despertaría, incluso quizá podría estar en el juicio. Pero me negaba en rotundo ante la idea de exponer a Bella ante Samantha otra vez. Esta vez haría las cosas bien sin arriesgar a nadie.

Estaba leyéndole al oído a Bella _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, libro que había descubierto era uno de los favoritos de Bella, cuando por la puerta apareció una Alice muy concentrada en algo y cargando una bolsa negra.

Dejé de leer colocando el libro sobre mis piernas y me quedé mirando a mi hermana como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Deja de verme así y levántate de esa cama ya.

-¿Para qué? –le pregunté retomando el libro y recostando mi cabeza sobre la de Bella.

Alice me arrebató el libro y colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas. Su mirada era de tristeza y furia a la vez.

-¡Ey! ¿Se puede saber qué te sucede? –exclamé intentando alcanzar el libro de nuevo.

-Lo que me sucede es que estoy harta de ver cómo te consumes en esta habitación y no te relacionas con nadie si no venimos nosotros. Lo que me sucede es que si Bella te viera no desearía que estuvieras en estado zombi hasta que ella reaccione. Eso es lo que me pasa. ¡Debes salir!

Refunfuñé unas cuantas maldiciones contra nada en particular, sólo para descargarme. No soportaba cuando Alice se ponía en plan mandona y no me dejaba pensar. Claro, su excusa siempre era que ella era la mayor y por eso hacía lo que hacía. Excusas baratas.

-Hoy saldrás con Jasper y conmigo a cenar. Me desespera ver como Jasper y tú están tan deprimidos y no puede hacer nada. Entiendo vuestro sentimiento, porque yo estoy igual y quiero a Bella como una hermana, pero no por eso dejo de vivir. Bella no desearía esto para ninguno, lo sé –dijo.

Asentí, comprendiendo su punto de vista. Pero ella tenía que entender el mío también.

-Te entiendo, Alice; pero entiéndeme tú a mí. No puedo dejar a Bella sola mientras yo estoy por ahí distrayéndome. Es peligroso.

-Oh, si es por eso, ni te preocupes. Esme y Emmett me pidieron que te sacara de tu mazmorra especial para ellos pasar un rato con Bella. No es que les incomode tenerte aquí, pero quieren que te distraigas un rato.

Suspiré resignado. No tenía escapatoria. Alice dio unas palmaditas de felicidad y me empezó a empujar al baño para que me duchara.

-Ten –dijo pasándome la bolsa negra que le había visto traer antes. La abrí y dentro se encontraban unos pantalones negros una camisa blanca y una chaqueta vaquera.

-Quiero que te duches, afeites y vistas con la ropa que te compré. Ya me he dado cuenta de que tienes ropa muy bonita estilo Rosalie –me recriminó entrecerrando los ojos. Yo me sonrojé al recordar el por qué de esa situación.

-Bu-bueno, es que le pedí ayuda hace tiempo a Rose en moda para poder conquistar a Bella –tartamudeé, nervioso.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y me dio un golpecito en la mejilla.

-Tonto, no te asustes. En realidad es la misma ropa que te compró ella, y por lo que veo no la has visto si no la hubieras reconocido. Pero, dejando eso a parte, no me molesta que le pidas ayuda a mi querida Rose; yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe. Lo que si me molesta es que ninguno de los dos me pidiera aunque sea un poco de ayuda. Con lo divertida que soy yo para ir de compras.

Reprimí una carcajada tosiendo. A Alice no le pasó inadvertido, por lo que me dio un golpe en el brazo y me empujó otra vez al baño. Cerró la puerta tras de mí y me gritó tras la puerta:

-Báñate y punto. Yo estoy aquí con Bella un rato. Le voy a contar lo mal hermano que eres, que te burlas de mí a escondidas y piensas que no lo sé.

Esta vez nada pudo evitar que me riera a mandíbula batiente por sus ocurrencias. Negué con la cabeza y me metí a duchar. El agua tibia me relajó los músculos y despejó mi mente cargada de tantas preocupaciones. A la media hora cerré la llave de paso y me preparé para vestirme. Tenía que reconocer que me veía realmente bien después de tanto tiempo. Las ojeras aún estaban ahí, pero eso era un mal menor. Me afeité, me puse un poco de perfume y salí del baño.

Alice no se encontraba en la habitación –supongo que se estaba preparando- y la habían sustituido mi primo y mi madre. Ambos estaban contándole una de las tantas anécdotas de todos nosotros cuando pequeños; se giraron a verme al escuchar el cerrarse de la puerta.

-¡Vaya! Qué guapo estás hijo –me dijo mi madre acercándose a mí y depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Gracias.

-Ya era hora de que salieras de aquí, Ed. Estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti –fruncí el ceño sin comprender. Él soltó una risita y prosiguió:- Sí, Bella está más presentable que tú. Si pareces un zombi o un vampiro, yo que sé. Estabas horrible, pero ahora… ¿quieres salir conmigo, guapo?

Me reí de él al escucharlo hablar con voz de mujer. Mi madre se separó de mí y fue a darle un golpe estilo Rosalie.

-¿Edward, estás listo? –preguntó la voz de mi hermana entrando a la estancia. Saludó a todos y después me miró, evaluándome.

Luego de unos segundos, sonrió y sacó una cámara de fotos estilo profesional. Me sacó una foto tan tranquila y yo la miré extrañado.

-No sería una buena fotógrafa si no hiciera fotos, y hoy tú eres mi modelo. Así que siéntete alagado, hermanito. Esta foto la tiene que ver Bella cuando se despierte: se le va a caer la baba por ti.

Un rubor cruzó mis mejillas ante su comentario. Antes no era de sonrojarme mucho, pero desde que salía con Bella se había vuelto una costumbre. Lancé un suspiro al recordar sus sonrojos. Cómo los extrañaba.

Alice se dio cuenta de mi ánimo y carraspeó.

-Bueno, nos vamos. Jasper nos espera en el coche, hasta luego Emmett, mamá –se despidió cogiéndome de la mano mientras me arrastraba consigo. Sólo pude agitar la mano ligeramente para despedirme de todos.

La cena con Jasper y mi hermana pasó muy rápido entre risas provocadas gracias a Alice y anécdotas pasadas. Gracias a mi dulce hermana, Jazz y yo pudimos distraernos un rato de la situación de Bella. Ya no sabía cuántos favores les debía a todos, creo que varias veces mi vida y otras muchas mi cordura.

-Estoy pensando en meter mi currículo en la revista _Glamour _–comentó Alice en un momento de la noche cuando nos dirigíamos al hospital de nuevo.

-¿En serio? –le pregunté. Su sueño siempre había sido trabajar en esa revista como fotógrafa, y esperaba que le saliera bien todo.

-Sí, mañana me dirán si les he gustado.

-¿Y cómo te eligen sin tener unas fotos tuyas?

-Bueno, tener si las tienen. Te he hecho varias instantáneas y se las he enviado hoy cuando estaba en la cena. Ahí se encontraba la jefa del departamento. Lo siento –dijo sin un rastro de culpa.

-¿Estás diciéndome que me utilizaste como modelo para conseguir trabajo? –le pregunté indignado.

-Sí, es que eres tan guapo que no me pude resistir.

-Si no te podías resistir, hubieras sacado fotos de Jasper –le espeté, cruzándome de brazos.

-No me podía arriesgar que unas tipejas fijaran sus ojos en mi Jazz. Prefiero que se fijen en ti, aunque seguro que a Bella seguro no le gusta. Pero da igual.

Suspiré.

-De acuerdo, mientras no me traiga problemas…

Alice sonrió y cambió de tema.

Llegamos al hospital temprano, y me fui directamente a la habitación de Bella como todas las noches. Por el camino, me encontré a Megan. Tenía una cara de miedo que me preocupó bastante.

-Doctor Cullen –me llamó al verme -¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Claro, ¿pasa algo malo?

-No, por suerte no, pero quería preguntarle si podía testificar en contra de Samantha en el juicio.

-¿Cómo sabes usted sobre el juicio? –le pregunté extrañado. Nadie a parte de mi familia sabía del asunto.

-Me contó la chica rubia que siempre viene a verle, la abogada, sobre el asunto. Le pregunté si podía declarar en contra de Samantha pero me contestó que le preguntara.

-¿Sabes cosas de Samantha?

Ella se limitó a asentir sin saber que más decir.

-Está bien, puedes ir –acepté a regañadientes de tener que exponer a alguien más en todo esto.

-Gracias, bueno, debo irme. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto, Megan.

Regresé junto a Bella completamente cansado y con nuevas noticias rondando mi cabeza incesantemente. Al llegar, me desvestí en el baño y regresé a la cama de Bella para continuar leyendo donde lo había dejado esta tarde. Empezaba a gustarme el libro y sus personajes. Aunque no me sentía muy identificado con ninguno, así lo sentía. El sueño me estaba venciendo, por lo que decidí dejar de leer y dormir un rato. Iba a dejar el libro en la mesa cuando una notita de color amarillo llamó mi atención.

La cogí y empecé a leerla:

_Cita en el juzgado: 12 a.m. Día: Jueves, 13 de junio. No faltes._

_Firmado: Rosalie._

Era el citatorio para ir al juzgado, lo que significaba que ya habían encontrado a Samantha y Fred. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y me abracé instintivamente a Bella. Iba a defenderla con uñas y dientes ante la mujer que nos destrozó las vidas. En un momento de la noche, caí rendido a su lado, pero no sin antes dejar de pensar que nuca mi vida había estado en tantas situaciones al límite.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y siento el retraso, pero es que es Navidad y tengo muchas cosas que hacer a parte de estudiar. Ojalá me comprendan. Bueno, agradecería un review, como siempre y que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo como yo al escribirlo. Siento no poner BPOV, pero es que no me gusta eso de introducir varios Pov en una misma historia; ya lo hice con Samantha y porque no quedaba de otra. Además de que se me hace más fácil pensar como Edward que como Bella. Pero, no las aburro más y me voy.**

**P.D.: Cuando acabe la historia pondré un playlist de las canciones que me inspiraron, sólo por si les interesa. ;)**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	14. Día del juicio

**Día del juicio:**

_Día 13 de Junio._

-Edward, ¿estás preparado para el juicio de esta tarde? –me preguntó Jasper. Estábamos desayunando en la cafetería del hospital luego de que Alice nos convenciera a ambos para salir de la habitación de Bella. Ella decía que necesitaba tiempo a solas con su cuñada, cosas de chicas. Cuando dijo eso, Jasper y yo sólo nos limitamos a rodar los ojos.

-Supongo que debo estarlo –dije encogiéndome de hombros. Él se inclinó hacia delante con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes que si Alice te escucha decir eso, te ahorca literalmente.

Asentí mientras bebía mi café.

-¿Y qué vas a decir en contra de la tal Samantha?

-Todo lo que vivimos Bella y yo, las sombras, cartas, llamadas… y también llevaré el historial médico de Bella para más pruebas. Es todo lo que tengo –acabé.

-Rose me dijo que la recepcionista del hospital, Megan creo que se llama, tenía datos importantes que dar sobre ella.

-Es cierto, y todavía no sé qué datos serán; eso es lo que más nervioso me tiene hoy.

-¿Sólo eso? –preguntó con una ceja alzada. Ladeé la cabeza sin comprender.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Oh, nada, nada. Pero puede que hoy haya otra cosa en el juicio que te ponga más nervioso –levantó la mano y llamó a la camarera a la vez que me veía de reojo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Desean algo más los señores? –preguntó educadamente la mesera que nos atendía. Era morena, de ojos grises y no tendría más de 23 años. Aunque fuera muy guapa, claro que no más que Bella, era bastante irritante. No dejaba de mandarme miraditas insinuantes sin ninguna vergüenza. Y lo peor es que Jasper se daba cuenta y se limitaba a sonreír divertido.

-Denos dos cafés como los que tomamos ahora para llevar, y tráiganos la cuenta. Gracias.

-De acuerdo.

Me envió una última mirada y se fue contoneando las caderas para parecer provocativa. Lo que me provocó fue una arcada que no pude disimular e hizo reír a Jasper. Lo fulminé con la mirada y él no comentó nada.

-¿Vas a contestarme bien a la pregunta de por qué me voy a poner más nervioso hoy?

-Lo siento, pero le prometí a una persona que no diría nada hasta que sucediera lo que tiene que suceder.

Bufé molesto. Y ahí volvía la ''encantadora'' mesera hacia nosotros.

-Compórtate como un caballero –me recriminó en broma Jasper. Rodé los ojos sin decir nada.

-Aquí tienen los cafés para llevar y la cuenta –anunció poniéndolo todo sobre la mesa.

-Gracias por sus servicios…

-Melanie –contestó ante la frase inacabada de Jasper. Cuando lo dijo fue viéndome a la cara.

-Bonito nombre. Aquí tienes la cuenta.

Nos levantamos a la vez, aunque yo salí de ahí a más velocidad, dejando socializar a Jasper con la mesera. ¿Por qué no contrataban en la cafetería del hospital a gente más competente y más centrada en sus deberes que en otras cosas? Sería insoportable ir siempre a la cafetería y cruzarme con ella.

-Pero qué maleducado te nos has vuelto, Ed –habló mi querido cuñado de camino a la habitación de Bella.

-Esas no son formas de tratar a una dama –continuó. Paré en seco y lo miré fijamente para que me tomara en serio.

-Mira, si esa mujer fuera una dama, no se estaría insinuando con alguien que conoce de diez minutos y que si escucha los murmullos del hospital, está comprometido con una paciente suya.

-Vale, vale; no hace falte que te sulfures. Era una bromita de nada. Para aligerar el ambiente, ya sabes.

-Pues deja de intentar aligerar el ambiente tanto, que vas a lograr tensarlo más –respondí retomando el paso con él a mi lado. Dicen que cuando convives mucho con alguien se te pegan sus costumbres, pues Jasper era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Él era tan influenciable que se le pegaban las malas costumbres de Alice.

-De acuerdo, Edward Anthony Cullen.

-Gracias, Jasper Whitlock.

-Adelante –respondió la voz de Alice tras la puerta cuando llamamos para entrar.

-¿Ya podemos entrar sin escuchar cosas de chicas? –pregunté medio en broma.

-Claro, Jazz, quédate con Bella. Yo tengo que arreglar a este señorito –dijo mi hermana cogiéndome del brazo para llevarme al baño.

Jasper asintió y empezó a contarle no sé qué cosa a mi novia.

-¿Prepararme? –pregunté sin entender cuando Alice cerró la puerta del baño y se puso a sacar un montón de cosas de un neceser en el que no había caído en cuenta sino hasta este momento.

-Exacto, hoy es el juicio y debes estar perfecto.

-¡Pero si es un simple juicio! Ni que fuera a modelar o a una cita romántica.

Alice no respondió. Estaba concentrada en sacar mi ropa y acomodarla en la percha de la puerta. Suspiré sin entender.

Alice se volteó a verme y me miró fijamente.

-Báñate, y luego hablaremos.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí mientras me ducho? –mi hermana rodó los ojos cuando pregunté eso.

-Por favor, ya te he visto desnudo cuando éramos pequeños, si no me traumé en ese momento dudo que lo haga ahora. Así que cállate y métete a duchar. No voy a mirarte. Estoy aquí organizando cosas.

Me duché sin decir más para no hacerla enfadar. La verdad es que necesitaba la ducha para poder destensar los músculos agarrotados por los nervios. Nunca en mi corta vida había ido a un juicio, e ir ahora imponía bastante. Tenía claro qué era lo que iba a declarar y eso me quitaba un gran peso de encima. Lo que me tenía ahora nervioso era lo que me dijo Jasper en la cafetería sobre que habría una sorpresa. Y si a eso le añadíamos el silencio de Alice…

Cuando hube acabado, salí envuelto en una toalla por la cintura y Alice no estaba en el lugar. Suspiré aliviado. Menos mal que aún se respetaba mi privacidad. Me sequé tranquilamente mientras me maldecía a mi mismo por dejarme arreglar por Alice. ¡Había más cosas incluso de las que me dio Rosalie en su día para conquistar a Bella! Cosas como un traje completamente impecable de color negro, una corbata del mismo color y una camisa de una azul pálido, me parecían en extremo para ir simplemente a despotricar de alguien en un juzgado. ¿Es que acaso me iba a ligar a alguien, para ir con tanta parafernalia encima? Sacudí la cabeza y me limité a vestirme sin rechistar.

Varios golpes contra el lavamanos mientras me vestía y diez minutos después, estaba completamente listo.

-¡Perfecto! –escuché exclamar a una Alice muy efusiva.

-¿Qué es perfecto? –pregunté sorprendiéndola por detrás cuando ella estaba mirando fijamente a Bella en la cama.

-Nada que te incumba, por ahora –se limitó a responder. Se levantó de su silla y volteó a verme. Mi hermana no había perdido el tiempo mientras me duchaba, ya que ya estaba arreglada.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿Sabes cuándo despertará Bella? –preguntó de sopetón dejándome petrificado en mi lugar. Sabía que para Alice era un tema muy delicado lo del coma de Bella, y me sorprendía que me preguntara sobre ello.

-Eh, pues no sé con exactitud. Los diagnósticos dicen que dentro de uno o dos meses. No más, porque puede ser peligroso.

-Mmm… -fue todo lo que hizo Alice ante mi respuesta. Se estaba tocando la barbilla distraídamente cuando pude ver como sus ojos perdían el rumbo actual. Tenía una de sus extrañas visiones.

-¿Alice, qué ves?

Volvió en sí luego de unos minutos de estar zarandeándola para que me escuchara. Una sonrisa calculadora se extendió por su rostro sin mirar a nadie en particular.

-¡Genial! –exclamó.

-¿Qué es genial? –Volví a preguntar desconcertado- Alice, sabes que tus visiones me ponen de los nervios…

-No seas pesado –me interrumpió mirándome con las cejas fruncidas y una sonrisa. Un cuadro demasiado bizarro-, esta vez no saldrá nada de mis labios. Sólo te puedo decir que es relacionado con las otras insinuaciones que te he hecho. Es la mejor de las visiones que he tenido. Nada más acabar el juicio, tendré que ponerme manos a la obra.

-¿Manos a la obra?

-Shh, vámonos ya. Se no hace tarde y estoy impaciente por declarar en un juzgado. ¿No te ha dicho Rosalie que si hoy mismo conseguimos dar las pruebas suficientes ante el juez, Samantha será metida de inmediato en la cárcel? Claro, y su cómplice también.

-¿En serio? Yo pensé que eso de los trámites legales llevaba más tiempo.

-Y lo lleva, pero Rose tiene mucha labia y pidió un juicio express. A parte de que el juez está coladito por ella; es un perrito faldero –dijo entre risitas. Ya habíamos llegado al aparcamiento y yo no me di ni cuenta. Lástima, no pude despedirme debidamente de mi Bella.

Un Porsche amarillo 911 turbo destacaba entre todos los demás vehículos de la zona. El color no me agradaba mucho, pero debía reconocer que en sí el auto era una preciosidad.

-Wow, ¿y ese coche, Al? –pregunté demostrando mi debilidad por los buenos coches cuando vi a Alice meter la llave en él.

-Me lo regaló mi Jazz por adelantado de mi cumple. ¿A que es hermoso? –comentó mirando a su coche con un amor indescriptible. Era defecto de familia: todos amábamos los coches y la velocidad.

-¿Y sacó el suficiente dinero para pagar esto con su sueldo de profesor de universidad?

-Venga, sabes que los abuelos de Jasper le dejaron una gran herencia a él y sus padres, pero sobre todo a él. George y Susan, como buenos suegros, le dijeron que me regalara un coche. ¿A que no pude buscar a unos suegros más generosos y buenos que ellos? –preguntó entrando en el coche.

Negué sin decir nada. Estaba embobado con el coche de mi hermana. Los asientos eran tan cómodos… Quería mucho a mi Volvo, pero es que esto lo superaba sin dudas. Si le quitábamos el color sobresaliente que tenía, pasaría por perfecto.

-En mi bolso hay unos pañuelos para las babas –bromeó Alice mientras viajábamos a gran velocidad por la carretera.

El viaje al juzgado duró poco, todo gracias a la gran velocidad a la que corría mi hermana. Suerte que no nos cruzamos a ningún policía, porque si no iríamos al juzgado, sí, pero en vez de declarar contra alguien estaríamos para entrar a prisión.

Aunque estaba encandilado con el auto, en ningún momento Bella dejó mis pensamientos. Y mucho menos ahora, que la iba a defender de la persona que más daño le hizo en la vida. Tampoco dejé de darle vueltas al hecho de que mi querida hermana iba vestida casualmente, con una camisa cualquiera y unos pantalones, y yo iba como estrella de Hollywood: de traje. Sabía que por mucho que le preguntara nada diría. Así que me limité en pensar bien las palabras que diría.

-Hemos llegado –anunció la voz cantarina de mi hermana.

-¿Estás nervioso? –me preguntó Alice mientras atravesábamos la puerta del recinto para entrar. Me limité a encogerme de hombros al no estar seguro de lo que sentía.

-¡Al, Ed! –nos llamó Rosalie nada más vernos. Estaba al lado de unos hombres de aspecto importante que se giraron a vernos.

-Rose, ¿qué tal?

-Bien, Alice, un poco nerviosa por lo que va a pasar dentro de unas horas.

-Oh, así estamos todos.

Ella río y se me quedó viendo sorprendida.

-¿Qué, vas a quedar en cita con alguien, Ed?

Me sonrojé. Ya sabía yo que la gente al verme pensaría eso, por culpa de Alice.

-Por supuesto que no –dije seriamente. Ella hizo una mueca extraña y miró a mi acompañante.

Alice se encogió de hombros y se limitó a susurrar:

-Ya verás.

-Bueno –masculló Rosalie-, será mejor que vayamos entrando. La loca de Samantha debe haber llegado junto con su cómplice y su abogado. Emmett, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle nos esperan dentro. Ah, y también Megan.

-¿Vino toda la familia? –pregunté incrédulo.

-Sí, es que Alice me dijo que ¿sería mejor así? –lo último lo dijo como si estuviera preguntando en vez de afirmando.

-Sí, sí. Vayamos –se escapó Alice por la tangente.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos sin entender, y nos limitamos a seguir a la pequeña –de estatura, claro- Alice a través del pasillo.

Cruzamos unas enormes puertas ornamentadas de madera oscura y vieja, y detrás de estas estaban unas cuarenta personas sentadas en los bancos del público. Al lado derecho, estaba sentada toda mi familia. Jasper y Emmett, y Esme y Carlisle. Megan, se encontraba también en el recinto, acompañado por un hombre un poco mayor, gordo y de pelo canoso, que supuse sería su marido. Las personas se voltearon a ver cuando escucharon el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse.

Alice se acercó a mí, me cogió de la mano y fuimos caminando tras Rosalie que es la que llevaba el rumbo ahora. En el camino, Megan hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo y apoyo; mi madre me mandó un beso y mi padre otro asentimiento.

El juez –el que según Alice estaba coladito por Rosalie-, tenía pinta de pasota. Pero las apariencias engañan. Vestido con su típica túnica negra de juez, el rostro del hombre determinaba que no tendría más que treinta y pocos de años. Su pelo era de color rubio y tenía unos grandes ojos azules celestes. Tenía toda la pinta de ser el chico que en su tiempo hacía de guaperas en el instituto.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi que los acusados no se encontraban en la sala.

-Rosalie –la llamé en un susurró interrumpiendo que terminara de sacar los papeles sobre la mesa. Ella se volteó a verme-, ¿dónde está Samantha y Fred?

-Ahora vendrán, han ido a buscarlos a la celda.

-Ah –fue todo lo que dije.

-Edward, yo me voy a sentar con Jazz. No puedo quedar aquí –me avisó Alice.

-Vale.

Dejó un beso en mi mejilla y se fue a sentar dos puestos detrás de mío. Rosalie estaba completamente concentrada con los papeles que nos defenderían, y no prestaba atención a nada. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de las miraditas que el juez le enviaba. Más de una vez quise reírme en su cara, pero me puse serio y decidí mirarlo fijamente para que dejara de ver tanto a la esposa de mi primo. Era preferible para él que lo mirara yo así que Emmett.

-Edward, ¿trajiste el historial médico de Bella? –me preguntó en un murmullo Rosalie a mi lado.

Asentí y saqué el sobre del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Se lo entregué y ella se levantó al estrado del juez para entregárselo. Supongo que era un método necesario para que tuviéramos todas a nuestro favor. Volvió a sentarse y se giró a mirar hacia la puerta, hice lo mismo y en ella se encontraban Samantha y Fred con dos policías detrás suyo, con esposas, y su juez al lado.

Samantha se dio cuenta de mi mirada y me envió una sonrisa diabólica, de venganza. Fred no prestaba atención a nada, tenía la mirada perdida, como si no se creyera que estuviera aquí y de esta forma. Los policías los llevaron hasta el lado izquierdo de la sala, para sentarlos en el banco de los acusados. Una última mirada cargada de odio entre ambos, y el carraspeo del juez interrumpió los murmullos, creando tensión por la situación.

-De acuerdo –dijo con voz rasposa-, hoy nos encontramos aquí por la acusación del señor Edward Cullen hacia la señora Samantha Greene y su presunto cómplice, Fred Johnson.

-Así que comencemos. Por favor, la abogada Rosalie Hale puede empezar a hablar.

Rosalie se acomodó la falda negra hasta la rodilla que tenía puesta y se levantó de su puesto decidida. Carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta y empezó su monólogo.

-Gracias, su señoría. Bien, quiero comenzar este juicio de una forma que quede completamente clara para todos los presentes. Como puede ver, señor juez, en el historial médico de la víctima de estas personas, encontrará que tiene unos pequeños problemas psicológicos. Pero claro, esos problemas deben surgir de algún lado y hoy tenemos la semilla sentada en el banco de los acusados.

-También cabe agregar que esta tal Samantha Greene no solo ha hecho daño a la señorita Swan, sino también a los hermanos Cullen: Alice y Edward. La acusada ha perturbado la paz de estas dos personas por el simple hecho de querer ayudar a una persona que necesitaba ayuda. Y no sólo eso, yo también he estado envuelta en sus amenazas por ayudar a mi protegido, Edward Cullen.

El juez iba asintiendo ante las palabras de Rosalie. Miraba de hito en hito entre Samantha y yo. Y de vez en cuando podía ver como babeaba ante la imponente figura de abogada de Rosalie. Debía reconocer que Rose era toda una fiera en los juzgados al defender.

-Por eso, si usted me lo permite, me gustaría que el doctor Edward Cullen pase a declarar. Él tiene más ideas claras sobre el hecho del que estamos tratando.

-Por supuesto, señorita Hale –dijo de acuerdo. Me miró fijamente y continuó:- Por favor, que pase a declarar el señor Edward Cullen.

Rosalie se volvió a sentar a mi lado y me dio unas palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda. Ella se daba cuenta de que estaba completamente tenso por los nervios. Nunca había estado tan nervioso en mi vida desde que hice mi primera conferencia en público en la facultad de Medicina.

Me levanté, tomé varias bocanadas de aire y fui hasta delante del juez.

-Levante la mano derecha y pósela sobre el libro que le están mostrando –me indicó el juez. Al frente mío se encontraba un policía un tanto entrado en años que sostenía el libro que me indicaban.

La posé obedientemente y esperé para que el juez me dijera la típica frase que se decía siempre en esos casos:

-¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad ante este tribunal? –preguntó seriamente.

-Lo juro –respondí un poco más seguro de mi mismo que antes.

El juez asintió y me indicó que me sentara en el puesto donde se declaraba. Rosalie se levantó de nuevo de su puesto y se fue acercando a mí. Me guiñó un ojo que pasó desapercibido para todos y pidió con voz suave y baja al juez:

-¿Me permite el historial médico? Claro, si ya lo revisó.

-Por supuesto, aquí tiene.

Rosalie lo cogió y se acercó a mi lugar. Abrió el sobre e hizo que ojeaba todos los papeles. Yo sabía que ella ya sabía lo que ponía en ellos; simplemente lo hacía por hábito.

-Bien, señor Cullen, según tengo entendido usted es el médico encargado en estos momentos de la señorita Swan.

-Así es –me limité a responder.

-También lo era antes, cuando ella iba a verlo a usted a las consultas por las tardes que daba en el área de psiquiatría.

-Sí.

-Cuando iba a verlo, ¿qué le contaba, cuál era su problema?

-Ella me decía que tenía una fobia un tanto anormal con su broncodilatador. Es asmática. Nunca me dijo los motivos exactos, pero pude averiguar con mucha paciencia, que se debía a la vergüenza que cogió consigo misma cuando era pequeña. Sus compañeros se burlaban de ella, y ella empezó a creer que lo mejor era no utilizarlo, que sólo le traería problemas.

Rosalie asintió escuchando atentamente y paseando de un lado a otro sin cesar.

-Por lo que entonces, ése no es su verdadero problema, ¿verdad? –preguntó mirando los papeles en sus manos.

Yo tenía las mías frías por los nervios y decidí colocarlas en mi chaqueta.

-No, ése no era su verdadero motivo.

-¿Cuál era?

-Ella había perdido a tres seres queridos para ella: su amigo Jacob Black y sus padres, Reneé y Charlie Swan. Cuando me enteré de eso, uní ideas y caí en cuenta que en realidad ella venía a verme para que la ayudara con ese asunto, mas tenía miedo de decir mucho.

-Entiendo –murmuró pensativa Rose mientras se tocaba la barbilla. Pude ver como la antigua expresión con una sonrisa de Samantha había cambiado por un ceño fruncido, y una mirada cargada de odio. En cambio Fred seguía igual. Samantha se dio cuenta de mi mirada y le susurró algo al oído a su abogado. Este asintió y empezó a sacar cosas de su carpeta.

-¿Por ahora no ha podido averiguar su historia bien? ¿No sabe con exactitud el por qué de todo?

Negué con la cabeza y luego añadí:

-Lo único que me dio a entender más o menos disimuladamente es que conocía a Samantha, y por su lenguaje corporal, me percaté de que la temía.

-Está bien, por ahora eso es todo de mi parte –anunció Rosalie sentándose de nuevo. Me miró infundiéndome apoyo y felicitándome por mi buen actuar.

El juez le preguntó al abogado de Samantha si quería añadir algo, y este asintió. Se levantó, dirigió una sonrisa hipócrita hacia Rosalie y a mí me fulminó con la mirada.

Carraspeó, haciéndose el importante y empezó su interrogatorio:

-¿Es verdad que usted mantenía o mantiene una relación sentimental con la señorita Swan, la cual es su paciente? –me preguntó cogiéndome con la guardia baja.

Palidecí al instante sin saber que decir. Rosalie se quedó boquiabierta ante la incredulidad y se levantó a protestar.

-Señoría, discrepo ante la pregunta del abogado Jenks. Ese tipo de preguntas no vienen al caso.

-En realidad, es importante saberlo todo, abogada Hale. Así que le pediría el favor de que se modere y vuelva a sentarse. Yo creeré oportuno cuándo parar el cuestionario –habló con voz autoritaria. El abogado de Samantha sonrió victorioso y Rosalie bufó molesta-. Continúen.

-Conteste a mi pregunta, doctor Cullen –exigió. Al decir doctor, pude atisbar un matiz de burla.

Tomé aire y me enfrenté ante el tipo que tenía al frente.

-Sí, la mantengo.

Sonrió satisfecho y agregó:

-Usted sabrá que está prohibido mantener relaciones sentimentales entre pacientes continuos de un hospital y su doctor, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, pero cuando empezamos a salir como pareja, Bella ya había dejado de ser mi paciente al superar bien su fobia. Gracias a mí, ella a partir de ese día volvió a utilizar el broncodilatador.

Jenks frunció el ceño molesto al ver que me supe defender a la perfección ante sus preguntas impertinentes. Yo, por respuesta, sonreí satisfecho como él hizo en su momento.

-Según tengo entendido, eso que ha dicho el señor Cullen es verdad –agregó el juez mirando la pila de documentos importantes para el caso que tenía a su lado. Continuó con su monótona voz-. Por lo que no veo a qué vino esa pregunta, Jenks.

-Dispénseme, señoría. Eso no lo sabía –se disculpó.

El juez asintió sin decir nada más.

-He acabado por el momento –anunció con voz derrotada el abogado Jenks. Me envió una mirada de esas que matarían si pudiesen, y regresó con una muy molesta Samantha y un muy perdido Fred.

Pude ver como toda mi familia, incluidos Megan, me sonreían por mi actitud y hacían que aplaudían silenciosamente.

-Si nadie más tiene una pregunta para el señor aquí presente, se puede retirar y que pase otro testigo, por favor.

Nadie dijo nada y me levanté para regresar a sentarme junto con una eufórica Rosalie.

-Lo has hecho fenomenal –me susurró cuando llegué a su lado.

Musité un gracias y presté atención para ver quién más declararía. Como nadie agregaba nada y todo estaba en silencio, se escuchó el sonido de un móvil.

-Lo siento –se disculpó la voz de mi hermana, levantándose y saliendo por la puerta. Todo volvió a quedar en silencio mientras el juez hablaba sobre unas cosas con la secretaria que apuntaba todo lo que se decía en esta sala.

Alice volvió al minuto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La miré extrañado y ella no hizo caso de mi pregunta silenciosa; se limitó a mirar significativamente a Jasper, el cual también sonrió, y volvió a sentarse.

Mis padres se veían igual de confusos que yo por la reacción de Alice, pero no le dieron más importancia por ahora. Seguramente la habían llamado de la revista a la que envió las fotos para decirle que la aceptaron, o tal vez ya estaba aceptada y la llamaron para otra cosa.

-Prepárate –me susurró en un momento dado Rosalie mirando al juez fijamente-, ahora el juez está revisando que esté todo bien escrito por la secretaria sobre lo hablado; pero cuando acabé preguntará quién más irá a declarar de nuestro bando y si nadie dice nada, sacará a Samantha. Ahí empieza nuestro juego. Me cobraré lo que te hizo su abogado haciéndole lo mismo.

Sonreí moviendo la cabeza sin creer que Rosalie fuera tan territorial. Hoy no parecía la misma de todos los días, y eso era bueno o malo, según donde se mire.

Estaba deseoso por ver que mentiras diría Samantha hasta con su palabra de que diría toda la verdad.

El juez golpeó su martillo de juez (**N/A: No sé cómo se llame el objeto, por lo que lo bauticé como martillo. XD)**, se aclaró la garganta bebiendo agua y habló con su peculiar voz.

-¿Hay alguien más del banco de los testigos que quiera agregar algo en contra de estas personas, Samantha Greene y Fred Johnson? –preguntó en alto.

Se escuchó el abrirse de la puerta de la sala y como esta se cerraba. Todos los presentes se giraron sorprendidos ante el ruido y vieron a la persona que interrumpió de repente.

¡No puede ser!

-Yo, señoría. Desearía declarar –dijo una voz que nunca pasaría desapercibida para mí. La persona portadora de esa voz miró en mi dirección y me envió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Pude escuchar de fondo el grito ahogado de Samantha, y nada más. Porque estaba tan ensimismado viendo el espectáculo ante mis ojos, que nada más entraba por mis oídos.

Parece ser que los milagros sí existen. Y lo agradecía con todo mi corazón.

* * *

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y me dejen un review, aunque no lo merezca por el gran retraso en actualizar que tuve. No pude actualizar porque estaba enferma, de gastroenteritis, y no me encontraba con ánimos de sentarme a escribir. Lo siento, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de esta corta historia.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	15. Samantha, has perdido

**Samantha, has perdido:**

-Está bien –habló el juez sacándome de mi aturdimiento por lo anterior sucedido-, siéntese aquí –indicó con su mano donde debía sentarse.

Asintió y se fue con paso decidido a sentar junto al juez. El policía que antes me hizo jurar, se acercó con el libro y le indicó que pusiera la mano sobre él.

-¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad en este tribunal? –volvió a preguntar el juez.

-Sí, lo juro –se limitó a responder.

El policía se retiro silenciosamente y el juez se giró ligeramente para preguntar a su nuevo testigo:

-¿Podría decirnos primero su nombre, antes de comenzar?

-Claro, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y soy la principal protagonista de este caso.

Se escuchó una exclamación por parte de todo el público que no la conocía, y el juez abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sin comprender.

-¿P-pero usted no estaba en coma? –preguntó en un tartamudeo.

Bella sonrió satisfecha por ver como sorprendía a todos y asintió afirmando la pregunta.

-Ya me he recuperado –se limitó a decir.

¿Ya me he recuperado? ¿Qué es eso de que ya me he recuperado? , pensé molesto al no entender nada. ¿Cuándo demonios despertó Bella del coma y yo sin enterarme? Había estado prácticamente medio año esperando que despertara para que pudiéramos estar juntos y en paz, y a ella se le ocurría aparecer de repente en el juzgado.

¿Será cosa de Alice? ¡Claro que es cosa de tu hermanita Alice! , me grité internamente. ¿Qué es lo que ella y Jasper me habían dicho? Ah, sí, que ya me pondría más nervioso hoy aquí, y que no podían decirme nada. Hasta Jasper me había dicho que prometió no abrir la boca, y lo mismo Alice. Claro, se lo habían prometido a Bella.

Volteé a ver a Alice y esta se encogió de hombros y me envió una sonrisa inocente, al igual que Jasper. Pude ver como mis padres no se creían aún que Bella estuviera ahí, y Emmett y Rosalie no se alejaban mucho de su expresión.

Fred ya había vuelto en sí, y fulminaba a su pareja con la mirada, seguramente pensando que lo había engañado con que Bella moriría. Samantha no quitaba su expresión de idiota con la boca abierta, y su abogado se pasaba un pañuelo por la calva. Estaban perdidos al estar Bella aquí.

Aunque por supuesto el más sorprendido era yo. Tenía unas ganas locas de levantarme, coger a Bella en brazos y besarla después de tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo.

-Comencemos –pidió el juez recuperando la compostura.

Rosalie a mi lado se levantó con paso inseguro se fue acercando a Bella. Ésta la sonreía dulcemente y con un brillo en los ojos que determinaba su deseo por abrazarla.

-Esto, bueno Bella –balbuceó Rosalie-, ninguno sabíamos que te ibas a presentar aquí por lo que creo más oportuno que en vez de hacerte muchas preguntas sólo te pida algo: cuéntanos toda tu historia sin guardarte nada.

Bella asintió segura y se inclinó ligeramente en su puesto. Pude ver como un pequeño rubor se acercó a sus mejillas al percatarse de que todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre ella; hasta la de la secretaria que se encargaba en escribir.

-Bueno, yo nací en Forks, un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington. Cuando nací me diagnosticaron asma, y eso preocupó mucho a mis padres. Yo en un principio no le di importancia al asunto, pensé que por algo lo tendría. Siempre iba con él al colegio y tenía una justificación de parte de mis padres para no hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico. Lo máximo que podía hacer era quedarme sentada y tomar apuntes.

-Un día, unos compañeros se burlaron de mi incapacidad para hacer deporte y me dijeron que si utilizaba mi broncodilatador, podría morirme. Puras tonterías, pero tenía once años y era bastante ingenua –contó con una sonrisa melancólica en la cara. Yo no podía dejar de verla maravillado de que estuviera aquí.

También estaba impaciente por saber toda la verdad que en su momento Bella temía decirme.

-Mis padres me convencieron que eso era mentira, y yo les creí. Pude superar el miedo. Tenía un amigo llamado Jacob Black; nos conocíamos desde pequeños y siempre andábamos de arriba abajo juntos. Lo quería mucho, era como el hermano que nunca tuve ni tendré. Él, y mis amigos Ángela y Ben –que eran pareja-, eran como mi segunda familia después de lo sucedido con mis padres.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que eran pareja? ¿Ya no lo son? –intervino Rosalie. Ella también se había dado cuenta del tiempo pasado que empleó Bella.

Bella negó lentamente con la cabeza y dijo con ojos llorosos:

-Los mataron.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del lugar. ¿Era por eso que siempre me decía Bella que no había vuelto a ver a Ángela y Ben; porque estaban muertos? Comenzaba a confundirme todo esto.

-¿Los mató la misma persona que lo hizo con Jacob y tus padres?

-Sí, pero fue un poco después que ellos. Jacob había descubierto quién había provocado el incendio donde mis padres habían muerto, me había citado en La Push, donde vivía, pero cuando fue a mi encuentro se accidentó con la moto de una manera muy extraña. Los policías dijeron que seguramente fue culpa de un oso que se cruzó en el camino, pero yo no lo creí del todo. Algo me decía que había algo más.

-Es lo más lógico –acordó Rosalie caminando de un lado a otro mirándose los tacones. Tenía los hombros tensos por la situación. Seguro que quería matar tanto como yo a Alice por hacer esta sorpresita.

-Continúe –pidió con voz suave el juez al ver que Bella había agachado la cabeza, triste.

Bella sorbió las lágrimas que se le habían escapado y siguió hablando. Se me partió el corazón al ver a mi ángel así y yo sin poder consolarla. Me envió una mirada llena de amor y habló:

-Después, una vez que fui a ver a Ángela a su casa porque me encontraba muy sola en la mía luego de todo lo sucedido, entré y vi los cuerpos de Ben y Ángela tirados en medio del pasillo con un disparo cada uno en el pecho. Aunque llamé a los médicos, no se podía hacer nada más. Eso me puso peor y decidí comenzar mi vida aquí, en Chicago para estudiar periodismo y olvidar un poco todo. Estaba destrozada, y lo peor es que no sabía por qué habían muerto todos de repente y a raíz de lo de mis padres. Llegué a pensar en una venganza hacia mí. Pero, ¿de qué se vengarían? Yo nunca había herido a nadie ya que siempre estaba sola y no me relacionaba, por eso no le encontré la lógica.

-Encontré un trabajo en un supermercado, donde aún sigo trabajando, y un apartamento cerca del lago. Me preparaba para entrar a la universidad con una edad un poco retrasada: 19. No pude entrar cuando me tocaba por todo lo sucedido, pero no me rendí. Sabía que eso es lo último que mis padres querían. Al no tener mucho dinero para pagar el alquiler sola, decidí compartir piso y ahí conocí a Samantha.

Todo el mundo volteó a ver a Samantha, la cual estaba que gruñía de la rabia. Ella sabía que el fin de su libertad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. En el rostro del juez se podía determinar que ya tenía una decisión, pero aún así debía escuchar todos los testimonios preferibles. Creo con el relato de Bella, ya no haría falta que saliera a declarar ni Alice ni Megan; eso lo podía hacer Rosalie haciendo un breve resumen de los hechos.

-Era novia de un tal Fred, que es el chico que está aquí sentado –señaló con su mano derecha. El aludido pegó un pequeño salto de sorpresa-. Al principio me parecieron personas muy simpáticas, pero llegué a descubrir que escondían algo grave. Las actitudes de Samantha para conmigo me ponían nerviosa y eran demasiado… extrañas, malvadas.

-Ja, ja –se rió la voz chillona de Samantha- ¿Yo malvada contigo, Isabella?

-Señorita, haga el favor de guardar silencio –la espetó el juez.

Bella hizo caso omiso de la interrupción de Samantha y continuó con su relato:

-Pasado unos años, estaba discutiendo con ella y decidí dejar el piso. Discutíamos porque ella no se dignaba a pagar sus gastos, y tenía que hacerlo siempre yo si quería seguir viviendo ahí. Quise dar el asunto por cerrado de momento, ya que me estaba empezando a poner mal por el asma y no tenía el broncodilatador a mano, pero ella se rehusó a dejar el tema ir e insistió al percatarse de que me estaba poniendo muy mal. Cuando ya no pude más, me desplomé en el suelo dándome un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, provocando que me desmayara por dos años.

Un sentimiento de cólera me recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar todo lo que Bella no me había contado por mantenerme a salvo. Tenía unas ganas horribles de agarrar a esa mujer por los cabellos y darle de golpes por haberle hecho lo que le hizo a Bella. Pero no me rebajaría a su nivel por el odio que le tenía.

Samantha estaba tan impresionada por darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba saliendo a relucir de ella, que no decía nada.

-Estuve en estado de coma durante dos años, pero cuando desperté, Samantha había desaparecido de repente. Decidí que tenía que contarle todo a un psicólogo para poder avanzar, pero me daba miedo que Samantha volviera e hiciera daño también injustamente a la persona que me ayudaría. Entonces, conocí al doctor Edward y me enamoré.

Me miró con un amor infinito que me hizo sonreír a pesar de la situación y soltar un suspiro. Tenía más que decidido a casarme con ella. Como me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen.

-Ese sentimiento me gustó y asustó, por lo que decidí esconder mi verdadero motivo de visita para no involúcralo en mis problemas. Pero el es muy intuitivo, y parecía leer la mente de las personas, lo que logró que no se creyera mis embustes y desenmascarar a Samantha hasta llegar aquí. Hace medio año volví a entrar en coma por el incendio del hospital, donde la señorita Alice Cullen –otra testigo, muy importante-, sufrió daños también, aunque no tan graves.

Fui inclinándome hacia la mesa para escuchar mejor. Esta es la parte de la historia que más me interesaba; el por qué de que Bella estuviera en el incendio.

-Me encontraba saliendo de mi trabajo, ya que era un poco tarde, cuando una sobra que me llevaba persiguiendo durante meses a Edward y a mí se plantó en mi camino. Era Samantha, y estaba acompañada de Fred. A él lo reconocí rápido, pero a ella me costó. Estaba muy cambiada; ya no era morena sino rubia, parecía que se había hecho una cirugía y en sus ojos pude ver un ansia de sangre inmenso. Era la misma chica que trabaja en la recepción del hospital. Yo ya sospechaba de ella, pero ese día mis sospechas se confirmaron. Había vuelto –dijo con voz asustada y sin dejar de mirar a la aludida.

Ésta ya no sabía dónde meterse por la situación. El juez la miraba con una furia inimaginable, y Rosalie sonreía triunfante al igual que yo.

-Me llevaron al hospital donde me encerraron con Alice, la cual parecía que ya se sospechaba todo. Samantha me contó que quería matar dos pájaros de un tiro, y yo no entendía a qué se refería. Le pregunté y ella me contestó que si en verdad pensaba que mis padres eran tan perfectos como creía –soltó un sollozo ahogado, ocultó por la mano que lo interceptaba. Respiró profundo luego de unos minutos, y siguió contando la horrible historia.

-Ese día, descubrí que mis padres habían hecho mucho daño a Samantha, y Fred como la amaba, hacía todo lo que le pedía. Mis padres habían abusado de la confianza puesta en ellos por el padre de ella; lo que quiero decir es que hicieron negocios fraudulentos donde salieron ganando mis padres, pero para asegurarse de que no los inculparan, urdieron un plan para matarlo. Era la única familia de Samantha, y ella se llenó tanto de odio, que se vengó primero con ellos y después con Jake, el cual había descubierto la verdad antes que yo y pretendía advertirme.

Todos en el salón se quedaron mudos al no imaginar que ésa fuera la verdadera historia de Samantha. Nadie podía imaginar que había sufrido tanto por culpa de los padres de Bella, los que eran unos mafiosos.

-Yo no me lo creí del todo en un principio, pero después Alice me confirmó todo. Ella había estado averiguando el pasado de Samantha sin que Edward se diera cuenta, y estaba segura de que no mentía. Yo me molesté tanto y estaba tan impresionada, que no me di cuenta cuando desaparecieron los dos y ya estábamos quemándonos. Después de eso, no recuerdo más. Sólo los gritos desesperados de Alice pidiendo ayuda, y yo cayéndome al suelo.

Silencio, fue todo lo que se escuchaba. Nunca llegué a pensar que Alice se arriesgaría tanto y mucho menos que en todo este tiempo no me dijera nada. Supongo que prefirió que me enterara por labios de Bella.

-He acabado de interrogar, señoría –dijo con voz temblorosa por el asombro Rosalie. El juez asintió sin nada más que decir e indicó a Bella que se fuera a sentar junto el resto de testigos. Ella asintió satisfecha, y se fue a sentar junto a Jasper y Alice que eran los más alejados de todos.

Durante el camino me miró diciéndome sin palabras que me quería e hizo lo mismo.

-¿A-alguien más pa-ra declarar? –preguntó.

Megan se levantó de su puesto e hizo su juramento y todo lo demás. Según su historia, decía haber visto a Samantha más de una vez en situaciones extrañas y salir del cuarto de Alice de forma cuidadosa. ¿Entonces era ella la que provocó los descontroles de mi hermana? Ahora si la mataba.

Fueron pasando las horas, y Alice también contó sus hechos vividos, todo lo que había sufrido pensando que había vuelto su enfermedad. Al oír eso, me di cuenta de que en realidad Alice estaba ya sana, o más bien que nunca había enfermado. En realidad, todas esas visiones eran presentimientos que tenía. Era un don.

Rosalie también declaró lo que había vivido, y el que la interrogaba era el juez ya que el abogado de Samantha había decidido dejar a sus defendidos desprotegidos, todo al darse cuenta que era lo mejor para conservar su dignidad.

Samantha, has perdido. Pensé con felicidad. Después de casi un año de situaciones peligrosas debido a los resentimientos de una hija dolida al perder a su padre, dicha hija sería arrestada por tomarse la justicia por su cuenta y de mala manera.

Luego de que todos declararan, el juez dijo que tenía que meditar todo el asunto antes de tomar una decisión. No le llevó mucho tiempo, cinco minutos como mucho, y entonces, dijo las palabras que más deseaba oír:

-En vista de todas las pruebas que se le achacan a los detenidos Samantha Greene y Fred Johnson, he llegado a la conclusión más justa. Este juzgado ha fallado a favor de…

Un murmullo expectante se alzó entre la multitud. Pude sentir como Rosalie se tensaba a mi lado aunque estaba segura de haber ganado el juicio.

-… Edward Cullen.

-¡Sí! –chilló llena de alegría mi hermana mientras iba corriendo a mi lugar para darme un fuerte abrazo. Escuché la risa de felicidad de Rose al verse superada una vez más en su carrera.

¡Cuánto le debía a mi querida Rose!

-Se cierra la sesión. Por favor guardias, llévense a los presos a sus respectivas cárceles.

Se levantó cogiendo sus cosas, miró con una sonrisa a Rosalie, asintió y se fue detrás de una muy furiosa y derrotada Samantha, y un incrédulo Fred.

Por fin se había hecho justicia.

-Es hora de irnos –me anunció Rosalie. Asentí y me paré para irme.

Rose me esperaba al lado sin los demás, que debían estar fuera. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé muy fuerte.

-Gracias por todo, Rose –le dije de corazón.

Ella me devolvió el gesto con cariño y una sonrisa.

-Nada, nada. Para eso está la familia. Ahora, vámonos antes de que a Alice le dé un ataque al corazón de tanta emoción.

Los dos nos reímos aliviados después de tanto estrés y salimos a ver a nuestra familia.

-¡Aquí está la abogada más sexy y más inteligente de todo Estados Unidos! –exclamó Emmett cogiendo a su novia por la cintura y plantándole un beso corto, pero apasionado en los labios.

Rosalie se separó ruborizada de él y rió alegre.

-Exageras –dijo modesta.

-Emmett tiene razón, cariño. Eres fantástica en esto –dijo mi madre cogiéndola de la mano. Mi padre asintió completamente de acuerdo.

-Y claro, mi hermano preferido no se queda atrás –añadió Alice soltándose del agarre de Jasper para ir a abrazarme por la cintura-. Nunca había visto a Edward tan fuerte emocionalmente como hoy.

-Estuviste muy bien, Ed –dijo sinceramente Jasper.

-Gracias, gracias. Sé que soy genial.

-Fanfarrón –dijeron todos al unísono. Nos reímos durante un rato debido a la euforia del momento, cuando caí en cuenta de que Bella no estaba con nosotros.

-Alice, dónde está Bella.

Alice me sonrió abiertamente e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para indicar que estaba afuera.

-Ve con ella, ya nos vemos luego en casa para prepararlo todo.

-Con que era esto por lo que me habías arreglado tanto, ¿eh, duende?

Soltó una risita y me asintió inocentemente. Deposité un beso en su coronilla y le susurré en el oído:

-Te quiero mucho, hermanita.

Se le aguaron los ojos y me dijo: - Yo también.

-Bueno –intervino Emmett interrumpiendo las conversaciones que se habían producido entre todos-, será mejor que dejemos ir al pequeño Edward, creo que está loco por ir a ver a Bella.

-Sí, es lo mejor. Nos vemos en casa por la noche, hijo.

Me despedí de todos y me preparé mentalmente para ver a Bella después de tanto tiempo. Caminé entre la gente que se encontraba en la recepción, para encontrarla sentada en un banco mirando el atardecer.

Me senté a su lado sin decir nada, ella se giró a verme con una sonrisa preciosa en el rostro, sin decir nada.

-Hola –dije.

-Hola –se limitó a contestar.

Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo que ninguno se atrevía a romper, a menos que fuera importante. Y yo deseaba interrumpirlo pero con un beso. Aunque no creía oportuno hacerlo aún, primero quería aclarar muchas cosas entre nosotros.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? –le pregunté mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella asintió sin decir nada y me ofreció su mano. Nos levantamos a la vez, ella me miró profundamente y me abrazó sin más. Me cogió desprevenido, pero cuando recuperé la compostura, le devolví el gesto con más énfasis que ella y la acerqué a mí.

Respiré el dulce aroma que siempre desprendía, y pude sentir como con ella estaba en casa de nuevo. Estuvimos un rato abrazados sin dirigirnos la palabra, sólo sintiéndonos, y era de lo más placentero.

Pero debía hablar con ella y comer, ya que tenía un hambre de muerte.

La separé a regañadientes de mí, cogí su rostro entre mis manos y le susurré:

-Será mejor que vayamos a cenar y a aclarar algunas cosas.

-Será mejor –coincidió. Acarició mi mejilla y se soltó de mí.

Pude sentir como donde me había tocado ardía más que cualquier otra parte de mi anatomía. Ambos suspiramos a la vez, sonreímos y nos fuimos cogidos de la mano.

El día había comenzado un poco alterado, pero estaba acabando de la forma más perfecta. Pude ver como mi Volvo estaba aparcado donde antes estaba el Porsche de Alice.

-¿Alice? –le pregunté a Bella.

-Alice –afirmó entregándome las llaves de mi coche con una sonrisa.

Abrí su puerta antes de entrar por la puerta del conductor. Agradecí a Dios por tener a una hermana con el maravilloso don de la premonición, porque si no, no podría hacerlo yo todo solo.

Me juntó deprisa con Bella, arranqué el motor y salimos rumbo de cualquier restaurante en el camino.

Lo único que quería era pasar tiempo a solas con Bella después de tanto tiempo y, aclarar nuestra situación. Ver si ella deseaba tanto como yo unirse a mí de todas las formas posibles.

No dijimos nada en el camino al restaurante italiano que había decidido ir, pero era mejor así. Toqué mi bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta, y me percaté de que ahí se encontraba la cajita con el anillo de compromiso. Alice, pensé. Seguro me lo puso cuando me abrazó allá dentro.

Sonreí para mis adentros y aparqué frente el lugar de destino. Salí del coche para abrirle la puerta a Bella. Cogió mi mano y fuimos a cenar. Una vez dentro, pedimos una mesa y nuestras comidas.

Los primeros diez minutos ninguno dijo nada, pero decidí intervenir de una vez, cogiendo desprevenida a Bella.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante –dije.

Dejó de comer, me miró fijamente y asintió de acuerdo.

-Hablemos.

Tomé aire y me preparé para uno de los días más importantes y agotadores de mi vida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen un review. Hoy pude subir dos capítulos para compensar el retraso, y espero que no les haya defraudado. Nos vemos después. **

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	16. Con besos se entienden los enamorados

**Con besos se entienden los enamorados:**

-Bella, ¿desde cuándo estás despierta? Quiero decir, los pronósticos decían que despertarías en un mes y parece que llevas consciente desde hace mucho –dije sinceramente sin quitar mi mirada de su rostro.

-Bueno, en realidad te he estado engañando desde hace un tiempo –confesó con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué? –exclamé luego de secarme la chaqueta la cual se mojó de agua. Eso me pasa por ponerme a beber justo cuando Bella iba a responderme. ¿Cuándo aprenderé que ella es impredecible? ¡Podría morirme ahogado!

_Creo que exageras, Ed_. Me susurró mi consciencia.

-Sí, llevo aproximadamente dos semanas despierta después del coma.

-No. Puede. Ser –mascullé dirigiendo mi vista a mi plato y con el ceño fruncido. La verdad es que estaba bastante decepcionado de mí mismo por mi negligencia médica. Mira que no darme cuenta de cuando alguien está o no en coma…

-Lo siento –susurró.

El mesero regresó a nuestra mesa para ofrecernos más bebida; una vez que lo despaché diciéndole que estábamos bien, continué con la ''divertida'' conversación.

-No te disculpes, la culpa es mía por no darme cuenta de lo evidente. Alice te ayudó con esta farsa, ¿verdad?

Se limitó a asentir mientras enrollaba su pañuelo en sus manos.

-¿Y Jasper? –volví a la carga. Estaba seguro de que ese par lo sabía todo y se habían quedado callados. Seguro que fue Alice el cerebro de este plan.

-Jasper no tuvo nada que ver en esto –dijo a la defensiva. Estaba mintiendo: qué bien la conocía.

-Mientes –frunció los labios, esos que tenía ganas de besar desde el momento en que la vi entrar al juzgado, y se cruzó de brazos-. Mira, sé que Jasper te quiere como una hermana y ama a Alice, por lo que es completamente seguro de que tuvo que ver en todo esto.

No contestó. Se quedó callada unos minutos hasta que se rindió con un suspiro y separó sus brazos. Tomó un poco de agua antes de hablar.

-Está bien, ya sé lo que quieres lograr con esta conversación -¡por fin sacaría algo en claro!-. A ver cómo te lo digo… mira, el plan de hacerme la desmayada fue mía. Alice y Jasper colaboraron simplemente porque se los pedí. ¿Recuerdas el día en que ambos te sacaron a cenar?

-Sí –respondí con voz seca. Ya me imaginaba lo que iba a decir.

-Pues bien, te sacaron porque el día antes había despertado. Tú no estabas en la habitación, sólo Jasper y Alice, me vieron despertar y se sorprendieron. Pretendían llamarte para avisarte de lo ocurrido pero los detuve. Me fueron contando lo que pasó en esos casi cinco meses que estuve en coma y tú comportamiento. También mencionaron lo del juicio y a Alice se le ocurrió la idea de que me apareciera ese mismo día en él. Eso es todo.

_¡Vaya, no podría haber resumido más todo lo que pasó durante este tiempo!,_ pensé.

-Perfecto, todo esto no puede ser más que perfecto.

-¿Por qué dice eso? –preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. La miré severamente sin decir palabra. Ella se tensó malinterpretando mi reacción.

-¿Sabes qué? Prefiero salir de aquí para decirte unas cuantas cosas; no me apetece hacer un espectáculo en público –estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza.

Asintió con los ojos como platos, sorprendida.

Llamé al mesero para pagar la cuenta y una vez hecho, me dispuse a comportarme como un caballero con Bella para que no pensara que estaba enfadado con ella. Una vez dentro del Volvo, me puse a pensar dónde podríamos ir para hablar tranquilamente.

Un recuerdo vino a mi cabeza dándome una idea un tanto rara. Conduje en la dirección a mi destino. Ni Bella ni yo dijimos una palabra durante todo el camino, simplemente nos limitamos a escuchar mi Cd de Coldplay que tenía el reproductor. Su música me relajaba cuando ni siquiera la clásica lo hacía.

Aparqué en mi aparcamiento habitual un poco más tranquilo que antes. Bella me lanzó una mirada confusa sin entender por qué estábamos aquí. Me limité a salir del coche y abrirle la puerta para que saliera.

Caminamos cogidos de la mano, porque aunque estuviera un poco irritado nunca podría evitar la tentación de sentir su piel sobre la mía. Ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa sin disimular y yo tuve que evitar reírme de la situación. Llegamos hasta el ascensor del lugar, entramos, presioné el botón de stop justo cuando estábamos subiendo y me giré a verla.

-¿El ascensor de tu casa es donde querías hablar? Muy original, Edward –comentó con una sonrisa en la cara y un brillo en los ojos muy especial.

-Por supuesto, es el lugar donde nos declaramos y pudimos hablar un poco más sinceramente. Pensé que sería un lugar perfecto para hablar.

Asintió sin decir palabra.

-Mira Bella, si te soy sincero me parece muy mal de tu parte que me mintieras con algo tan fuerte como lo que te pasó. ¿Te haces una idea de lo mal que lo pasé por meses al no saber si te volvería a ver con vida? Parece que no, la verdad. Ni tú, ni mi hermana ni Jasper tenían derecho a inmiscuirse en mi vida como para decidir cuándo y cómo iba a descubrir que la persona que más amo en la vida está bien.

Bella ensanchó su sonrisa más y se fue acercando a poco a poco en el pequeño espacio en el que nos encontrábamos. Si antes mi respiración era irregular debido al enfado, ahora lo era el triple pero debido a su cercanía. Su olor me embriagaba.

-Repítelo –pidió colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

-¿El qué?

-Lo último que dijiste.

-No entiendo lo… -de repente caí en la cuenta de lo que me pedía. Un sonrojo de vergüenza recorrió mis mejillas. Cada día me parecía más a Bella en esto. ¡Qué bien!

-Vamos Edward, no me hagas decirlo yo primero.

-Te amo –dije de una vez por todas. Ella dejó de respirar por un momento para luego empezar a jadear.

-Yo también te amo.

Esta vez fui yo quien sonrió hasta que me dolieron las mejillas, lleno de felicidad. Esta era la primera vez que nos lo decíamos sin miedos ni preocupaciones de por medio. Esta vez sí era perfecto. No lo pude evitar más y la besé con pasión y amor. Ella alzó sus manos hasta mi cabello y lo agarró mientras yo hacía lo mismo con su cintura.

Parecía como si nos separara kilómetros en vez de centímetros; necesitábamos tenernos más cerca. Suerte que había parado el ascensor si no sería muy vergonzoso que un vecino nos viera de esta manera.

Bella comenzó a jadear en busca de más aire cuando me dispuse a besar el lóbulo de su oreja. Por supuesto que ella no se quedaba atrás y hacía lo propio con mi cara. En un momento del apasionado beso se acercó a mí oído y me susurró:

-Creo que lo mejor sería que fuéramos a tú apartamento.

-S-sí, tienes razón –concordé de manera entrecortada. Puse de nuevo en marcha el ascensor para llegar lo antes posible a mi casa. Durante el corto período estuvimos mirándonos fijamente con los rostros completamente rojos.

Salimos de ahí unidos por las manos, llegamos a mi puerta y entramos. Al principio ninguno sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, hasta que interrumpí el silencio.

-¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? –pregunté sin un tartamudeo, algo impresionante ya que estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Vale.

Fuimos en completo silencio. Ella se sentó al borde de mi cama y yo hice lo mismo al lado suyo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se volteó a verme. Al principio sólo se limitó a tocarme el rostro con dulzura, pero luego se acercó a mí y me besó.

En algunas ocasionas como esta me sentía como un adolescente seducido por una mujer adulta. Me comportaba como uno. Aunque ninguno de los dos teníamos experiencia en relaciones, me parecía que Bella era mucho más madura que yo.

Mientras yo pensaba en esto, Bella me recostó en la cama sin dejar de besarme con toda la suavidad y tranquilidad del mundo. Sabía que su propósito era disfrutar de uno de los mejores besos que hemos tenido nunca. Yo temblaba de nervios y ella se dio cuenta. Se separó lentamente de mí y me observó con paciencia.

-Creo que el dicho '' hablando se entiende la gente'' no se aplica a nosotros –comentó acariciándome los brazos.

Ladeé la cabeza sin entender.

-Nosotros nos entendemos mejor con besos –aclaró. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Mira que era cursi mi novia cuando quería.

Amaba a mi cursi; yo soy igual.

-No podrías haber dicho nada más cierto –respondí colocando una mano en su pelo. Ella ladeó la cabeza y depositó un beso en mi palma.

Al hacer eso, recordé algo que tenía pensado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. La empujé un poco para poder sentarme y decirle todo lo que tenía guardado de manera más correcta.

-Bella, sé que tal vez esto sea muy prematuro pero siento que debo hacerlo ahora. Sabes que te amo demasiado y tú a mí también, cosa que me sorprende, y por eso te quiero pedir algo que cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre.

Ya tenía los ojos llorosos al imaginarse lo que vendría ahora. Saqué el anillo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y cogí su mano con delicadeza. Su mano temblaba sobre la mía.

Tomé varias respiraciones profundas antes de hablar.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿me concedes el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo? –pregunté.

Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas antes de responder. Puede que al principio me asustara ante una negativa de su parte, ya que podría ser lo más normal al no haber sido previsor ni romántico la manera de pedírselo, pero lo que me respondió me sorprendió más.

-Sí, claro que acepto; eso no lo pienso ni dos veces.

-Gracias.

Coloqué su anillo en su mano, y luego la besé con más entrega de la que ella dio antes para conmigo. La fui recostando en la cama hasta estar sobre ella pero sin dejar que soportara nada de mi peso. Entre beso y beso había más descargas hasta que no lo pude resistir más y le dije lo más cierto que podría decirse en este mundo:

-Te amo magis quam meipsum –le susurré al oído en latín. Sabía que ella amaba esa lengua y me esforcé mucho en aprender de ella.

Soltó una risita y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

-Ti amo –respondió a su vez en italiano. Reí sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes italiano? –pregunté.

-Desde que Alice me dijo que era tu idioma favorito y aprendí.

-Esta Alice…

-Es la mejor –dijo acabando mi frase. Sonreí y asentí completamente de acuerdo. Dejamos a un lado los idiomas por esa noche para centrarnos en nuestros sentimientos por completo. Luego de todo por lo que habíamos pasado, sabía que pasara lo que pasara nada ni nadie nos separaría. Y así, con ese pensamiento que me llenó de felicidad y alivio, nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma por primera vez.

**...Bellward, Bellward, Bellward…**

Fui despertando poco a poco debido a los rayos de Sol que impactaban en mi rostro sin piedad alguna. Como extrañaba los días de lluvia…

Escuché una suave respiración a mi lado y la dulce fragancia de la única mujer que me traía de cabeza. No pude evitar la sonrisa que se expandió por mi rostro al recordar lo que había pasado entre nosotros anoche; no sólo la última parte, sino todo en general. Había sido maravilloso. Acaricié la espalda desnuda de Bella para despertarla al darme cuenta de que ya eran las 9:15 de la mañana y no habíamos ido anoche a casa de mis padres como había prometido.

Poco a poco se fue desperezando sin abrir los ojos. Un bostezo salió de sus labios y no pude evitar besarla a mitad de éste al verla tan hermosa recién levantada. Ella me lo devolvió con una sonrisa. No duró mucho porque ella nos separó a ambos.

-Buenos días –dije.

-Muy buenos, la verdad.

Ambos reímos en sincronía. Era maravilloso que estuviéramos hechos a medida en todos los sentidos imaginables e inimaginables.

-Anoche no fuimos a ver a mis padres como se los prometí –comenté mientras veía como Bella estaba de pie vistiéndose. Era hermosa.

-Bueno, creo que ellos entenderán que necesitábamos estar a solas.

-Tienes razón –dije con paso torpe mientras me vestía al estar pendiente de ver a Bella. Ella se dio cuenta de mi situación y se limitó a sonreír sin decir nada.

Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir me preguntó:

-¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?

-Eso sería maravilloso, estoy deseoso por saber cómo cocinas –admití acabando de vestirme.

-Te aseguro que muy bien –respondió-. Voy a prepararlo todo, tú llama a tus padres si quieres para avisarles que vamos a verlos.

-¡Hey!, te comportas como si fueras mi esposa –bromeé. Ella rió y me enseñó su anillo.

-No oficialmente pero ya lo estaremos. Ahora, calla y deja de interrumpir mi trabajo.

-Lo que usted diga, señorita.

Sonrió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Estaba completamente eufórico por todo lo vivido. Demasiado.

Iba rumbo al baño para asearme un poco cuando un pequeño paquetito llamó mi atención apoyado en mi mesilla de noche. Me acerqué a él y lo cogí sin entender bien: mis neuronas aún no habían despertado lo suficiente para procesar la información bien.

Estuve unos minutos observándolo con detenimiento hasta que algo hizo 'clic 'en mi cabeza y pude reaccionar.

-¡Diablos! –exclamé sin poder evitarlo. Era imposible que no gritara al darme cuenta de algo tan importante.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados desde la cocina de camino a mi cuarto. Un minuto después, se abrió la puerta y por ella apareció Bella con un paño de cocina en las manos y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasó, cariño? –preguntó acercándose a mí y poniendo su mano en mi hombro para que la viera.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento y volteé a verla. Ella seguí sin entender nada.

-Esto es lo que pasa –dije colocando lo que tenía en mis manos al frente nuestro, lo suficientemente alto para que lo viera a la perfección.

Se le calló el paño de las manos al comprender al igual que yo lo que pasaba. Lo único que logró decir fue:

-I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E –y después se desmayó impresionada en mis brazos.

¡Vaya manera de empezar la mañana y una vida juntos!

* * *

**Perdón, perdón, perdón. Sé que no tengo excusa válida, pero es que he estado muy ocupada y no he podido actualizar; subí por ahora sólo un capítulo porque saqué un tiempito, pero en cuanto pueda más, terminaré de subir lo que queda de historia. Lo sé, no merezco ningún review por el retresa pero agradecería aunque sea uno. Gracias por leerme y esperarme tanto tiempo.**

**Atte.. Esteftwilight**


	17. Misión, matar a Mary Alice Cullen

**Misión, matar a Mary Alice Cullen:**

-Bella, amor despierta –la llamé pasando un trocito de algodón mojado en alcohol cerca de su nariz. Llevaba aproximadamente desmayada cinco minutos, y me estaba empezando a asustar. Temía que se quedara de nuevo en coma por haberse dado un mal golpe al caer, aunque la sostuve antes de que se diera con algo.

-Bella –volví a llamarla. Ella empezó a fruncir el ceño y a toser, seguramente debido al olor del alcohol.

-Mmm… Edward, Edward. ¿Qué me pasó? –preguntó intentando incorporarse. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Nada, simplemente te desmayaste –la tranquilicé mientras la cogía en brazos para que pudiera sentarse recta en la cama.

-Ajá –fue todo lo que logró decir. Cogí el botiquín y metí todo los utensilios de urgencias dentro; ya no creo que lo necesitara más por hoy.

Estaba de camino al baño para guardar todo cuando el grito ahogado de Bella me detuvo.

-¡Ey, Bells cariño, qué pasa! –inquirí preocupado acercándome a ella y cogiéndola de las manos para relajarla.

-Edward, ¿e-el pa-paquete d-de la mesilla de noche e-era lo que y-yo creo que era? –me preguntó entrecortadamente y viéndome con una mirada llena de pánico.

_El paquetito, lo había olvidado._ Pensé. En ese momento me tensé a su lado y ella lo pudo sentir porque apreté el agarre de sus manos entre las mías.

-Sí, es lo que crees que es–terminé diciendo.

-Pero… ¿quién pudo haber puesto una mini cámara fotográfica en tu habitación? –dijo ya de forma más tranquila. Mas ahora el intranquilo era yo.

Sí, ¿quién pudo haber puesto una mini cámara en mi habitación? Y lo más importante, ¿habrá fotos de mi noche con Bella? Un sonrojo me recorrió de pies a cabeza de sólo pensarlo.

-Debe de ser alguien que desee mucho sacarte fotos como para poner una cámara aquí, y también alguien que te conozca y tenga libre acceso a tu apartamento… -continuó mi novia. Entonces, una idea –más bien recuerdo- cruzó mi mente como un relámpago provocando que dejara de pensar coherentemente y no escuchara como Bella me llamaba incesablemente hasta que me dio un pellizco.

-¡Ay! –me quejé una vez hube reaccionado. Acaricié mi antebrazo izquierdo ahora rojo por culpa de Bella.

-Lo siento, pero tenías una cara de desquiciado que tuve que intervenir.

-No importa, gracias por evitar que me perturbara más.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Bella con un matiz de preocupación en la voz después de estar callados durante un tiempo.

Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces para dejar de pensar cosas que me traerían no pocos problemas.

Asentí incapaz de hablar. La furia no dejaba de culebrear en mi cerebro.

-¿Y...? –insistió. Tomé varias respiraciones profundas y me levanté de la cama para poder poner las ideas claras en mi cabeza. No podía permitirme actuar de manera apresurada.

-Bella, ya sé quién puso esa cámara en mi habitación.

Bella se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos un momento y luego empezó a levantarse con un brillo desquiciado en sus orbes achocolatados. Decidí interponerme entre ella y la puerta por si las dudas y la cogí de los hombros. Ella dejó de bufar un poco y sus músculos se fueron destensando. Respiré aliviado.

-Dime quién es para ir a decirle unas cuantas cositas. No puede venir aquí y violar la intimidad de tu casa.

-No creo que Jasper se ponga muy feliz si le haces algo –admití.

-¿Qué? –exclamó atónita, sin entender nada. Sabía que su furia se había disipado tan pronto nombré a su casi hermano Jasper- ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Jasper en todo esto? No habrá sido…

-Descuida, él no tiene vela en este entierro –mascullé cortando lo que fuera a decir. Pondría mis manos en el fuego por Jasper, aunque esperaba no quemarme.

-Mira Edward, no estoy para acertijos en este momento así que si aprecias mi cordura en algo dime quién demonios es –soltó furiosa. Nunca había visto a Bella de esa guisa. Puede que la haya visto llorando, preocupada, feliz… pero nunca tan enfadada. Ni con lo que nos hizo Samantha estuvo así.

-¡Edward! –chilló histérica.

-Fue Alice –dije entre dientes. Ahora sí que me estaba enfadando. No sólo por lo que hizo sino porque estaba haciendo que la estupenda mañana en la que despertamos Bella y yo se estuviera disipando como el viento a las hojas caídas de un árbol.

-La mato –dijo Bella entre dientes como yo antes.

-Shh, calma mi amor; debemos ser precavidos y no llamar la atención de nadie más que ella. ¿Imaginas si Emmett se entera? –si Em se entera las bromas serían por toda la eternidad. Me estremecí nada más pensarlo.

-Tienes razón, pero hay que hacer algo. Esta vez Alice se pasó tres pueblos, por muy tú hermana que sea y yo la quiera mucho, no puedo permitir que venga a poner una cámara aquí. ¿Para qué diablos quería sacarnos fotos?

-Creo que quería sacarme fotos a mí para enviarlas a la revista donde trabaja. Recuerdo que en una cena que tuvimos ella me pidió sacarme más fotos pero me negué en rotundo; si no recuerdo mal mencionó algo de que las conseguiría como fuera –comenté. Bella estaba completamente roja de furia al frente mío. Pobre, la comprendía demasiado.

Estuvimos un rato en completo silencio después de contarle eso, ambos pensando en nuestras cosas y en lo que había acontecido hace rato. Pensaba en cómo pudo mi hermana entrar en mi apartamento sin que me diera cuenta, cuando una risa histérica llegó a mis oídos. Era Bella riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté con la confusión pintada en mi rostro al verla retorciéndose de la risa en la cama. Creo que era un poco bipolar, porque estar un minuto atrás furiosa y ahora riéndose como si nada… era raro.

-S-sí, muy bien –logró articular luego de tomar unas respiraciones y dejar de reírse.

-¿Por qué te reías? Antes estabas que echabas humo y ahora…

-Sigo echando humo –me atajó. No lograba entender qué pasaba por la cabecita de mi Bella y eso me ponía nervioso-, pero me reía porque tengo un plan para fastidiar a Alice por lo que te hizo.

-¿Un plan? –estaba empezando a considerar la idea de temer a Bella, pensé con mi poco humor.

-Ajá, si lo deseas te cuento.

Asentí como autómata. Ella dejó traslucir una sonrisa satisfactoria y se acercó a mí para contarme al oído lo que tenía en mente. Nadie podía escucharnos, pero Bella era así. Y de esa forma, pasamos parte de la mañana; ideamos y perfeccionamos nuestro plan, desayunamos, nos vestimos y fuimos rumbo a la casa de mis padres para comenzar con la misión matar a Mary Alice Cullen.

…**Bellward, Bellward, Bellward.….**

-¡Bella, Edward! –gritó mi madre nada más vernos entrar a casa. Venía con un delantal puesto y su cabello recogido: estaba cocinando.

-Esme, ¿qué tal? –la saludó, con un abrazo, a mi lado Bella. Se podía escuchar los murmullos de mi padre, Jasper y Emmett en el salón, los cuales no se habían percatado de nuestra llegada.

-Muy bien, gracias. Parece que fueran días que no nos vemos, y es desde ayer por la mañana –rió-. Pero bueno, vengan conmigo a la cocina, estoy cocinando el almuerzo y necesito vuestra opinión.

-¿Y los demás, mamá? –pregunté cuando Bella y yo nos sentamos en la barra de la cocina viendo a mi madre moverse por la cocina muy concentrada. Se veía que estaba preparando uno de esos platos elaborados, ya que estaba inquieta.

-Tu padre, Jasper y tu primo están en el salón viendo un partido de los Mariners –comentó mientras removía algo en una cazuela. Otra vez esos tres enganchados viendo un partido de béisbol-. Y Rose y Alice arriba viendo no se qué sobre un cambio de armario. Ya sabes, todo muy normal.

-Ya veo- fue todo lo que dije. Bella me estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisita desde que mi madre mencionó las palabras Alice y armario. Nuestro plan se pondría en marcha ahora mismo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude, mamá? –dije acercándome a ella para disimular.

-Oh, sería fantástico hijo. Estoy un poco atareada con esto del estofado, necesito ayuda desde hace mucho pero parece que nadie se digna a hacerme caso en esta casa. Eres mi ángel.

-Lo sé, me lo suelen decir mucho –bromeé. Mi madre se rió de mi ocurrencia y me mandó a que le alcanzara un poco de zanahorias de la nevera y las cortara. Estaba en ello cuando la voz de Bella hizo que nos volteáramos.

-¿Les importa si subo un rato con Rose y Alice?

-En absoluto cariño, ve tranquila.

-Gracias.

Bella se marchó al piso de arriba, pero no sin antes enviarme una mirada de ayuda para que distrajera a todos los demás. Por suerte mi madre no lo vio y no tuve que explicarle nada, ella podía ser muy perceptiva cuando quería. Los dos estuvimos un rato entretenidos haciendo el almuerzo entre risa y preguntas sobre nada en particular, cuando Emmett hizo su aparición estelar en la cocina.

-¡Vaya, qué bien huele Esme! Oh, pero si mi primito está aquí –dijo con la boca llena por el trozo de pan que se acababa de meter a la boca. Parecía un osos devora cosas.

-Hey, Em. Ya podrías haber ayudado a mi madre a cocinar un poco, ¿no se supone que el chef de la familia eres tú?

-Sí –admitió con orgullo abriendo la nevera. No paraba de comer-, pero hoy no estoy de servicio y no quiero que la gente ame más mi comida que la de mi querida tía, es de mala educación que atraiga toda la atención.

-Oh, pero qué noble eres –bromeé. Emmett me frunció el ceño y cerró la nevera sin decir nada. Olfateó un poco la comida que se estaba cocinando, vio lo que era, soltó varios halagos al trabajo de Esme y se fue de nuevo al salón.

Parte de lo que quedaba de mañana lo pasé en la cocina con mi madre, y fue bastante bueno tener un tiempo sólo con ella. No es que los demás me molestaran, pero tenía necesidades de niño pequeño con su madre. No dejaba de pensar en qué podría estar haciendo Bella en estos momentos en el cuarto de mi hermana. Sólo esperaba que nuestro plan no pusiera demasiado mal a Alice, porque si no sería una catástrofe. Más ahora que por fin había dejado de estar internada en el hospital porque descubrió que no estaba esquizofrénica, más bien tenía un don. Aunque no superaba del todo aún tener visiones, las temía. Pero intentaba no pensar mucho en ello recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con nosotros y Jasper.

De todos modos, eso no justificaba lo que me había hecho. Debía aprender a tener un poco más de respeto por la intimidad de su hermano pequeño y del resto de los mortales en general.

Cuando Esme y yo acabamos de prepararlo todo, llamamos a los demás para comer en el jardín ahora que no llovía, pero sí estaba el cielo encapotado. Mi día ideal. Por supuesto, Emmett fue el primero en sentarse a comer sin esperar a los demás. Menos mal que masticaba lento porque si no tendría que utilizar la maniobra de Heimlich para evitar que se ahogara. Elizabeth, su madre, lo había enseñado a que comiera tranquilo.

La tarde pasó muy amena entre bromas de Emmett, Carlisle y yo hablando del hospital y el plan que se veía en el horizonte. Tal vez fuera un poco cruel al principio, pero era lo mejor que se nos ocurrió. Tengo que reconocer que al principio Bella y yo pensamos en hacerle algo a la ropa de Alice, pero luego de pensarlo mucho, si no queríamos que se vengara, cambiamos de idea. Por eso estaba ahora carraspeando para llamar la atención de mi familia y poner el plan en marcha.

Todos se giraron a verme dejando sus respectivas conversaciones de lado por un momento. Bella me sonrió sin que los demás se dieran cuenta para darme ánimos.

-Familia, quería anunciar algo muy importante para mí –todos nos miraban expectantes. Sonreí-. Bella y yo nos vamos a casar.

-¡Eso es fantástico, hijo! –exclamaron mis padres a la vez. Rosalie estaba sonriendo feliz, Emmett quería reírse, Jasper alzaba sus pulgares en señal de felicitación y Alice pegaba saltitos en su asiento, eufórica. Si supiera…

-Bella, debes dejar que organice tu boda –pidió mi hermana acercándose a mi novia y cogiéndola de las manos, suplicante. La aludida apartó las manos que la agarraban con cara seria y se levantó para ponerse a mi lado.

Todos los presentes, incluida Alice, miraban extrañados a Bella por su actitud para con ella. Yo estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reírme a mandíbula batiente. Alice pestañeaba rápidamente sin entender nada.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué reaccionas así? –preguntó levantándose del suelo, donde se había arrodillado para suplicar, y se acercó a nosotros. Alternaba miradas entre nosotros; hora a Bella hora a mí. Pude ver de reojo con Bella fruncía los labios para no reír.

-La verdad, Alice, es que no quiero que organices mi boda. Si te soy sincera, eres muy mala en la moda y odio tu hiperactividad. Prefiero que sea Rosalie la que lo haga.

-¿Qué? –exclamó mi hermana con cara de terror. Dirigí la vista al resto de mi familia, y me di cuenta de que estaban conteniendo la risa, lo que quería decir que ya se sospechaban que todo esto era un teatro montado entre Bella y yo. Mejor, así no se enfadarían ni nada.

-¡Bella, por el amor a Dios, no puedes hacerme esto! Soy tu mejor amiga y sabes que tengo n gusto de la moda exquisito, te ruego que me dejes por lo menos ayudar a Rose. Por favor –rogó con los ojos cristalizados.

-Alice, no insistas que no voy a ceder –respondió Bella con voz que se suponía era seria.

Mi hermana no lo pudo resistir más y se largó a llorar en hombros de Jasper. Éste le daba palmaditas en la espalda en forma de consuelo mientras nos decía con gestos de la boca que acabáramos ya el circo. Bella suspiró viendo como su mejor amiga lloraba desconsolada y me indicó que fuera a llamar a Alice.

-Alice, hermanita, deja de llorar. Si así lo deseas, puedes ayudar a Rose –le susurré acariciando su cabello azabache. Ella volteó su cara hacia mí, me miró con los ojos rojos y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que me digas eso. Aunque no entiendo la actitud de Bella, si se supone que es mi mejor amiga –confesó bajito, separándose de Jasper y acompañándome para ir con Bella. Esta última hablaba con los demás, quizá explicándoles lo que pasaba ya que todos asentían con una sonrisa.

-Bells, ¿por qué me haces esto? –preguntó de repente mi hermana.

-Alice, yo…

-Pensaba que éramos amigas, las mejores –continuó sin dejarla hablar.

-Y lo somos, en realidad… era una venganza por lo que hiciste. Siento haberte hecho llorar –confesó Bella sonrojada.

-¿Una venganza? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me hicieras esa mala broma? –Alice estaba empezando a enfadarse, se notaba en su mirada y voz.

-Alice, pusiste una cámara en mi habitación sin mi permiso. ¿Te parece poco? –intervine soltándola para ir al lado de mi novia. Todos los presentes escuchaban la discusión atentos; parece que Bella no les contó el por qué del plan.

-Oh, la cámara. Lo siento, pero es que quería una fotos tuyas para la revista, ya que no me dejas sacarte unas… Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Bella aquí para que se la tome contra mí?

-Soy su novia, me preocupo por él –contestó de forma evasiva Bella, completamente roja al igual que yo.

Las risitas de Emmett no se hicieron de esperar. Seguro ya se imaginaba todo.

-Su novia, claro –remedó Alice con una mirada maquiavélica-. ¿No será que hicieron algo malo y se asustaron de que yo lo pudiera ver?

-No hicimos nada, Al –dije.

Alice se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto. Se fue hasta puerta que comunicaba a la casa sin decir nada, y desapareció. El resto nos miramos entre sí sin saber qué estaría haciendo mi hermana en estos momentos y por qué dejó el tema así, cuando es tan chismosa y quisquillosa.

Mi padre nos decía a Bella y a mí que fuimos un poco duros con Alice, cuando un chillido providente del salón nos llegó a los oídos. Algo le había pasado a Alice.

Corrimos en su dirección para encontrarla con las manos tapando su boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par viendo la pantalla de su portátil. Jasper fue el primero en acercarse a ella. Iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando soltó una exclamación ahogado:

-¡Wow!

Mis padres, Emmett y Rose se miraron entre sí sin entender. Entonces, Alice reaccionó y nos dirigió una mirada bastante oscura a Bella y a mí. Ambos nos tensamos en nuestros lugares.

-Increíble –fue todo lo que logró articular. Emmett no lo resistió más, y su parte chismosa salió a la superficie y fue a ver qué era lo que había puesto así a su prima.

-¡Jesús, pero qué es esto! No sabía que eras tan apasionado, Eddie –comentó con una carcajada Emmett.

Fue ahí cuando Bella y yo caímos en cuenta de qué era lo que estaban viendo Jasper, Alice y Emmett. Un balde de agua fría imaginaria nos calló encima, y no pudimos evitar ruborizarnos de cabeza a los pies antes de que pudiéramos evitar que Alice dijera:

-Esto lo tienen que ver todos. Los voy a proyectar –chilló levantándose apresuradamente de la silla y corriendo a su bolso para agarrar el cañón proyector.

-¡No! –exclamamos Bella y yo a la vez. Mas era ya demasiado tarde cuando se escucharon los gritos ahogados de todos los presente.

¡Fantástico!, pensé irónicamente. Esta era la mejor manera de enfrentar el final de un día, dejándome en vergüenza al frente de todos. Sólo podía pensar: tierra trágame a Bella y a mí en este mismo instante.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen un review. Gracias por leerme y esperar tanto para que actualizara, pero ya estoy acabando esta historia. Ahora, con más ideas buenas en mente para publicar, os dejo hasta el próximo capítulo. Sólo una cosa más: quedan tres capítulos para que acabe. :( Va a ser duro dejar que mi primer bebé duradero se vaya, pero es ley de vida... Bueno, no hablo más y me voy.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	18. La despedida de soltero

**La despedida de soltero:**

Aquí estaba yo, sufriendo como un condenado por no poder disfrutar mi último día de soltero como yo deseaba: con Bella. Sabía que eso era un poco contradictorio pero me daba igual. Aunque no podía hacer mucho, ya que las chicas se habían llevado a Bella, prácticamente arrastrándola, a un spa. Según Alice, mi novia necesitaba urgentemente una exfoliación de piel; yo veía a Bella perfecta, no sé por qué lo necesitaba.

Mis padres se habían quedado en casa para organizar todo los últimos detalles referidos con la boda; por lo menos lo que Alice les permitió hacer. Todavía no podía creer que haya pasado ya dos meses desde que Bella y yo anunciamos que nos casaríamos. Nuestra boda era mañana, 13 de agosto. ¿Por qué esa fecha? Pues porque era justo un mes antes del cumpleaños de Bella y si sumábamos ambas fechas daba 26, y si multiplicabas sus dígitos salía 12, día y mes en que nos conocimos por primera vez Bella y yo. Sí, todo el tema de las fechas era un poco enrevesado, pero fue idea de Bella lo de jugar con ellas.

Pero apartando un poco de lado el tema éste, aún no se me pasaba el enfado del temita de las fotos mías con Bella. Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer todo lo que pasó.

**Flash Back:**

_-¡Alice! –chilló mi madre cuando vio las fotos proyectadas en la pared blanca del salón. La pobre estaba roja, aunque no tanto como Bella y yo-. Haz el favor de quitar esas fotos de mí vista inmediatamente; ten un poco de respeto por la intimidad de tu hermano._

_-Ja, ja –se reía mi endiablada hermana al frente mío. La muy cínica se agarraba de la silla más próxima para poder calmar sus risas, y lo peor es que Emmett estaba igual o peor que ella. Jasper no sabía qué hacer, sólo se limitaba a mirar fijamente la alfombra como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo._

_-Sí, sí. Pero no me digan que no es divertido ver fotos de Edward teniendo… bueno, pasando una noche entretenida con Bella. Agradezcan que no pongo las demás fotos, son incluso peores que ésta –nos dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa ladina. Me tensé de pensar en cuántas fotos de nuestra noche habíamos salido Bella y yo. Me sonrojé furiosamente._

_-No, por favor enana, déjame a mí verlas. Si esta de Bella y Edward comiéndose a besos es traumatizante, las otras son mejores –pidió el pervertido de mi primo._

_Rosalie bufó molesta y le propinó un golpe en la pierna._

_-Eres un cochino –masculló. Emmett no contestó por miedo a Rosalie y se limitó a sobar su recién pierna maltratada._

_-Bueno, basta –intervino mi padre de forma autoritaria-. Ahora mismo haces caso a tu madre, Alice y apagas ese portátil. No quiero volver a enterarme que pones cámaras secretas en la casa de tu hermano._

_Alice se puso a refunfuñar unas cuantas cosas que nadie oyó, y luego apagó todo y lo guardó en su bolso. Me envió una mirada como dagas y se fue molesta, por no haber llevado bien su venganza, a su habitación. Jasper nos pidió disculpas y la siguió. _

_-Será mejor que Bella y yo nos vayamos a pasear un rato –anuncié. Todos asintieron de acuerdo y se fueron de vuelta al jardín._

_-Salgamos de aquí –susurré. Bella asintió, cogió firmemente mi mano y de esa forma, fuimos a recorrer durante unas horas los parques de la zona. _

_Una hora y media después, regresamos un poco exhaustos de tanto caminar a casa de mis padres. Temía que la ira de Alice no se haya disipado y fuera a contraatacar. Y eso que todo había sido una broma, y ahora lo ofendida era ella…_

_Sacudí mi cabeza dejando de pensar en el humor de mi hermana, pero fue imposible dejarlo ir porque Bella me preguntó justo cuando le abría la puerta del coche para que saliera:_

_-¿Crees que Alice intente contraatacar ya que su plan de venganza por lo que le hicimos le salió mal?_

_Pensé la pregunta unos minutos sin moverme, y la respuesta la obtuvo clara como el agua._

_-No lo creo, lo aseguro._

_Bella se estremeció y continuó caminando sin decir nada. No había nada más que añadir, nada más que opinar. Estaba claro que mi dulce hermana se vengaría lo antes posible._

**Fin Flash Back:**

-Edward, tío, reacciona –me llamó con un zarandeo Emmett.

-¿Qué? –pregunté de mal humor. No tenía paciencia alguna por culpa de mi hermana, la cual su modo de venganza era no dejar que pasara mí despedida de soltero como yo quería: con Bella.

-Estabas en la Luna, y no escuchabas mi plan de hoy. Va a ser grandioso.

-¿Plan?

-Sí –respondió mirándome a través del espejo retrovisor de su Jeep. No tenía más idea de a dónde íbamos que Jasper, el cual estaba en el asiento del copiloto mirando por la ventana. Mi memoria había decidido limpiarse hasta el punto de no recordar cómo había llegado hasta aquí.

-Iremos a espiar a las chicas.

-¿Qué? –exclamamos Jasper y yo a la vez. Emmett nos miró y se rió de nuestras caras de asustados de tan sólo pensar que hiciéramos eso que Emmett pensó y Alice nos descubriera.

Me negaba en rotundo a sufrir las consecuencias por culpa de las ideas alocadas de mi primo, por mucho que deseara ver a Bella.

-Estás loco si piensas que vas a pasar desapercibido ante Alice –comentó Jasper volviendo a su posición anterior: mirando a la ventana.

-No lo estoy, y ustedes se mueren tanto de las ganas como yo por ver a las chicas en bikini o en la sauna. ¿Se imaginan? –comenzó a babear tal vez pensando en Rose.

-Eres un cochino –dije, molesto. Aunque yo también estaba fantaseando un poco con Bella-. Estás hablando de tu prima y Bella, mi novia.

-Oh, vamos. Deja por unas horas al reprimido Edward y saca tu adolescente interior. ¡Compórtate como un chico de quince años por una vez en tu vida!

Pasé una mano por mi cara para relajarme y cerré los ojos. No había necesidad de que ocurriera una desgracia el día antes de mi boda.

-Emmett, para tu información hace poco que cumplí veintisiete años, no quince. Nunca fui un chico revolucionado por las hormonas antes, no lo voy a ser ahora que ya estoy bastante grandecito –aclaré. Jasper asentía completamente de acuerdo conmigo.

-Buf, eres un aguafiestas de lo peor. Deberías aprender de mí, que disfruto de la vida sin límites.

-Claro.

-Está bien, como veo que no los logré convencer iremos a pasar el rato jugando a los bolos, ¿qué les parece? Es lo más adecuado que puedo encontrar para mis niñitos de cinco años.

Jasper y yo rodamos los ojos ante la ocurrencia de Emmett. La verdad, a veces me preguntaba si en realidad yo era el pequeño de los tres y no al revés. Jasper sí aparentaba sus veintisiete, pronto veintiocho, años; pero Em… bueno, el parecía que se había quedado estancado en los eternos diecisiete. Si no es que menos.

Al final, acabamos yendo a un salón de juegos recreativos y comiendo hamburguesas como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana. Más bien, el que comía así era Emmett (raro, ¿no?) Yo no pude comerme más de la mitad de la primera, ya que eran enormes y tampoco era muy aficionado a ellas. Jugamos a todos los juegos habidos y por haber del lugar; después, fuimos al cine por petición mía y por último nos quedamos un rato en el parque viendo a las chicas pasar. Corrijo, Em viendo las chicas pasar.

Todo fue de lo más infantil, pero aún así divertido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de un tiempo con mis amigos a solas. Aún así, no pude dejar de pensar qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos Bella.

Estaba tan tranquilo en mi casa viendo la tele después de una larga mañana con Jazz y Em, cuando tocaron el timbre repetidas veces.

-¡Ya voy! –grité colocándome los zapatos. Fui a abrir la puerta acomodando algún que otro objeto tirado por el suelo para no parecer un desordenado.

-Vámonos ahora mismo –exigió mi primo nada más abrir la puerta y encontrármelo agarrando a Jasper por el cuello para que éste no huyera.

-¿Pero qué…? –no pude acabar de formular la frase porque Emmett me empujó dentro de la estancia y cerró de un portazo la puerta tras suyo.

-Quiero que te vistas en este momento para irnos. Si no te importa, ¿puedes prestarme un poco de cinta adhesiva?

-¿Para qué? –pregunté sin comprender mientras me ponía los zapatos de esta mañana y me peinaba un poco.

-Es para evitar que Jasper abra la boca.

-Estás loco, suelta a Jasper si no quieres que Alice te mate cuando se entere.

Suspiró resignado y soltó a su rehén. Jasper se acomodó la chaqueta y me miró en agradecimiento. Después, fulminó a Emmett con la mirada. Yo también lo habría hecho, es que Emmett no sé que comía para hacer tantas locuras en un día.

-No me miren así y apresuren el paso que si no se van a enterar de que las espiamos –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quiénes? –inquirí entrecerrando los ojos. Aunque ya me hacía una ligera idea de quiénes eran, prefería confirmarlo con sus palabras.

-Quién va a ser: Rose, Al y Bells. Regresaron un poco antes a casa de tus padres y están ahí jugando a verdad o reto. ¿No es genial?

-No prestes oídos a su locura –me susurró Jasper de lado sin que el aludido se percatara de ello.

Con que era eso… ¿Es que el loco este no había abandonado la idea de espiar a las chicas? ¿Qué parte de ''Alice nos mataría'' era tan difícil de mira para él? Esta misma mañana le aclaramos que no haríamos nada, y de nuevo volvía con lo mismo. Decidí hacer caso al más cuerdo de los dos, es decir Jasper, y no le hice caso.

Empecé a quitarme los zapatos y la chaqueta, y me volví a sentar en el sofá viendo los informativos de la tarde.

-¿Qué haces? Te digo que puedes ver a Bella y tú te pones a ver la televisión. ¿Qué te pasa? –habló interponiéndose en mi campo de visión con la tele.

Bufé y lo miré seriamente, a ver si así entendía de una buena vez.

-Emmett, he dicho esta mañana que no voy a molestarlas y no pienso cambiar de opinión. Si quieres, espíalas tú pero yo no pienso ir. Punto –respondí tajante. Pude ver como Jasper sonreía feliz por aclarar las cosas y se sentó en la mesa del comedor, observando tranquilo la escena.

-Está bien –terminó diciendo Emmett a la vez que regresaba a donde estaba Jasper y lo volvía a coger del cuello para evitar que escapara.

Jasper me envió una mirada de auxilio y yo me levanté para interponerme entre mi primo y la puerta.

-Deja tranquilo a Jasper –pedí.

-No, él se viene conmigo a espiar a las chicas y no podrás impedirlo. Así que quítate de en medio o si las chicas nos descubren digo que fue tu idea la de espiarlas.

-No serías capaz… -dije entrecerrando los ojos. Em sonrió abiertamente ante mi reacción de preocupación por lo que me dijo.

-Oh, sí soy capaz y lo sabes. Ahora, por favor déjame ir que hay mucho material interesante que escuchar de las chicas. Ah, y no pienso decirte nada referido a ti.

Emmett terminó de salir de mi casa y yo estaba que echaba humo. Era irreal que se comportara así, y más sabiendo cómo es mí hermana y cómo reaccionaría si se enteraba. Aunque debía admitir que esta es la despedida de soltero más inusual del mundo entero, porque eso de que el novio se oponga a celebrar no se ve todos los días. Pensando en eso, se me ocurrió una muy buena idea para divertirme yo solo un rato.

Salí corriendo para coger mi móvil y llamar a un número bastante conocido. El tono de llamada con la canción de Relax de Mika no me estaba relajando. Luego de escuchar dos veces la canción de atrás para adelante, me contestaron.

-¿Qué quieres, Edward? –respondió la voz cantarina de mi hermana Alice.

-Voy a hacer una excepción ante tu mal tono de recibimiento e iré al grano. Sé que estás con Bella y Rose en casa jugando a tú juego preferido de las preguntas. Pues, bien, no quiero que me interrumpas: Emmett y Jasper van para allá a espiarlas. Fue idea de Em así que no regañes a Jazz que fue contra su voluntad. Sólo quería pedirte que te las ingenieras para que Emmett no sospeche que ustedes lo saben y lo descubran –acabé. Tuve que coger mucho aire ya que había hablado sin parar. Mala manía que se me pegó de Alice

Hubo un silencio prolongado al otro lado de la línea. Al principio me asusté al pensar que le haya pasado algo a Alice, pero después, con voz entrecortada y maligna, respondió:

-Gracias por la información, Edward. Ya nos encargaremos nosotras de todo.

-Oye –la llamé antes de que colgara-. ¿Qué vais a hacer? Es que me gustaría saber.

-Mmm, tengo una idea –susurró.- Quiero que llames a Emmett y le digas que tú también quieres participar en el juego. Luego te explicaré el resto.

-Está bien, hasta luego –me despedí. Estaba desconcertado por la actitud tan pacifista de mi hermana ante una situación así, pero dicen que a veces la gente te da grandes sorpresas.

Fui a vestirme rápidamente para no perder el tiempo de presenciar la ''gran idea'' que se le haya ocurrido a Alice. Temía cuando se ponía tan misterios, pero qué iba a hacer; siempre fue y será así.

Cogí el móvil y llamé a mi primo mientras iba rumbo al coche.

-¿Qué? –contestó 'amablemente' Emmett. Pude escuchar como de fondo Jasper bufaba exasperado.

-Me apunto al plan, Em. También deseo ver a Bella, mucho –mentí a medias.

-Oh, así que ya recapacitaste. Está bien, como soy un primo muy benévolo te voy a perdonar y puedes seguirnos hasta la casa. Nos vemos en un rato.

-Gracias –me limité a decir y colgué.

Todo el trayecto que estuve de camino a mi casa pensé en el plan de Alice. ¿Qué podría haber pensado? Quizá quiera fastidiar a Emmett dejándolo sin comer, o dañando su ordenador. O tal vez diciéndole que era un indefinido, ya que estudió informática pero ahora era cocinero. Sí, sólo Em podía hacer tremenda tontería. También pensé en Bella y en cómo deseaba estar a su lado después de casi dos días sin verla. Era un poco dependiente de ella, lo admito.

Cuando hube llegado a mi casa pude observar cómo las luces de mi cuarto, el de Alice y el de invitados estaban encendidas. Fruncí el ceño sin entender. ¿Qué harían las chicas para estar tan dispersas y no juntas hablando de cosas de chicas o viendo películas pastelosas? Bajé de mi Volvo y caminé con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta por el frío. Estaba a punto de subir el porche cuando la luz de los faros del Jeep de Emmett me deslumbró e hicieron que me volteara a verlos.

Jasper me miraba entre confuso y enfadado –seguro porque pensaba que era un susceptible al dejarme manipular ''supuestamente'' por Em-, y Emmett me dirigía una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¿Qué tal, Ed? –me saludó el ''bestia'' como lo había apodado.

-Sin preámbulos, cómo vamos a espiarlas sin que se enteren.

-Fácil, pero no te diré nada. Sólo sígueme la corriente –respondió avanzando a mi lado y abriendo la puerta de la casa con mucho cuidado, para no llamar la atención de las chicas.

Caminamos los tres juntos en la oscuridad del salón. Escuché como Em buscaba algo en uno de los cajones, lo sacaba y lo encendía. Una linterna.

-Ya está, vamos –susurró.

Jasper seguía sin dirigirme la palabra; ya le explicaría todo más adelante. Subimos las escaleras hasta el cuarto de mi hermana en silencio. Justo cuando estábamos en mi puerta, la cual estaba a dos puertas de la de Alice, Emmett apagó la linterna y nos dijo en voz baja:

-Las chicas deben de estar en la habitación de mi primita, así que yo abriré esa puerta con delicadeza para que no se den cuenta y oiremos y veremos todo lo que hacen en la despedida de soltera de Bells.

-Estás como una cabra –masculló de brazos cruzados Jasper. Emmett lo fulminó con la mirada –aunque no lo vi, lo sentí- y se limitó a hacer caso omiso de él e ir de puntillas hasta nuestro destino.

Abrió la puerta muy despacio, sin apenas hacer ruido y se colocó al lado derecho de ésta para poder ver bien por la pequeña abertura que dejó. Yo me coloqué en el lado contrario a él y Jasper, obligado por los incesantes empujones de mi primo, se arrodilló y miró de frente la escena.

Al principio no se escuchó ni vio nada más que el cuarto iluminado de mi hermana. Mas luego de unos cinco minutos aparecieron las chicas de lo más campantes con los pijamas puestos. Las tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa china que tenía mi hermana de tal manera que Bella quedaba de espaldas a la puerta, Alice al frente y Rosalie de perfil. Comencé a impacientarme por saber qué pasaría. Tenía ganas de que las chicas dieran un escarmiento al chismoso de Emmett.

-Bueno… -empezó hablando mi hermana. Se acomodó mejor en su sitio y sonrió de forma perversa. Ya sabía que estábamos aquí.

-¿Qué les parece si jugamos a algo entretenido? –preguntó Alice. ¡Qué! ¿Jugar, en serio?, pensé. Bueno, viniendo de Alice el juego muy inocente no sería.

-Es buena idea, Al –aceptó Rose. Ella también sonreía como Alice. Continuó.- ¿Qué os parece si por una vez en nuestras vidas hablamos sinceramente y decimos todo lo que sentimos?

_Oh, oh,_ pensé. Creo que ya sabía más o menos de que iba la venganza. Una carcajada de anticipación se empezó a formar en mi pecho. Pobre Em.

-Opino lo mismo –dijo mi Bella. Lástima que no pudiera ver su dulce rostro, pero imaginaba que fue la estrategia de Alice ponerla de espaldas para que los chicos no se dieran cuenta de la farsa. Es que Bella es tan buena actriz. (Sarcasmo)

-Muy bien, pues entonces comencemos. Bella, siendo sincera, ¿qué opinas de mi hermano? –preguntó. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir yo primero, aunque supiera lo que pasaba?

-Tu hermano es el ser más fantástico que he conocido en la vida –respondió sinceramente Bella. Suspiré aliviado, por lo menos no me iban a tratar mal.

-Qué suerte tienes, Bells –comentó Rose. Creo que ahora sí empezaba el juego.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Rose? ¿Acaso mi primo no es bueno?

-En absoluto, es pésimo en todo. Primero, es un burro de primera; segundo, se cree no sé qué y ya no lo soporto. Y por último es un asco en cuestiones de… de intimidad –aclaró. Emmett estaba con los ojos como platos por todo lo que su novia decía de él.

Pobre, pensé.

-Buf, ¡qué horror! –Exclamó mi hermana-. Jasper es perfecto, aunque claro, no comparemos. Emmett es el más feo de los tres, en cambio mi hermano y Jazz están muy comestibles.

Las tres rieron de acuerdo. Yo me estaba poniendo rojo de vergüenza porque pensaran eso de mi ellas. Nunca me he considerado feo, pero tampoco guapo. Normal, ésa es la palabra. Apenas y conquisté de suerte a Bella.

-Pero hay que admitir que es buen chico –lo defendió Bella. Seguro que ese era su parte del trabajo, hacerse la inocente.

-Lo es, pero… ¿os confieso algo? –Al y Bella asintieron acercándose a ella, deseosas de saber el chisme-. Hay veces en que desearía dejar a Em. No me miren así, pero es que he enamorado de otro. De Mike, el juez que defendió el caso.

-¡Qué! –chilló lleno de cólera Emmett a mi lado y abriendo la puerta de un sopetón. Jasper se cayó para atrás del susto y lo ayudé a levantarse para detener a Em que iba fulminando a Rose con la mirada.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó irritada Alice. Me miró fijamente para que dijera algo.

-Eh, Alice, ya sabes lo que hacemos aquí –dije con la mirada incrédula de Jasper sobre mí.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-¿Pensabas que iba a ceder tan fácilmente ante la idea de Emmett? Qué poco me conoces entonces, cuñado.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza sorprendido y miró a una furiosa Alice. Detrás de ella estaba Rosalie discutiendo con Emmett sin prestar atención a nuestra conversación. Bella se acercó a mí y me sonrió agradecida.

-Alice, cariño –susurró un muy asustado Jasper.- Yo fui traído contra mi voluntad; juro que me opuse a la idea de Emmett pero me trajo prácticamente a rastras por el cuello.

-Está bien, te creo. Pero será mejor que vengas conmigo al salón; quiero aclararte un cuantas cosas para que no te dejes manipular por nadie más a parte de mí.

El aludido asintió y desapareció junto con Alice por la puerta.

Había un gran silencio en la habitación, ya que de la nada Rosalie y Emmett habían desaparecido de escena. Seguramente estarían en algún lugar de la casa, o rumbo a la casa de Rose. Volteé a ver a Bella, la cual estaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara y me miraba de forma coqueta e inocente. Sonreí y me acerqué a ella para besarla.

Pero antes de que nuestros labios hicieran contacto, ella me agarró del mentón y me susurró:

-La próxima vez que a alguno de ustedes se les ocurra espiarnos lo pagaran caro. Esta noche te salvas por ser buen novio y avisar sobre las ideas de Emmett –me advirtió.

Dejé un beso sobre su mejilla y la atraje más a mí por la cintura. Acerqué mi boca a su oído y dije:

-Tranquila, que mañana seremos marido y mujer y no necesitaremos de las tonterías de Em y las locuras de Alice para estar juntos y confesarnos nuestros sentimientos.

Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa y me besó. El beso fue desesperado por los pocos días que no estuvimos juntos, y tuve que detenerla antes de hacer algo fuera de control en el cuarto de mi hermana.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, señora de Cullen –susurré con los ojos cerrados.

Ella soltó una risita alegre.

-¿Pretende que engañe a mi prometido, señor? Soy una mujer respetable, no puedo permitirme flaquear.

-Oh, bueno –dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras seguíamos con nuestro juego de camino a mi habitación-. Su marido o futuro no se enterará de nada, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Por ahora quiero que disfrutemos esta noche antes de que se entregue a otro hombre para siempre.

Bella asintió y se sentó en mi cama. Yo hice lo mismo junto a ella, nos fuimos recostando y la cubría a ella y a mí con la manta que había. Suspiró cansada, soltó un bostezo y me abrazó pegándose lo mayor posible a mí.

-Entonces haré una excepción esta noche, caballero y dormiré junto a usted.

Besé sus labios con amor y cerré los ojos para entregarme a los sueños.

-Buenas noches, princesa.

-Buenas noches, amante.

Los dos reímos descontroladamente y nos dejamos ir en los brazos de Morfeo. Tenía que admitir que con todas las tonterías de Emmett había logrado pasar mí despedida de soltero como quería: con Bella.

Mañana sería un gran día.

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento y lo siento. Sé que no tengo excusa para retrasarme tanto en la actualización pero es culpa de los malditos exámenes. Estoy harta, la verdad. Suerte que las únicas horas en las que desconecto de todo en el instituto es en Tecnología y Biología, mis materias preferidas sin contar Inglés, que es mi debilidad ya que amo el inglés y se me da muy bien (modestia a parte XD) Pero dejando de lado el tema de los exámenes, os vuelvo a pedir disculpas y que hayan disfrutado el capítulo que es un poco soso. Es así porque todos los penúltimos capítulos son así, pero bueno... Espero que dejen un review aunque no lo merezca y yo espero ponerme a escribir el final a medida que ustedes leen esto. Gracias por leerme todas.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight.**

**P.D.: Este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace semanas pero no lo pude subir, que conste. :)**


	19. La boda, gran final

**La boda, el gran final:**

-¿Quieres relajarte de una buena vez, Edward? Te voy a acabar pinchando con una aguja si no dejas de removerte –dijo mi madre completamente enfadada.

Yo estaba hecho un flan ya que quedaba una hora para que empezara la ceremonia y apenas estaba acabando de vestirme. Por suerte mi madre iba arreglada desde hace horas con su vestido color lila hasta las rodillas y el cabello recogido en un moño hecho por profesionales. Estaba bellísima y eso se notaba porque mi padre babeó nada más verla entrar a ayudarme.

Y menos mal que alguien me ayudaba, porque mi padre y Emmett tenían que acabar de arreglar unas cosas en la iglesia y Jasper fue a vestirse para venir con su coche, donde él sería el que llevara a las chicas a la iglesia. Recuerdo que esta mañana desperté y Bella había desaparecido de mi casa dejándome una nota donde decía que Alice se la había llevado a desayunar para luego y a prepararla.

La política de ''el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia'' la estaba cumpliendo mi hermana a rajatabla. Creo que era un poco exagerado el no dejarme ni siquiera despedirme de ella y desayunar con ella; no es como si fuera a vestirse con el vestido para comer conmigo.

Suspiré cansado. Me dolían las piernas de estar tanto rato de pie sobre el taburete mientras mi madre hacía el dobladillo en el pantalón y pulía mis zapatos. Exagerada, pensé.

-Mamá, estoy cansado. Quiero sentarme y relajarme un poco antes de la boda –dije como niño pequeño malcriado.

Mi madre se levantó y me miró seriamente apuntándome con la aguja y el hilo. La estaba empezando a temer más que a Alice.

-Edward, deja tus dolores de cervicales o lo que sea fuera por ahora y limítate a colaborar para que tu traje quede impecable. Debes ser el novio más guapo de la historia y lo voy a conseguir. Ten presente que Alice te lo haría pasar peor –me recordó. Tragué saliva con miedo. Alice era peor en este tema que mi madre.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero sentarme.

Esme suspiró y arrastró una silla para que me sentara. Sonreí satisfecho y me senté en ella. Pude sentir a mis músculos cantar de felicidad al sentirse relajados. Cerré los ojos un rato para destensar mi cuerpo.

-No quiero que te duermas, señorito –dijo mi madre sacándome de mi casi sueño. Ella estaba acabando de acomodarme la otra manga del pantalón. Por suerte ya estaba acabando la tortura.

-No me he dormido.

-Si tú lo dices… da igual, quería preguntarte algo.

La miré expectante mientras ella sacudía mi pantalón y se sentaba a mi lado para quedárseme mirando. Tenía una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

-¿Qué? –inquirí nervioso.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –inquirí luego de unos minutos con la boca abierta ante la pregunta inesperada de mi madre.

-Sólo me quería cerciorar de que hacías lo correcto y lo que deseabas. No me malinterpretes, es mi sueño tener a Bella como mi nuera desde que la conocí pero no quiero verte sufrir ni a ti ni a ella.

-Mamá, me he perdido… ¿a qué viene todo esto? –estaba completamente confuso de toda la situación. Mi madre carraspeó un poco y se levantó de la silla para empezar a dar vueltas por todo el salón de mi casa.

-Mira, Edward sé que no debería decirte esto ahora porque es el día más feliz de tu vida y el de Bella, y también le prometí a Rosalie que no diría nada hasta después de la luna de miel pero es preciso que sepas algo.

La miré sin decir nada para que continuara con su historia. Estaba poniéndome cada vez más tenso y eso no era nada bueno.

-Edward, Samantha se escapó de la cárcel.

-… -no respondí a su frase. ¿Qué Samantha escapó? Eso era la locura más monumental del planeta y también lo más peligroso para mi familia y yo.

¿Es que nunca íbamos a descansar de esa mujer? Esa loca podría estar en cualquier lugar de este país o del planeta conspirando para dañarnos a mí y Bella, y justo hoy me venía enterando de todo. Una furia recorrió todo mi cuerpo como si de una llama sobre la gasolina se tratara.

-¿Y me lo dicen ahora? ¿Desde cuándo pasó eso? –chillé tirando la silla para ir hasta donde estaba mi madre casi a punto de llorar.

-Rosalie se enteró hace unos días de la situación y me dijo que no te contara nada hasta después de tu viaje con Bella, pero no podía quedarme callado esto durante mucho tiempo. Quería tenerte sobre aviso para que te cuidaras y la cuidaras –contó con voz entrecortada, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

La abrasé férreamente para relajarla y dejé un beso sobre su cabeza.

-Tranquila, mamá. Nos protegeremos de esa loca a como dé lugar; ni ella ni nadie podrá hacer nada contra ustedes y contra Bella sin pasar primero por mi cadáver. Lo juro.

Asintió sin decir nada y se separó de mí. Limpió sus lágrimas, que por suerte no dejaron manchas, y colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla. Me miró con preocupación de madre y yo hice lo mismo con ella.

-Siento haberte dañado el día, hijo –se disculpó. Negué con la cabeza a la vez que iba a por unos pañuelos y se los entregaba.

-No te disculpes, hiciste bien en advertirme antes de la boda. No quiero ni imaginar cómo hubiera reaccionada con Bella a mi lado.

-¿Se lo dirás? –preguntó.

Asentí.

-Debo hacerlo, pero se lo diré después de la boda, en la ceremonia. No quiero preocuparla durante la boda.

-Es lo más sensato. Te quiero, Edward –dijo mi madre abrazándome. Le devolví el gesto con muchas ganas.

-Y yo a ti, mamá. Gracias por todo.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados hasta que aparecieron mi padre y Emmett por la puerta para avisarme de que teníamos que ir ya a la iglesia.

Los dos iban muy elegantes con sus trajes gris oscura, para no ir igual que yo. Mi padre se percató de que mi madre había estado llorando y preguntó qué pasó.

-Nada, luego te cuento cariño.

Carlisle asintió y frunció el ceño preocupado. Emmett estaba distraído mirándose en el espejo incesantemente. Era muy presumido, al igual que Rose.

-Emmett, deja al pobre espejo en paz de una vez. Estás impecable, no sé que tanto te arreglas –confesé.

-Sé que estoy impecable, siempre lo estoy, pero soy uno de los dos padrinos y tengo que verme fenomenal. Por cierto, te ves muy guapo Eddie –comentó poniendo voz de mujer y pestañeando sin parar.

Reí sin poder evitarlo. En momentos como este agradecía tener un primo loco que hacía que olvidara por un rato mis preocupaciones.

-Gracias. Bueno papá, ¿no deberías estar con Jasper? Tú eres el que va a llevar a Bella al altar, no Jazz.

-Tienes razón, pero quise acompañar a tu primo para venir a desearte mucha felicidad y suerte en tu vida. Eres uno de mis mayores orgullos –dijo estirando sus brazos para que pudiera abrazarlo. Así lo hice y no pude evitar soltar una lágrima por la emoción.

-Te quiero, papá. Muchas gracias.

Se separó de mí y sonrió abiertamente.

-Será mejor que me adelante. Os veo luego –dijo dándome otro abrazo, chocando los cinco con Em y dejando un beso en la mejilla de mi madre.

Si antes estaba nervioso, ahora lo estaba el triple al saber que tenía que irme ya a la iglesia.

-Es el turno de irnos, hijo –dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos. Asentí sin poder articular palabra por el momento.

-Creo que nuestro pequeño Edward está muy nervioso –comentó riendo Emmett a mi lado.

Lo fulminé con la mirada sin poder contenerme. Esme golpeó su brazo para que se callara y me sonrió dulcemente.

-Vámonos –fue todo lo que pude decir.

Los dos sonrieron y asintieron. Iríamos en el Mercedes de mi padre mientras que Bella y las chicas irían con Jasper y Carlisle en el BMW del primero. Estaba ansioso por llegar de una vez a la dichosa iglesia y ver a Bella vestida de blanco. Seguro se vería hermosa como es ella siempre. De camino a la iglesia estuve pensando en cómo se alegraría Bella al saber nuestro destino de luna de miel. Esperaba que estuviera tan emocionada como yo cuando lo supiera, y no llorara de felicidad, furia por todo el dinero que ''supuestamente'' me gasté y bla bla bla.

Sólo deseaba que disfrutara ese viaje como nunca y que fuera el primero de muchos que haríamos juntos. Visitaríamos Italia, Inglaterra, España, México, Egipto y muchos más países. Aunque creo que nuestra economía no daba para tanto, pero era bueno soñar, ¿no?

Las ganas enormes que tenía por darle el sí quiero a mi Bella y besarla de una buena vez me estaban desesperando. Pero el recuerdo de lo que me dijo mi madre manchó cualquier pensamiento feliz. Tenía que estar ojo avizor ante cualquier situación. No permitiría que esa loca nos dañara de nuevo como lo hizo en el pasado. Haría cualquier cosa por el bienestar de Bella, aunque eso implicara mi propio dolor.

Tan concentrado estaba en ese pensamiento que no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la iglesia hasta que mi madre me sacó del coche riéndose de alguna tontería de Emmett.

Caminé todo el trecho como si fuera un muñeco ya que me iban arrastrando mi madre y mi primo. Pude captar la cara de algunas personas como Megan y su esposo, algunos compañeros del trabajo, amigos de mi familia, etc. Mi madre se separó de nosotros, me dejó un beso en la frente y se fue a sentar junto a los padres de Rosalie y Jasper. Al lado estaban mis tíos, los cuáles me saludaron y advirtieron a Emmett de que se comportara.

No escuchaba ni veía a nadie a parte del sacerdote y Emmett, que estaba a mi lado. Sentía como si estuviera en una tercera dimensión y no haya regresado a la realidad desde hace mucho. Sabía que en cuanto viera a Bella traspasar esas puertas todo sería normal de nuevo.

Y así fue, luego de minutos de espera pude escuchar como la puerta de la iglesia se abría y el crujido de los asientos al levantarse todos los asistentes para ver a la novia llegar.

-Pero qué guapa está mi hermanita postiza –comentó Emmett a mi lado. Giré a verla y ahí estaba ella, con su habitual sonrojo y cogida del brazo de mi padre. Jasper, Alice y Rosalie se adelantaron primero y se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares como damas de honor y padrinos.

Por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Nada más verla vestida con el vestido de novia, dejé de sentirme como en otra dimensión.

Estaba más bella de lo habitual si se podía. Su rostro estaba sonrojado por las miradas que todos le dirigían, tenía el cabella suelto con algunos broches y ondulado de una forma que parecía casi rizado. El vestido por suerte no era de cola, y tampoco llevaba velo –obra de Alice, seguro-, por lo que la podía ver todo su magnífico cuerpo; tenía el vestido con unas ligeras mangas largas y un escote recto. Parecía que llevara un corsé ya que sus curvas se marcaban mucho, y la tela tenía el aspecto de ser a lo sumo satén. Impresionante.

Ella no despegaba su mirada de la mía en ningún momento. Los minutos que recorrió el pasillo se me hicieron eternos, pero por fin llegó a mi lado con una sonrisa y sin rubor alguno. Mi padre nos sonrió, juntó nuestras manos con un apretón y se fue a sentar junto a mi madre. Miré por unos minutos más a Bella antes de que el sacerdote carraspeara para llamar nuestra atención y diera comienzo la ceremonia.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y yo no dejaba de sonreír como un tonto enamorado ante la situación en la que jamás pensé estar. Deseaba con locura que llegara el momento en que el sacerdote pronunciara las palabras que más deseaba escuchar en estos momentos. Y pasó.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿acepta por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe? –preguntó con una sonrisa alternando miradas entre Bella y yo.

Miré a Bella, la cual lloraba y sonreía de felicidad, y viéndola a los ojos dije:

-Sí, acepto –respondí con seguridad y fiereza. Estaba que no cabía de gozo, mi corazón bombeaba sangre frenéticamente y sentía como mis neuronas no estaban funcionando coherentemente debido a la euforia.

El sacerdote asintió y se volteó a ver a Bella para hacerle exactamente la misma pregunta.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿acepta como esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto –respondió mi ángel llamado Bella mirando fijamente al sacerdote para que todo quedara muy claro.

Sonreí lleno de dicha y apreté el agarre de su mano.

-Muy, si no hay nadie que esté en contra de este sagrado matrimonio, yo os declarado marido y mujer. Que lo que unió Dios no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar a la novia –declaró el sacerdote cerrando su Biblia e indicándome que besara a mí esposa.

¡Qué bien sonaba el poder decir por fin mí esposa! Suspiré. Agarré el rostro de Bella con delicadeza entre mis manos y lo fui acercando poco a poco al mío hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y felicidad. Pude saborear las lágrimas de Bella y las mías propias al profundizar el beso; lágrimas de triunfo. El beso estaba poniéndose cada vez mejor, pero tuve que separarnos para poder encarar a todos y salir a la recepción después de la boda. Bella soltó un suspiro, me acarició la mejilla y mirándome profundamente con sus hermosos orbes achocolatados, me susurró:

-Te amo.

-Te amo, señora de Cullen.

Rió y se separó de mí para observar como todos los presentes nos dejaron un pasillo para que saliéramos. Agarré fuerte la mano de Bella y la llevé conmigo al exterior. Sentimos como pétalos de rosas y arroz impactaban contra nosotros hasta que llegamos al coche de mi padre, dentro estaban mi madre y él.

-Felicidades, chicos –nos felicitó mi madre con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-Gracias, Esme –respondió Bella. Ésta se recostó mejor en el asiento y apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Yo pasé una mano por su cintura y besé su cabello, aspirando su perfume.

-Llegó la hora de ser felices y soportar por unas horitas a la hiperactiva de Alice en la fiesta –dijo mi padre mientras íbamos rumbo a la casa de mis padres, donde se desarrollaría la fiesta.

-Uh, sí. ¡Qué divertido! –añadí sarcástico haciendo que todos en el coche se rieran incluido yo.

Llegamos en quince minutos a casa, ya que la iglesia no quedaba tan lejos como pensaba de ésta. Primero bajó mi padre y le abrió la puerta a mi madre para que saliera del coche. Luego ayudó a salir a Bella a la vez que yo cerraba la puerta de mi lado. Me acerqué a Bella para dejarle un beso cuando la voz chillona de mi hermana se hizo presente y nos interrumpió.

-¡Felicidades, hermanito! –exclamó tirándose a mis brazos. La abracé cerrando los ojos y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Al lado mío Bella estaba abrazada de Jasper como si fueran hermanos. Se veían muy tiernos. Mi padre y mi madre estaban ya entrando a la casa, dejándonos espacio para las felicitaciones.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Allie –dije de corazón.

-Nada, nada. Todo lo hice con gusto y amor, así que quiero que entren inmediatamente a la casa y vayan al jardín para ver mi obra maestra. ¡Venga! –me apremió empujándome ligeramente mientras a la vez, cogía a Jasper de la chaqueta para que entrara con Bella.

-Por cierto, estás guapísima hermanita.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió dándome la razón. Era muy modesta. (Sarcasmo) Llevaba el cabello corto completamente liso, un vestido gris plateado a juego con los trajes de los padrinos y unos tacones del mismo tono. Estaba radiante.

-Gracias, lo sé. Ahora entra.

-Sí, señora.

Rió y se fue con Jasper a hablar. Bella se acercó a mí y fuimos unidos de la mano hasta el jardín. El lugar parecía sacado de un cuento. Había pequeñas luces en forma de luciérnagas iluminando el jardín, ya que estaba anocheciendo. Mesas y sillas de color dorado estaban repartidas por el lugar, y en el centro de todo había una imponente pista de baile. Bella se estremeció ligeramente; seguramente se asustó nada más ver la pista de baile en donde tendría que dar su primer vals.

-Relájate, no dejaré que te lastimes –le susurré al oído. Ella asintió y no dijo nada.

Fuimos hasta la mesa de nuestros padres y nos sentamos en medio de todos. Los platos y la comida estaban servidos en cada una de las mesas del lugar. Alice era una genia para esto.

Al rato se empezó a llenar de gente el lugar, y mi esposa se ponía cada vez más nerviosa al pensar en bailar. Rosalie se levantó de su puesto y fue hasta el micrófono para hablar.

-Buenas noches a todos. Sólo quería felicitar a los recién casados y desearles mucha paz y armonía –dijo enviándome una mirada muy seria. Ya sabía que yo lo sabía. Genial.- Por eso, y como presentadora de esta noche quería pedir que los novios abrieran la pista de baile con este vals.

Todos aplaudieron mirándonos fijamente y Bella se sonrojó. Sonreí y la llevé conmigo sin dejar que se opusiera. Nos colocamos en medio de la pista y nada más empezó a sonar el vals, comencé a movernos a Bella y a mí de la manera más hábil. Ella sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada sin decir palabra. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y ambos suspiramos a la vez.

-Gracias por todo, Bella –dije.

Levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño con una sonrisa sin entender mi agradecimiento.

-Gracias por aparecer en mi vida e iluminarme mis días cuando estuve tan mal por lo de Alice.

Soltó unas lágrimas, las cuales secó rápidamente, y pegó su frente a la mía. Cerró los ojos y con voz baja dijo:

-No hay nada qué agradecer, tú fuste el que cambió mi vida para bien por completo. Tú fuiste mi soporte y mi cura. Gracias.

La abracé y ganándome el flash de muchas cámaras la besé. Estuvimos besándonos hasta que necesitamos aire y la canción acabó para dar entrada a la gente que quisiera bailar. La pista se fue llenando poco a poco de parejas, y Bella y yo nos separamos para bailar con Esme y Carlisle. Mi madre no habló de lo sucedido esta tarde en ningún momento, sólo se puso a decir que quería ser abuela pronto. Esto hizo que me sonrojara y no supiera qué decir.

Después de bailar con mi madre, Bella bailó con Jasper y yo con Alice. A esta última la felicité por todo el buen trabajo hecho hoy y le dije que cuando terminaran los bailes se llevara a Bella para prepararla para nuestro viaje.

Por último, y ya un poco cansado de tanto baile, Rosalie bailó conmigo. Hablamos de todo un poco, hasta de eso también. Ella dijo que lo sentía y que haría todo lo posible para atraparla de nuevo. Me contó que Fred se había suicidado al mes de encerrarlo al no soportar toda la presión. Supongo que eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Samantha para que se quisiera escapar con más ansias.

Me di cuenta de que el baile había terminado cuando la voz de mi padre anunció el corte del pastel. Bella se acercó a mí con el cuchillo y ambos cortamos el pastel dando paso a más parafernalia como tirar la liga y el ramo. Cosas mundanas pero con mucho significado para todos.

Al rato Alice se llevó a Bella para vestirla y me dejó a mí solo con la ayuda de Jasper para cambiarme. Me puse simplemente un vaquero negro, tenis cómodo y nuevo debería añadir, una camisa verde del color de mis ojos y una chaqueta vaquera a juego con mi pantalón.

-Es la hora de que te vayas de luna de miel –me dijo Jasper a medida que bajábamos las escaleras con las maletas y me percataba de toda la gente que nos esperaba para despedirnos.

-Sí, y estoy emocionado por saber si a Bella le gustará el viaje.

-Seguro, no creo que le moleste que primero vayáis a visitar Forks un mes y los otros dos estéis en Viena.

-Eso espero –dije sinceramente. Jasper rió y me acompañó para dejar las maletas en mi Volvo y volver a la casa. Cuando entré, mi hermana bajaba junto con Bella.

Iba vestida igual que yo pero con ropa de chica, obvio. Sonrió al verme y apresuró su paso para situarse a mi lado.

-Gracias a todos por estar hoy aquí y hasta la vista -dije despidiéndome de todos los presentes.

Mi madre nos lanzó un beso a los dos, mi padre asintió sonriendo, Jasper nos abrazó a ambos al igual que Alice, y Rosalie y Emmett nos desearon un buen viaje.

Salimos a la noche estrellada de Chicago y entramos a mi coche. Antes de arrancar nos volvimos a despedir y nos fuimos.

Bella suspiró a mi lado y tocó mi mano que estaba en el volante.

-Te amo

-Yo más –contesté. Rió y encendió la radio para distraernos un rato. Por suerte no preguntó a dónde nos dirigíamos; quizá no le importaba mucho con tal de estar juntos, como yo sentía.

Y es que éramos felices aunque tuviéramos a una loca pisándonos los talones. Si superamos tantas situaciones difíciles aún cuando no éramos nada formal, ahora que sí lo éramos seríamos más fuertes.

La vida te pone miles de pruebas, y uno tiene que superarlas para demostrarse que si tenemos fe y amor podemos con todo eso mucho más. Nunca pensé en cómo iba a acabar mi vida y con quién. Siempre pensé que estaría solo con mi trabajo en el hospital, ya que tenía veintiséis años y nunca había estado con nadie. Pero dicen que las mejores cosas se hacen esperar y yo lo descubrí. Y con ese pensamiento me dije a mí mismo que nunca diría nunca y superaría junto a Bella cualquier situación a límite.

**Años después.**

-¿Qué? –exclamé impresionado. Rosalie estaba sentada al frente mío en la cafetería del hospital contándome lo peor que me podrían haber dicho nunca.

-Siento mucho todo esto, Edward. Sé que debería haberla atrapado pero desapareció del mapa como si de un fantasma se tratase. No sé en donde puede estar escondida.

-Es increíble como esa mujer es más lista que la policía misma. No te culpa a ti de nada, ya que tú eres abogado no detective. Son los policías a los que en realidad grito –dije masajeándome las sienes.

-Tranquilízate, te juro que la encontraré y se pudriré en la cárcel. Ahora no pienses en eso y piensa en el cumpleaños de Renéesme. Mi sobrinita cumple dos añitos y hay que celebrarlo a lo grande. Alice se encarga de todo.

-Tienes razón, pero no puede evitar no preocuparme. Bella está embarazada de tres meses y tenemos a una hija de dos años; ¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Esto me supera –mascullé.

-Sí, pero no pienses en eso. Ahora, vámonos a tu casa que ya debe de llegar Bella con Nessie y tú tienes permiso de salir hoy más temprano. Vamos.

Asentí y pagué los cafés. Salimos a las frías calles de Chicago un diez de septiembre. En tres días Bella cumplía veintinueve años. Conduje hasta casa pensando en lo que me dijo Rosalie y en cómo reaccionaría Bella al enterarse. Cuando en el viaje a la luna de miel se lo conté, empezó a hiperventilar y tuve que dormirla con somníferos después para que se relajara. La pobre estaba impotente al saber que se había escapado Samantha. Y seguro ahora más.

Estacioné el coche en el garaje de nuestra casa y Rose y yo fuimos hasta el jardín de este para encontrarnos a todos ahí.

Mi hija vino corriendo a mí y se colgó de mi cuello para abrazarme.

-Feliz cumpleaños, princesa –le susurré depositando un beso en sus mejillas. Era incluso más bella que su madre, tenía el cabello de mi color y rizado, grandes ojos marrones, piel pálida y rasgos finos. Era un angelito caído del cielo.

-Gracias, papi.

Bella se acercó a mi lado y me saludó con un beso. Se percató de mi cara de perturbado y me interrogó con la mirada. Yo negué y le indiqué que después le diría. Asintió y fue a traer los regalos. La tarde pasó muy amena y tranquila sólo con mis padres, Rose, Em, Alice y Jasper. También estaban los hijos de éstos que eran los mejores amigos de Nessie. Todo parecía muy feliz y tranquilo, pero en el fondo estaba furioso.

No sabía cuándo acabaría esta pesadilla, pero sí estaba seguro que ni Bella ni yo nos separaríamos nunca. Como dijo el sacerdote en su día, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Y así, pensando eso, un día más se fue y con Bella sobre aviso, enfrentamos y enfrentaríamos todo lo que se nos pusiera por delante. Juntos, siempre junto.

* * *

**Aquí está el gran final de esta historia. Gracias a todas las lectoras por seguirme durante estos meses y comentar. Sé que no hay palabras para describir lo que siento al dejar ir a mi primer bebé duradero. Sólo espero que me sigais apoyando igual en mis otras nuevas historias y poder actualizar más seguido. XD. Gracias por todo y hasta la próxima.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


End file.
